5ta Ronda: Puente de San Francisco
by Kyo
Summary: [CAP16] UA Universo Alternativo Yoh, Anna y el resto han crecido unos años y es hora de la quinta ronda de la Pelea de Shamanes, que se llevará a cabo en San Francisco. RomanceHumorAcciónAventura AnnaYoh
1. La Itako y el Shaman

_Hola mundo! Este es mi primer fic de Shaman King y mi primer fic en español. _

_Es semi- AU (por sus siglas en inglés) o un Universo Alternativo. El mundo de Shaman King está intacto en este fic, a excepción de las edades de los personajes y el lugar en el que se lleva a cabo la acción. He tratado de mantener a los personajes tan reales como me es posible, sin embargo hay que tomar en cuenta que en este fic han pasado más años que en el anime. _

_Otra cosa . . . sólo he visto la primera temporada del anime, por lo que este fic está basado en los personajes presentes en esa temporada. Sin embargo, a medida que avance el fic y vea más capítulos, es posible que aumenté personajes y otras parejas._

_Por el momento, este fic es estrictamente Anna/Yoh. Hay acción, aventura, humor, pero el romance es mi objetivo principal. Espero que sea de su agrado, por favor dejen REVIEW!!! Déjenme saber que es lo que piensan, sí? Su opinión es importante._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**5ta Ronda: Puente de San Francisco**

_Capítulo 1: La Itako y el Shaman_

Un fanfiction por Kyo

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"¿Me pasas el libro de mate, Yoh, porfas? Preguntó amablemente la Itako desde su posición en el sillón de la sala del departamento.

"Claro, Annita." El joven con los audífonos naranjas en la cabeza apenas hizo un leve gesto con la mano para elevar el libro y hacer que flotara con suavidad hasta las manos de Anna.

Hacía tres meses que vivían en el departamento en San Francisco, cede de la quinta, y con suerte, última, ronda de la pelea de shamanes.

"¿Todavía necesitas ayuda con eso, Annita?" Preguntó Yoh casualmente, sin levantar la vista de su laptop.

"No, gracias Yoh, ya lo tengo."

La quinta ronda consistía en ser el primer equipo en capturar tres de los cinco espíritus que serían soltados por los apaches dentro de la ciudad a cualquier hora del día o la noche. El oráculo virtual decía que esta ronda podía tomar más de un año, y que el Oráculo sería el que avisara cada vez que un espíritu fuera Liberado.

Todavía no se anunciaba la Liberación del primer espíritu, y no tenían realmente idea de cuando sería la primera liberación, por lo que el equipo (Horohoro, Ren, Ryu y desde luego Yoh) habían decidido dedicarse a sus estudios y a su trabajo, y estar muy alertas.

"¿Ya vas a terminar con eso?" Preguntó Anna, mirando de reojo a su prometido.

"Mmm, creo que sí. ¿Por qué?" Yoh le dirigió una mirada, pero Anna ya había desviado la vista.

"Tengo hambre." 

Yoh rió. "Entendí la indirecta Anna, pero me parece que a tu te toca hacer la cena."

_Demonios, _se dijo Anna, _sí se acordó. Bueno, capaz y chicle pega. _"No sé de que hablas." Refutó Anna, dirigiéndole una de sus típicas miradas que hacía tiempo había perfeccionado, de esas que helaban la sangre.

Yoh no pareció intimidado. "De la apuesta. La perdiste ¿recuerdas? ¿Cuándo dijiste que Ryu se le declararía a la mesera de la cafe?" Apostamos el turno de la cena de hoy."

Anna le dedicó un puchero casi imperceptible y se dirigió a la cocineta del departamento. "Mejor pedimos algo de comer." Dijo Anna, intentado zafarse del asunto, pero Yoh no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir tan fácilmente. 

"Ah, no. Tú cocinas." Dijo Yoh con una gran sonrisa, poniendo su mano sobre la de ella en el teléfono, evitando que levantara la bocina, olvidando su laptop y el trabajo que debía terminar.

Anna intentó dirigirle una mirada furiosa, pero al ver la contagiosa sonrisa de Yoh, se desvaneció su intento. "Detesto cuando ganas." Murmuró Anna por debajo de su aliento, pero Yoh, como siempre perceptivo, la escuchó claramente. "A mí no me molesta en lo absoluto."

Anna giró los ojos, pero en sus adentros estaba inmensamente orgullosa de él. Admiraba esa capacidad suya de ver y oír, incluso sentir, todo lo que le rodeaba.

"Está bien, pero si nos caen Horohoro y su pandilla, ellos cocinarán su propia comida." Declaró Anna, con una mirada que no admitía negociaciones. Yoh, satisfecho, dijo: "¡Trato hecho!" con una gran sonrisa y una de sus típicas risitas.

Anna le dedicó una sonrisa diminuta, que bien podría no haber estado ahí, que Yoh no notó, a pesar de su capacidad de percepción. _¿Por qué tienes que ser tan lindo? _

"¿Qué vas a hacer?" Preguntó Yoh al cabo de unos minutos.

"Tempura."

"¡Bien! Extraño la comida de casa."

"Yo también . . ." Se extendió el silencio.

"¿Hace cuánto que no vamos?"

"Cuatro años."

"¿Tanto?" Preguntó Yoh, sorprendido.

"Sí . . . "

"A ver." Dijo Yoh con un gesto pensativo, mientras contaba con los dedos. "La primera ronda fue en Tokio, la segunda en el este de América, la tercera fue en china, la cuarta en Inglaterra . . . y ésta es la quinta . . ."

"Desde la primera que no vamos a casa."

"Excepto para vender la casa grande."

Anna asintió. A veces extrañaba tanto el Japón . . .

"La semana que entra es el cumple de Horohoro." Dijo Yoh, cambiando el tema repentinamente, al ver la cara nostálgica de su prometida. No importaba cuanto intentara Anna ocultar sus emociones, hacía tiempo que Yoh había aprendido a leerlas todas de su rostro.

"¿Cuántos?"

"Es un año mayor, ¿no? Creo que cumple 18."

"NO puedo creer que no sepas cuantos años tiene uno de tus mejores amigos."

Yoh rió, un poco avergonzado. "Pero tú tampoco sabías y el también es tú amigo." Replicó Yoh con indignación.

Anna decidió ignorarlo.

"¿Ya estudiaste para mañana?"

"Mmm. ¿Tenía que estudiar?"

"¡Yoh!"

Yoh rió. "Sí Annita, ya estudié." Yoh la observaba mientras cocinaba. Anna era una experta cocinera, aunque nunca cocinara, a juzgar por la gracia y rapidez con la que manipulaba los alimentos.

"Deja de verme." Dijo Anna silenciosamente, con su misma expresión indiferente, aunque sus mejillas tenían el comienzo de un sonrojo.

Yoh casi se ahoga. "Ah, ah . . ." tartamudeó, "lo siento, este, ya me voy." Se paró del banco del desayunador en el que estaba sentada (casi se cae en el proceso) y regresó a su laptop.

Justo cuando Anna había terminado el tempura y se habían sentado a la mesa (ambos seguían un poco avergonzados), sonó el timbre.

Yoh se detuvo con los palillos y el bocado a un centímetro de la boca. "¿Quién es?"

"¡Yoh, abréme!" Era Horohoro.

Yoh se veía tentado a ignorarlo y seguir comiendo tal como Anna (la inteligente de Anna) estaba haciendo.

Con un suspiro de resignación, Yoh dejó sus palillos sobre la mesa, no sin antes meterse la comida a la boca.

"¿Qué tienes, Horohoro?" Preguntó Yoh una vez que estuvo a la puerta.

"¡Están cenando! ¡Qué bien, me muero de hambre!"

Una gota de sudor recorrió la cara de Yoh desde la frente hasta la barbilla. Su Annita lo iba a mandar muy lejos . . .

Anna esperó hasta que estuvo a punto de atragantarse para dictar su sentencia. "No."

"¿Eh?"

"Esta comida es de Yoh y mía, Horohoro. Así que si quieres comer, ve a la cefe del edificio o algo."

"Pero . . . pero . . ." Yoh no pudo contener una risita al ver la cara de desconcierto del chico de las montañas.

"Anna cocinó." Yoh aclaró.

"¿Anna cocinó?" Horohoro preguntó con incredulidad.

Una venita de furia nació en la frente de Anna. Yoh rió nerviosamente al notar esto.

"Este, sí, Horohoro. Será mejor que hagas lo que dice y  . . . te vayas." _Sabía que lo mandaría muy lejos._

"¿Anna cocinó?" Horohoro repitió, pasmado. La venita en la frente de Anna estaba a punto de reventar.

"Este, así es, Horohoro." Repitió Yoh, tartamudeando nerviosamente, intentando salvar a su amigo de la ira de su prometida.

"¡Nah! ¿Cómo crees?" Apenas terminó esta frase, Horohoro ya estaba volando por la ventana, y no era más que una estrellita en la lejanía.

_Muy lejos . . . literalmente._

"¿En qué estábamos?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   

Fin del primer capítulo.

_Pues que les pareció? Esperó les haya agradado! Por favor dejen REVIEW!!! Me hacen la persona más feliz del mundo!!!_


	2. La vida de la Itako y el Shaman

_Hola de nuevo mundo! Que bueno que les gustó el fic. Muchísimas gracias a las personas que dejaron su review! Me hacen taaaan feliz, y me dan inspiración! Así que no olviden dejar un REVIEW! Así los capítulos salen más rápido!_

_Espero este capítulo también les guste. _

_Aquí es donde comienza la aventura . . ._

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**5ta Ronda: Puente de San Francisco**

_Capítulo 2: La vida de la Itako y el Shaman_

Un fanfiction por Kyo

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Yoh, llegaremos tarde a la escuela por tu culpa, otra vez." Lo culpó Anna, girando la cabeza sobre su hombro para ver a su prometido, quien caminaba a un veloz paso de tortuga, poniendo un pie delante del otro como si le pesaran una tonelada.

"Estoy taaan cansado, Annita. Ayer no te mediste con tu entrenamiento." Se quejó Yoh, sin apretar el paso, con los ojos cerrados, como si incluso parpadear le costara trabajo. Es por esta razón que no vio a su prometida acercarse, con el pulgar y el índice extendidos, lista para llevar al chico de una oreja hasta la escuela.

Manta rió un poco, disfrutando del espectáculo. A pesar de que Anna a veces tratara a Yoh como su esclavo, era obvio que se preocupaba por él y que hacía todo lo que hacía por su bien. Aunque a veces fuera doloroso . . . como ahora.

"¡No Annita, no, de la oreja no! ¡Me duele! ¡Me duele!" No tardó Yoh en vociferar sus lastimeros quejidos por toda la calle. Algunos transeúntes se detuvieron para averiguar lo que pasaba, pero al ver a la chica de pelo corto con una pañoleta roja en la cabeza y al chico despeinado con los audífonos en la cabeza, siguieron su camino. Esto era cosa de todos los días . . . 

"¿Ya vas a caminar rápido?" Le preguntó Anna sin soltarlo, y sin voltear a verlo. Esto era prácticamente una rutina . . . sólo las partes del cuerpo por las que Yoh era arrastrado variaban. A veces era el pelo . . . otras  la mano . . . otras la playera. La más efectiva era cuando Anna robaba sus audífonos y se los llevaba corriendo. Yoh tenía que llegar corriendo hasta la escuela para alcanzarla y llegando ahí debía hacer méritos para que sus preciados audífonos fueran devueltos.

"¡Sí, Annita, sí! ¡Lo prometo! ¡Lo prometo!" Dijo Yoh rápidamente, quien sentía que su oreja se desprendería de su debido lugar.

Manta no pudo más que reír de su amigo, quien era cruelmente manipulado por su prometida. Aunque Manta sabía que Yoh disfrutaba de la atención. Incluso parecía que a veces Yoh se empeñaba en hacer todo mal para que Anna lo reprendiera y le prestara atención.

"¡Hey, chicos! ¿qué hay de nuevo?" Preguntó una voz conocida. 

"Es el joven Horohoro." Informó Amidamaru, quien acababa de salir de su lugar en la tabla negra que Yoh siempre cargaba consigo.

"¿Horohoro? ¿Por qué traes esa venda en la cabeza?" Manta preguntó inocentemente. Yoh volteó a ver a Anna (ya había soltado su oreja). Anna se hizo la despistada y continuó caminando. El resto la siguió mientras platicaban.

"Mfmfmsmms." Musitó Horohro sin despegar los labios.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Manta. Yoh rió un poco, pues él sabía exactamente cual era la causa.

"Anna me golpeó hasta el barrio chino y caí en unos botes de basura de un restaurante que vendía carne de perro y me golpee la cabeza Y estuve inconsciente tres horas. ¿Ya, enano cabezón?"

"Ah . . ." Manta acertó a decir. "Anna tiene buen brazo, ¿no?" Comentó Manta, lo cual no fue algo muy inteligente que decir, pues Horohoro se soltó a dar un discurso acerca de lo mal que lo trataba la vida. "Primero Pilika me hace entrenar hasta el cansancio, luego . . ." Horohoro comenzó, haciendo que Manta se arrepintiera de su comentario.

"¿En qué piensas?" Preguntó Yoh a Anna, una vez que se adelantó a sus amigos para caminar al mismo paso que ella.

"¿mm?" Murmuró Anna, despertando de sus pensamientos.

"¿En qué piensas?" Yoh repitió, mientras la ayudaba a cargar su mochilita negra en la que traía sus libros y cuadernos, que decía en letras rojas y azules: "Too hot to handle, too cold to hold."

"Me pregunto como serán las peleas de esta ronda, eso es todo."

"Todo estará bien."

"Lo sé."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

"Asakura Yoh, hazme el favor de salir del salón y ve a pararte al pasillo. Está es la quinta vez que te digo que despiertes." Dijo el maestro de Historia Americana, más que un poco molesto por el comportamiento de Yoh, quien continuaba recostado en la banca sin darse cuenta de que acababan correrlo de la clase.

Anna se cubrió la cara con una mano y dio un suspiro de incredulidad. "¡Asakura Yoh!" Repitió el maestro sin causar ningún efecto. 

Fue por eso que Anna le dio un codazo en las costillas. Después deseó no haberlo hecho.

"Cinco minutitos más, Annita, estoy cansado por lo de anoche." Murmuró Yoh con voz adormilada. Todo el salón lo oyó, pues la reprimenda que Yoh se había ganado había dejado a todos en silencio. "Esta vez me dejaste exhausto. No tenías que ser tan dura conmigo." 

Se hizo un silencio en el que se podía escuchar la simple caída de una pluma. Anna se puso roja como un tomate al notar las expresiones de sus compañeros. Todos estaban viéndolos. Primero a Yoh (quien seguía recostado en la banca, roncando como lirón) y luego a Anna (que se ponía cada vez más roja) Ésta era sin duda la vergüenza más grande que había pasado en toda su vida, pues a ella tampoco se le habían escapado las implicaciones de esas tres simples oraciones.

Al principio, Anna mantuvo la calma, arrastró a Yoh de su silla, por todo el salón, hasta llegar al pasillo. En todo su recorrido nadie se movió, ni siquiera el maestro.

Ahí es cuando Anna perdió la calma. "¡Asakura Yoh! ¡ Acabas de hacerme pasar la vergüenza más grande de mi vida!" Gritó entre dientes, sacudiendo a un aturdido Yoh, que no terminaba de captar que era lo que estaba sucediendo.

"¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Porqué?" Soltó Yoh de un tirón, desorientado.

Pero su plática acerca de vergüenzas fue interrumpida por el chillido electrónico del Oráculo Virtual. 

Ambos se quedaron fríos al escucharlo.

Ahí fue cuando Horohoro salió de un salón contiguo, Koloro posado sobre su hombro. "¡Rápido, Yoh! ¡No hay tiempo que perder, acaban de Liberar al primer espíritu!"

"¡Amo Yoh!" Urgió Amidamaru, apareciendo con todo y su propia nube de humo. Yoh asintió con determinación.

"¡Amidamaru! ¡Concédeme tu alma! ¡Posesiona a Harusame!" Un chibi-Amidamaru posesionó la espada Harusame, rodeando la espada y al mismo Yoh con una poderosa aura semi-morada.

En todo el tiempo que había estado entrenando Yoh con Anna y peleando contra muchos Shamanes, Yoh se había hecho mucho más poderoso. 

En ese momento estaban en el cuarto piso del edificio, pero no podían perder el tiempo usando las escaleras. Horohoro hizo la posesión de almas con su snowboard y se preparó para saltar. En ese momento Manta salió de otro de los salones.

"¿¡Qué pasó!? Sentí algo, ¿qué fue?" 

"El primer espíritu fue Liberado." Ren fue el que respondió, levitando cerca enfrente de ellos, por sobre el balcón. 

"Así es. Al norte, cerca del campus. Tal vez incluso dentro del campus." Ésta vez fue Ryu el que habló, que apareció de repente. Tenía un delantal puesto. 

"¿Ryu, por qué estás usando un delantal?" Manta peguntó, ocultando su risa detrás de su mano. El resto no se molesto siquiera en hacer eso, se rieron descaradamente. Incluso Anna reía, discretamente, claro está.

Ryu se lo quitó rápidamente, avergonzado. "¡Trabajo en una cafetería! ¿Qué esperaban?"

"No hay tiempo que perder." Dijo Anna. En ese segundo todos olvidaron del incidente del delantal. 

"¡Vamos para abajo!" Anunció Yoh, poniendo una mano alrededor de la cintura de Anna. Ella hizo lo mismo y ambos saltaron, equilibrándose en el delgado barandal.

"Horohoro, baja a Manta. Nos vemos en la pista. Ahí es a donde se dirige el espíritu." Yoh dio sus instrucciones, pues aun seguía siendo líder del equipo. "¡Cuidado abajo!" Gritó, mientras él y Anna saltaban al vacio.

La combinación de sus auras amortiguó la caída y cayeron suavemente sobre el suelo de concreto. Ni siquiera se detuvieron a ver como caían los otros, simplemente salieron corriendo hacia la pista de atletismo del campus.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Fin del capítulo 2

Espero les haya gustado mundo! Si es así, dejen REVIEW! Y si no les gustó! Pues también! ^^ 

_Les encargo mucho que por favor me digan si los personajes actúan OOC y si es así, que me den consejos para solucionarlo! Si? Porfas? Gracias! _

_BYE! Nos vemos el próximo capítulo!_

_Preview:_

_"¿No te recuerda a algo, Horohoro?" Preguntó Manta, observando detenidamente._

_"Ahora que lo mencionas, me parece conocido, pero no logro ubicar que." Respondió Horohoro, rascándose la cabeza, pensativo._

_Capítulo 3: Primera Liberación: Kitsunebishin_


	3. Primera Liberación: Kitsunebishin

**5ta Ronda: Puente de San Francisco**

Capítulo 3: Primera Liberación: Kitsunebishin 

Un fanfiction por Kyo

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hola! Lamento haberme tardado en actualizar, pero estaba en semana de exámenes. Cómo odio los exámenes! En fin, espero que disfruten este capítulo. Hay mucha acción. ^_^ Muchas gracias a las personas que dejaron review! Estoy muy feliz!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Se acercaban corriendo a todo lo que podían hacia la pista de atletismo, todos alertas para obtener alguna de clave de donde se encontraba el espíritu. A pesar de no poder verlo, de alguna manera sabían que se encontraba cerca. Realmente no importaba cómo lo sabían. Ni siquiera era que lo sentían, sólo lo _sabían. _El problema era que ninguno de los seis podía ubicar en donde exactamente.

Se detuvieron a exactamente diez pasos de la pista, pues había algo extraño sucediendo en el ambiente. Era como si el mismo aire se estuviera ennegreciendo, haciéndose pesado. Pero era imposible saber porqué. 

Yoh fue el primero en dar los diez pasos, seguido de cerca por Anna y después el resto de sus compañeros. Era como entrar en una burbuja. Al menos eso fue lo que pensó Yoh al atravesar esa extraña barrera que se alzaba entre el campus y la pista.

Absolutamente todo estaba oscuro. No se veía la luz del Sol, ni de la Luna, ni siquiera una mísera estrella perdida a millones de años luz. Era absoluta oscuridad.

"¡Deja de pisarme, Horohoro!" Ren habló. Su voz hizo eco, como si ya no estuvieran a la intemperie, sino en una enorme habitación vacía.

"¡Qué no te estoy pisando, chinaboy!" Replicó Horohoro, molesto.

"¡Silencio!" Regaño Anna.

"Concéntrense, el espíritu debe estar cerca." Dijo Yoh. 

"Necesitamos luz." Comentó Ryu, pues a pesar de que sus posesiones de objetos poseían una luz propia, no era suficiente para alumbrar el lugar. Era imposible ver lo que había a medio metro delante de uno.

"¿Anna, nos haces el favor?" Pidió Yoh.

Anna asintió, aunque en la oscuridad les fue imposible verlo. Se descolgó el collar de esferas azules del cuello y lo alzó frente a ella, haciendo que castañearan las esferas, chocando unas contra otras.

_"La primera simboliza a mi padre. _

_La segunda simboliza a mi madre. _

_La tercera simboliza a mis hermanos y a mi pueblo, _

_que están dispuestos a rezar conmigo. _

_Aquellas almas del más allá, si me escuchan _

_¡Levántense! _

_Si escuchan el sonido de estas esferas, vengan de inmediato. _

_Responde a mi llamado, responde al que te implora _

_¡Oh, gran Espíritu de Luz, bríndame tu brillo! _

_Técnica de la sacerdotisa Anna. _

_¡Que así sea!"_

Al término del conjuro, una luz brillante y blanca ascendió sobre sus cabezas, alumbrando su camino, pero al mismo tiempo, advirtiendo a todo el que se encontrara en el mismo lugar de su posición. 

"¡Atrás de ti, Yoh!" Advirtió Anna en el último momento, cuando una enorme garra de uñas afiladas se proyectaba hacia Yoh a toda velocidad. Yoh saltó a un lado, evitando ser destrozado como el suelo en el que un segundo antes se encontraba.

"¡Hay uno a tu derecha, Horohoro!" Gritó Manta, advirtiendo a su amigo justo a tiempo, pues estaba muy ocupado admirando la fuerza de la enorme criatura. 

"¡Hay otro! ¡Y otro!" Dijo Anna, alarmada al ver que cinco criaturas tan negras como la noche, armadas con enormes garras y afilados colmillos atacaban al equipo sin piedad. Cada quien se encargaba de esquivar los ataques de uno, pero Yoh debía ocuparse de dos al mismo tiempo.

"Kyuuu." Anna escuchó un ruido extraño, pero estaba demasiado preocupada por su prometido y el resto del equipo como para preocuparse por lo que estaba ocasionando el ruido. Aunque su cara mostraba exactamente la misma indiferencia que cuando veía la televisión.

"Kyuuu." El ruido estaba ahí de nuevo, esta vez cargado de poder espiritual. Anna dio un respingo y giro para ver de donde venía el ruido, pero a sus espaldas no había nada. 

"¡Anna!" Gritó Yoh, alarmado. En su distracción, Anna no había advertido que una de las criaturas semi-felinas se había aburrido de atacar al Yoh y se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia ella. Anna se cubrió la cara con los brazos, esperando el golpe que había de venir, pues no había tiempo para esquivar, y mucho menos para contraatacar.

Un viento cargado de poder le sopló en la cara. Pero el golpe nunca llegó.

Un gruñido furioso hizo que Anna abriera los ojos. El gruñido lo había emitido Yoh, parado en guardia frente a ella, defendiéndola con su espada, con los ojos furiosos, y toda esa furia dirigida hacia la criatura que había intentado herir a Anna.

"_Nunca _toques a mi prometida." Dijo Yoh con una voz amenazadora que no parecía la de él. Anna sintió como su corazón se aceleraba, pero no sabía si era por lo que Yoh acaba de decir, o por el gran susto que se acaba de llevar. Pero no tuvo tiempo para decidir.

Fue como si de repente todo se detuviera, caminara en cámara lenta. Yoh blandió su espada hacia la negra criatura, utilizando la Cuchilla de Buda. Anna sintió un enorme poder espiritual, confundido y asustado, y repentinamente, y sólo de reojo, vio una criatura amarilla, pequeña, de esponjada cola blanca que corría espantada cerca de ella. Durante una milésima de segundo, las criaturas negras y la oscuridad parecieron desvanecerse y mostrar la realidad: un día soleado en una pista de atletismo en la ciudad de San Francisco.

"Una ilusión." Murmuró Anna.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Yoh, repeliendo dos de las negras criaturas que se empeñaban en hacerle la vida de cuadritos.

"Todo esto es una ilusión creada por el espíritu que debes capturar." Dijo Anna, con los ojos casi perdidos en la oscuridad, mientras intentaba sentir de nuevo esa poderosa presencia espiritual. "Está confundido y asustado, sólo quiere que lo dejen en paz."

"¿Tú lo puedes sentir, niña?" Preguntó una voz desconocida, masculina, y madura. Un hombre vestido de traje negro y camisa blanca se acercaba hacia ellos. De ambas manos le salían enormes filos de metal, aparentando poderosas garras. Una aura roja y densa lo rodeaba.

"¿Quién eres tú?" Preguntó Yoh, desafiante, mientras se ponía frente a su prometida en un gesto protector casi inconsciente. 

Sonrió burlonamente. "El futuro Shaman King." 

"Sí, claro." Replicó Horohoro, distraídamente, mientras intentaba deshacerse de una de las criaturas negras.

"Ese voy a ser yo." Añadió Len, dirigiéndole una mirada fría y desafiante.

El hombre los ignoró y se concentró en el líder de equipo, que se empeñaba en defender a su prometida al mismo tiempo que no perdía de vista al desconocido.

"Apártate, chiquillo. Sólo necesito a la mujer que está detrás de ti." 

Anna le dedicó una mirada fría y calculadora, a punto de replicar, pero Yoh se le adelantó. "Anna es mi prometida. No te acercarás a ella a menos que ella esté de acuerdo." Respondió Yoh, interponiéndose entre el extraño y Anna.

"Ven conmigo." Dijo el desconocido.

"Acepto." Anna respondió. 

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Yoh, incrédulo y herido.

"Si me dices todo lo que sepas acerca de este espíritu al que nos enfrentamos." Ordenó Anna, con su misma cara indiferente.

"Trato hecho." Dijo sonriendo el desconocido. Obviamente no conocía el carácter de Anna, ni lo lejos que podía llegar para ayudar a Yoh a llegar a ser Shaman King. "Nos enfrentemos al Kitsunebishin."

"¿Kitsunebishin?" Hizo eco Manta, mientras sacaba su superdiccionario. "El Kitsunebishin es un espíritu de la naturaleza, proveniente de un animal en específico, el zorro. Su nombre significa literalmente el Espíritu del Zorro de Fuego. Posee la habilidad de crear ilusiones tan reales que engañan a la mente, haciéndola creer lo que ve, y por lo tanto, afectando el cuerpo aunque no sea real. Se dice que sólo una mujer con sentimientos puros es capaz de domesticar a uno."

"Por eso quieres a Doña Anna, para que lo domestique y te lo entregue." Dijo Ryu, acerándose al grupo que para este momento estaba rodeado por las sombras, que parecían haberse multiplicado.

"Ya cambié de parecer; no iré contigo." Dijo Anna con desdén.

Gotas de sudor aparecieron en las frentes de todo el equipo, excepto en la de Yoh, pues estaba muy ocupado suspirando de alivio.

El hombre de traje parpadeó un par de veces, al parecer no comprendiendo lo que acaba de suceder. Acababa de darle toda la información que necesitaba a un equipo contrincante . . . y lo que era peor, ellos sí tenían los medios para capturar al Kitsunebishin.

Esto lo puso furioso, por decir algo. Prácticamente le salía humo por las orejas. "Vendrás conmigo, niñita, o tendré que traerte a la fuerza." Dijo amenazadoramente, corriendo hacia donde Yoh y Anna se encontraban parados y atacándolos. Pero Yoh ya estaba listo para ese ataque. Bloqueó uno tras otro de sus golpes. EL hombre de traje se ponía cada vez más furioso, intentando destajar a Yoh con sus enormes garras.

"Entrénenlo ahí, Yoh. Veré que puedo hacer para atraer al Kitsunebishin." Ordenó Anna, aparentando más seguridad de la que realmente tenía. Nunca había tratado con espíritus que no estaban muertos. Bueno, sí, pero Koloro no contaba. Le hacía sentir rara tratar con un espíritu que no estuviera propiamente _muerto. _Pero aún así iba a hacer todo lo que podía. Por el equipo, pero sobretodo por Yoh.

Respiró profundo, tratando de ignorar la batalla que rugía a su alrededor, tratando de ignorar los gritos de furia, de dolor, de esfuerzo de sus compañeros, de las extrañas criaturas irreales y del completo desconocido al que acaba de sacar información vital. Se sentó sobre sus tobillos y comenzó el trance.

Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo quince veces. Cuando los volvió a abrir ya no se encontraba en un mundo sumido en la oscuridad, alumbrado solamente por una porción del poder del Espíritu de Luz. 

Se encontraba en la pista. Podía ver el edificio de los salones, de la biblioteca, todo a lo lejos. Pero todo estaba extrañamente . . . vacío . . . Nada se movía, ni una hoja mecida por el viento.

"Kyuuu." Era ese ruido de nuevo, el que había escuchado al inicio de la batalla, pero que parecía haber sido hace años. Dio media vuelta, aun sentada sobre sus tobillos, y ésta vez lo vio.

Era adorable, de eso no había duda. Semejaba un zorro y no rebasaba el tamaño de un Poodle Toy. Era de un extraño color amarillo que lo hacía ver aun más adorable. Sus ojos azules estaban asustados y confundidos, con una nota de esperanza. Veía a Anna como su salvadora, aunque tenía miedo de acercarse. Sus patitas cortas e igualmente amarillas lo acercaron unos pasos, mientras olisqueaba todo. Su cola esponjada con la punta blanca se agitaba en el aire nerviosamente.

"Hola." Saludó Anna levemente, sabiendo que debía ganarse la confianza del pequeño espíritu antes que terminaran matando a su prometido y al resto del equipo y a Manta. "¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"Kyuuu." Le respondió su vocecita en el exterior, pero dentro de su cabeza, Anna estuvo segura de haber oído "Kish."

"Hola, Kish Este lugar está muy solo, ¿no crees?" Preguntó Anna, sintiéndose rara por tener que entablar conversación con una criatura amarilla bastante extraña, aunque adorable.

"Kyuuu." _Tengo miedo._

Otra vez estaba esa vocecilla en su cabeza. "¿Por qué, Kish?"

"Kyuuu." _No me gusta estar solo. _Dijo la criaturita tristemente, mientras que ponía la cola entre las patas y se sentaba en sus cuartos traseros, con los ojos bajos.

"A nadie le gusta estar solo." Respondió Anna, sintiendo verdadera lástima por el pequeño y lindo Kish. "Si quieres, puedes venir conmigo, para que ya no estés sólo." Ofreció Anna. En ese momento se había olvidado de la batalla, de la Pelea de Shamanes, incluso de Yoh y su misión de convertirse en Shaman King. En ese momento, la necesidad de proteger al Kitsunebishin era mayor que todo lo demás.

_¿En serio?_ "Kyuuu."

"Mjm. Estoy segura que a Yoh le agradarás. Es una persona muy linda. Acepta al que se le ponga enfrente tal y como es." Dijo Anna con una pequeñísima sonrisa, imaginándose la cara sonriente de Yoh. _¿Por qué demonios estoy diciendo todo esto? Bueno, no es que no piense eso, pero aun así . . ._

"Kyuu," Respondió emocionada la criaturita, mientras saltaba como un pequeño cordero hacia el regazo de Anna.

Fue en ese momento que la ilusión desapareció. Regresó el movimiento al campus, se fue la oscuridad y las sombras negras, como si hubiera sido rodeado por una enorme cortina de luz y movimiento. Sólo quedaron unos desorientados y cansados Horohoro, Ryu, Ren, Yoh y el completo desconocido, que al parecer se había desmayado hacía un buen rato.

Yoh estaba justo enfrente de Anna, jadeante, lastimado, pero con una sonrisa en el rostro. "Lo lograste." Susurró, satisfecho. "Que bueno." Y se desmayó sobre el pasto.

"Yoh." Dijo Anna, sin poder ocultar su preocupación. Ryu fue uno de los que lo notó, porque comentó: "No se preocupe señorita Anna. Está agotado, pero aparte de eso está bien."

"¿Quién dijo que estaba preocupada?" Preguntó Anna frunciendo el ceño.

Horohoro y Ren intercambiaron risitas al ver la reacción de Anna, luego, como si hubieran notado que no se estaban peleando, comenzaron a hacerlo.

"¿Qué te sucedió allá atrás? ¡Casi me matas con esa estúpida lanza!" Se quejó Horohoro, lo que hizo que Ren se molestara y comenzara a discutir con él.

Manta se acercó a Anna, que se estaba levantando con la criatura amarilla en brazos.

"¿No te recuerda a algo, Horohoro?" Preguntó Manta, observando detenidamente al Kitsunebishin.

En ese momento, Horohoro y Ren ya habían olvidado su pelea. 

"Ahora que lo mencionas, me parece conocido, pero no logro ubicar que." Respondió Horohoro, rascándose la cabeza, pensativo, mientras también observaba a la criatura. 

Anna los miraba, indiferente.

"¡Ya sé!" Dijo Manta de repente. "¡Es idéntico a Pokomon! ¡Él de Digimon 3!" Respondió Manta, emocionado.

"¡Sí, es cierto! ¡Es idéntico!" Respondió Horohoro. El resto los miraban raro, sin entender lo que estaban diciendo. 

"¡Ah, sí! El In-training de Rinamon." Dijo Ren, finalmente captando. El resto continuo ignorándolos.

Un quejido surgió de un adolorido Yoh. 

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Anna, arrodillándose junto a él.

Él sonrió. "No es nada. Sólo que gasté demasiadas energías." Dijo Yoh, viéndola tranquilamente a la cara.

"Chicos." Dijo a modo de saludo una voz familiar.

"Silver." Dijeron Horohoro, Ren, Ryu y Manta a la vez, mientras Anna ayudaba a Yoh a sentarse, al mismo tiempo que sostenía a Kish en sus brazos.

"Han capturado al Kitsunebishin, los felicito." Dijo simplemente, mientras les sonreía. "Sobretodo debo felicitarte a ti, Anna, pues sin ti no lo hubieran capturado."

"Gracias." Respondió Anna con la indiferencia que la caracterizaba. 

"Y a ti Yoh, por defender tan bien a Anna. Si la hubieran tocado, aunque fuera una vez, mientras estaba en trance, la hubieras perdido para siempre."

Los ojos de todos se abrieron desmesuradamente, incluso los de Anna, o mejor dicho, especialmente los de Anna, pues nunca se hubiera imaginado en el peligro que se encontraba en ese momento, realmente.

"Ahora, tengan cuidado con eso. La única regla de esta etapa es tener al menos tres de los espíritus Liberados para el cierre de la ronda. Nada más, eso quiere decir que aunque hayan atrapado al Kitsunebishin aun hay posibilidad de perderlo. Suerte." Dicho esto, Silver se perdió en el cielo, elevado por SilverWIng. 

"¡Asakura y compañía! ¿Qué demonios han hecho con mis pista de atletismo?" Preguntó una voz poco agradable. Era el entrenador.

Todos se voltearon a ver las caras, y después voltearon a ver sus alrededores. En pocas palabras, la pista había quedado hecha un desastre. En el calor de la batalla poco habían pensado en el terreno en el que se estaba llevando a cabo.

"¡Arreglen todo esto en este instante sino quieren que se los cobre!"

Los chicos suspiraron y pusieron manos a la obra.

"Espero llegar a mi examen . . ."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Fin del tercer capítulo

_Les gustó? Espero que sí. Porfavor dejen review. No quiero sonar mala o algo, pero pues la verdad es que si no recibo al menos 7 reviews no continuaré esta historia . . . pues necesito saber que alguien la está leyendo, y pues yo tengo muchas cosas que hacer . . . asó que apreciaría saber si alguien la está leyendo en verdad._

_Bai! Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, espero . . ._


	4. La entrada del péndulo de cristal

Holaaaaaaaaa! No saben lo feliz que estoy. Me han mandado muchos reviews! Se los agradezco eternamente. Es por esa misma razón que estoy actualizando tan rápido! No les da gusto? Sus reviews me inspiran. Espero les guste este capítulo, tiene un poco más de Yoh/Anna, para los fans como yo!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**5ta Ronda: Puente de San Francisco**

Capítulo 4: La entrada del péndulo de cristal 

Un fanfiction por Kyo

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yoh entró al departamento silenciosamente, pues ya era tarde. No esperaba que Anna llegara a regañarlo, pues había avisado que llegaría tarde, ya que tenía que hacer un proyecto para su clase de Física bastante molesto. Lo bueno era que Manta estaba en su equipo y era un genio para esas cosas. Básicamente se había pasado el día contemplando las nubes, y como Manta ya lo conocía, no se molestó. 

"Amo Yoh. Bienvenido a casa." Saludó Amidamaru en un susurro.

"¿Por qué hablas tan bajito Amidamaru?" Preguntó Yoh, quitándose los zapatos para entrar a la casa. Le extrañó que Kish no viniera a saludarlo con su habitual entusiasmo. Había transcurrido una semana desde su Captura, y la pequeña criatura ya se había vuelto un miembro más de la extraña y pequeña familia de Yoh, que consistía de un samurai muerto hace 600 años, un shaman dispuesto a todo para convertirse en Shaman King, una sacerdotisa con carácter de dictadora extra-poderosa y un espíritu de la naturaleza que cumplía el papel de mascota y de hijo. 

"La señorita Anna está dormida." Informó Amidamaru. "Voy al techo a ver las estrellas." Dicho esto, atravesó el techo y desapareció de la vista de Yoh.

El shaman dejó sus cosas en el suelo y se dirigió a la cocina para cenar algo. Cual sería su sorpresa al descubrir que Anna se había quedado dormida estudiando sobre la mesa de la sala, en una posición bastante incómoda.

Yoh sonrió tiernamente, dejando que sus sentimientos se reflejaran en su cara. Le debía tantas cosas a Anna. Su vida, por una. Si no lo hubiera hecho entrenar tan duro, estaba seguro que habría muerto en una de esas tantas batallas que había tenido. A pesar de lo mucho que se quejaba en los entrenamientos, se lo agradecía profundamente, ya que él no sería capaz de ponerse a entrenar por sí mismo. Conociéndolo, era capaz de dejarle todo al destino.

Se inclinó junto a ella, tomándola del brazo y agitándola ligeramente. "Anna, Annita, despierta. Te vas a torcer algo en esa posición." Susurró Yoh. Kish bostezó sobre la mesa, viéndolo con ojos dormidos, antes de volver a hacerse un ovillo y dormir.

"Déjame." Dijo Anna, más dormida que despierta, intentando esconderse aun más profundamente en sus brazos, que le servían de almohada.

Yoh rió ligeramente. Esa respuesta era tan típica de ella. "Vamos, Annita. Sino despiertas voy a tener que llevarte cargando."

"Mmmjmmm." Murmuró Anna. Yoh movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, incrédulo. No había duda que desde que Kish había ingresado a su vidas Anna había cambiado. Sonría más fácilmente, lo cual era especialmente bueno. Tenía una hermosa sonrisa. Yoh sonreía tres veces más desde que ella se había vuelto más abierta, y no había duda que eso se lo debía al pequeño Kitsunebishin. No sabía que clase de conversaciones tenían ellos dos, pero estaba claro que eran muy buenas para ella. Era extraño – eso de que Anna fuera la única capaz de comunicarse con Kish en un idioma comprensible. Todos los demás escuchaban su adorable "Kyuu" todo el tiempo.

"Si tú lo dices . . ." Susurró Yoh con una sonrisa. Dicho esto, la levantó en brazos. Anna no se resistió, demasiado cansada.

La dejó suavemente sobre la cama, que ya estaba destendida. La cobijó y se aseguró que estuviera cómoda. Ella no abrió los ojos en todo el proceso.

"Kyuu." Dijo Kish desde el suelo, frotándose contra los pies de Yoh como si fuera gato. "Enseguida te subo, Kish." Dijo Yoh, agachándose para recoger al pequeño espíritu. Kish sí podía saltar hasta la cama, pero le gustaba ser mimado. Se acurrucó junto a Anna y se volvió a quedar dormido.

Yoh rozó sus labios tiernamente contra la mejilla de Anna y rascó detrás de la oreja de Kish antes de partir, cerrando la puerta silenciosamente tras de sí.

Anna abrió los ojos y no pudo evitar sonreír.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"¡Gracias a Dios por los viernes!" Exclamó Horohoro, caminando despreocupadamente junto a Pilika. 

"¡Sí! ¡Gracias a Dios por los viernes!" Repitió ella, mientras Koloro sonreía ampliamente y se posaba sobre su hombro, sosteniendo su habitual hoja sobre su cabeza.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?" Preguntó Manta.

"Vamos a comer algo y luego vemos que hacemos." Sugirió Ryu, mientras un chibi-Tokagerou volaba sobre su hombro. 

"En la esquina venden unos helados riquísimos." Dijo Yoh, sonriendo su sonrisa de siempre. Anna caminaba junto a él, mientras que un chibi-Amidamaru hacía reír a Kish a sus pies.

"Tú siempre quieres comer helado. Vamos a otro lugar." Se quejó Ren, doblando su lanza y guardándola en su mochila. Basón, a modo chibi como sus compañeros espíritus, salió de ella al momento que Ren la guardó.

"A mí me gusta el helado." Dijo Anna de repente. Hubo un silencio extraño durante un segundo. 

"Sí, helado suena bien." Cambió Ren de parecer. "Sí, se me antoja mucho el helado." Dijo Horohoro. "¡Ah, pero que buenas ideas tiene, doña Anna!" Comentó Ryu con su espada de madera. "¡Sí! ¡Helado! ¡Helado!" Exclamó Manta con hiperactividad.

Anna sólo giró los ojos con irritación, lo que hizo reír a Yoh. "Bueno, pues entonces vamos a comer helado."

Llegaron a la heladería en pocos minutos. Pidieron lo que más les gustaba y se sentaron en una mesa.

 "Definitivamente tenemos que ir a surfear. Está haciendo un calor del demonio, a fuerza tenemos que ir a la playa. ¡Todo el fin!" Dijo Horohoro, entusiasmado.

"Sí, aprovechando que es tu cumple Horohoro." Dijo Manta de detrás de su malteada de chocolate la cual apenas alcanzaba.

"Sí. Invita a tu hermana, Ren." Secundó Ryu, dándole un codazo al chico chino, que le dirigió una mirada irritada. 

"También deberíamos invitar a Tamao. Hace mucho que no oigo nada de ella, ¿aun se está quedando en XXXX con tus abuelos, Yoh?" Preguntó Horohoro. No era ningún secreto que a Horohoro le gustaba Tamao. Siempre estaba preguntando por ella. A todos se les hacía raro que no supiera exactamente donde estaba, aunque tal vez estaba preguntando para disimular y ya lo sabía.

"Mjm." Respondió Yoh con su cara de dormido, pues se le había acabado el interés cuando se había terminado su helado. 

"¡Aaa! ¡Ya despiértate o te despierto a golpes!" Amenazó Horohoro. Yoh cabeceó. Los demás suspiraron con algo parecido a la resignación. Yoh siempre sería el mismo, sin importar la situación en la que se encontraran.

Un segundo después, sólo Yoh se había dado cuenta de la presencia enemiga de otro Shaman, y por lo tanto fue el único en reaccionar cuando este atacó.

El péndulo pasó silbando frente a sus narices a una velocidad vertiginosa, apuntando hacia Kish, distraído con Koloro, quien quería montarlo. Kish hubiera sido atravesado de lado a lado por el filoso péndulo de no haber sido por la intervención de Yoh, que con sólo pensarlo y desenvainar a Harusame hizo la posesión de objetos y obstruyó el paso del objeto, haciéndolo miles de pedazos.

Todo el restaurante se quedó helado al oír el golpe que hizo trizas el péndulo de cristal con un ruido como el del trueno. Una milésima de segundo después, el resto de los shamanes ya había hecho la posesión de objetos y se había posicionado frente a Manta, las dos mujeres y al Kitsunebishin, a quien debían proteger a toda costa.

Kish saltó sobre los brazos de Anna, un poco asustado y ladrándole al desconocido con insistencia. "Kyuukyuukyuu."

"¿Quién demonios eres y por qué osas atacarnos en un lugar público como éste?" Preguntó Yoh, molesto. Era una de esas raras veces en la que Yoh se mostraba enfadado por algo, y esto nunca era una buena señal. Por lo general significaba que alguien acabaría en el hospital, generalmente el contrincante.

"Mi nombre es Lyserg. Entréguenme al Kitsunebishin." Dijo, desafiante. Sus ojos verdes estaban llenos de rencor. Otro péndulo colgaba de un artefacto que llevaba amarrado a su brazo derecho. Tenía un Oráculo Virtual en el otro.

"¿Qué te hace pensar que te lo daremos así de fácil?" Preguntó Horohoro, cambiando su tabla por el cañón.

"Tendrás que pelear con nosotros para obtenerlo." Dijo Ren, apuntando hacia la cara de su enemigo con la cuchilla de su lanza.

"No pelearemos contigo en este lugar." Afirmó Yoh, enfundando su espada. "Iremos a un lugar deshabitado, y ahí tendrás tu batalla si tanto la deseas." 

Lyserg hizo un gesto de desprecio. "Pelearé con ustedes aquí y les quitaré el Kitsunebishin." Desafió, y dicho esto se lanzó hacia ellos, con el péndulo frente a él. Como un proyectil apuntaba hacia los corazones de sus víctimas, pero no alcanzó a ninguno de ellos, demasiado acostumbrados como estaban a esquivar objetos mortales.

"Pelearemos contigo en un lugar deshabitado y punto, niño." Dijo Yoh, desenfundando Harusame de nuevo. "Aquí no sólo tu vida corre peligro."

"¡Pelearé aquí!" Gritó Lyserg testarudamente. 

La frustración se apoderaba de Yoh. "Anna, dile a Kish que rodee a este niño con una ilusión. Que piense que está dentro de una caja, o algo para poder sacarlo de aquí." 

Anna hizo lo que Yoh le pedía, y pronto tuvieron la situación bajo control.

Lyserg jadeaba. Se cansó de luchar contra la ilusión, pero ésta era inquebrantable. Durante todo el trayecto a una cancha de fútbol americano muy apartada de la ciudad, luchó con todas sus fuerzas para salir de la caja en la que supuestamente se encontraba. Solamente que esa caja era inexistente. Lyserg sabía que era inexistente, pero no había nada que hacer contra la ilusión del Kitsunebishin.

Ahora se encontraba libre de la ilusión, pues Kish había sido ordenado que lo liberase. Ahora tendría la batalla que tanto quería.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Fin del cuarto capítulo

Bueno mundo, que les pareció? Un bonito cliffhanger, no? Bueno, no exactamente . . . Dejen Reviews! Realmente necesito saber que realmente están leyendo está cosa, para sentirme presionada y escribir! Soy de esas personas que se la pasan flojeando a menos que estén bajo presión . . . Si no me voy a tardar como semanas enteras en actualizar esta cosa!

_Díganme lo que piensan al respecto! Prometo que habrá mas Yoh/Anna en los próximos capítulos, y con suerte, un poco de Horo/Tamao y Ren/Pilika._


	5. ¿La verdadera razón?

**5ta Ronda: Puente de San Francisco**

_Capítulo 5: ¿La verdadera razón?_

Un fanfiction por Kyo

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"¿Nos enfrentarás a los cuatro al mismo tiempo?" Preguntó Yoh, un poco incrédulo. 

"Si así tiene que ser entonces eso es lo que haré." Afirmó Lyserg, apuntando su péndulo de cristal hacia ellos.

"Saldrás derrotado, niño, eso lo sabes." Dijo Yoh. No estaba contento con esta situación. Era viernes, se suponía que debía estar divirtiéndose con sus amigos. Hoy pensaba ir al cine con Anna y un niño caprichudo no le iba a quitar eso.

"Eso lo veremos, Asakura Yoh." Desafió el chico de cabello verde. "¡Morphine!" Ordenó, y una hadita del tamaño de Koloro posesionó su arma. "Péndulo en forma de torpedo."

"¡Háganse a un lado!" Ordenó Yoh al ver la velocidad y la precisión de su arma. Parecía un proyectil autodirigido, y en efecto, eso era. 

Pero en vez de dirigirse hacia los shamanes, su objetivo fue Kish, ocultó detrás de los pies de Anna.

"¡Bríndame tu protección, Espíritu de Luz!" Gritó Anna en el último segundo, extendiendo el collar de esferas azules en un círculo frente a ella. El péndulo chocó contra una barrera invisible frente a la sacerdotisa y al espíritu de la naturaleza. 

El péndulo chocó repetidas veces rápidamente, intentando romper la barrera. Y lo estaba logrando, pues este era un conjuro que necesitaba de mucha energía y mucho poder. Anna sabía que no podría mantenerlo durante mucho tiempo. 

"¡Kyuukyuukyuu!" Ladraba Kish, asustado. 

"¡Yoh!" Imploró Anna, cuando sabía que no podía mantener la barrera.

Pero Yoh no necesitaba que lo llamara para saber que era lo que necesitaba hacer. Yoh blandió su espada en contra del péndulo, pero este era demasiado rápido y falló. Anna cayó de rodillas detrás de él, jadeando. En caso de necesitarlo, no creía poder conjurar otra barrera.

"¿Están bien?" Preguntó Yoh preocupado, volteándola a ver de reojo, sin perder de vista el péndulo y al chico de cabello verde. 

"Sí." Asintió Anna, poniéndose en pie con dificultad.  Kish corría a su alrededor, histérico. 

"¡Eres un tramposo!" Gritó Horohoro, saltando sobre Lyserg. 

"Nosotros somos tus oponentes." Dijo Ren, blandiendo su lanza dorada hacia su enemigo.

"¡Son muy débiles!" Exclamó Lyserg. Su péndulo los golpeó rápidamente, haciendo que los dos cayeran al suelo, debilitando sus posesiones de objetos. "Los derrotaré y tendré al Kistunebishin, ¡con él derrotaré a Hao y me vengaré! ¡No interfieran!" El péndulo retomó su curso original, proyectándose hacia Kish.

"¡Cuchilla de Buda!" Su técnica no alcanzó su objetivo, pero si les ganó unos pocos segundos más. "¿De qué demonios estás hablando? ¡No te daremos a Kish!" No, no se lo podía entregar. Tenía que defenderlo a toda costa. Anna se pondría muy triste si Kish salía de sus vidas. Dejaría de sonreír más fácilmente, dejaría de ser más abierta. No podía perder, de ninguna manera.

"¡Sé, que tú, Asakura Yoh, tienes alguna conexión con Asakura Hao! ¡Si te derroto podré derrotar a Hao!" Dijo Lyserg, atacando de nuevo.

"Yo no tengo nada que ver con ese tipo." Dijo Yoh, frunciendo el ceño. Ryu se había encargado de desviar el péndulo nuevamente.

"Es cierto. Hao es un asesino despiadado." Dijo Horohoro, fortaleciendo su posesión.

"Yoh es todo lo contrario." Ren afirmó.

"¡Cállense!" Gruñó Lyserg. "No me importa lo que digan. Los derrotaré. Tengo que ser más fuerte. Ustedes son débiles, debo ganarles. Debo matar a Hao." Lyserg tenía los ojos desorientados mientras dirigía ataque tras ataque contra ellos.

"Yoh." Llamó Anna cuando Yoh estuvo lo suficientemente cerca y estuvo segura que Lyersg estaba distraído con el resto del equipo. "Si logramos quitarle a su Espíritu Acompañante podremos hacer que deje de atacarnos."

Yoh asintió. "Pero se mueve demasiado rápido, no podrás atraparlo a menos que este lo suficientemente cerca."

"Provócalo, usa a Kish de carnada. Quítate en el último segundo, no tendrá tiempo de frenar." Explicó Anna.

"Es demasiado arriesgado, podría darte a ti." Dijo Yoh, frunciendo el ceño, alerta por sí el péndulo se dirigía hacia ellos.

"No hay más remedio. Confía en mí." 

"Siempre."

 "¿Quieres a Kish, niño? Tendrás que pasar sobre mí primero." Provocó Yoh, haciendo un gesto burlón, sacando la lengua y jalándose el ojo. Kish se retorcía, molesto, en sus brazos.

"¡Nadie se burla de mí y menos un descendiente de Asakura Hao!" Gritó Lyserg, saltando sobre el resto del equipo, ignorándolos por completo. "¡Péndulo en forma de torpedo!" Lyserg atacó, de acuerdo a lo planeado. Yoh no se movió, sosteniendo con firmeza a Kish, que lo rasguñaba en su desesperación por salir del camino del péndulo.

En el último segundo, justo cuando Kish pensó que moriría y Lyserg pensó que había ganado la batalla, Yoh saltó a un lado, rogando porque a Anna no le sucediera nada.

"¡Ah!" Un grito un segundo después, pero Yoh no sabía si era de dolor o por el calor de la batalla. Después, la nube de polvo se despejó e Yoh pudo ver lo que sucedía. Anna se sostenía el brazo izquierdo, y en su cara se reflejara el dolor, pero el hada Morphine estaba atada y asegurada al rosario de esferas azules. Al pasar por el círculo formado por el collar, el hada Morphine había sido expulsada del péndulo, atándola al collar y a la voluntad de Anna. El péndulo yacía en el suelo, sin vida. Una gota de sangre se resbalaba por la punta.

"¿Anna, estás bien?" Preguntó Yoh, preocupado, finalmente soltando a Kish, que corrió a olfatear a Morphine, curioso.

"Sí. Fue sólo un rasguño." Dijo, poniendo de nuevo su máscara de indiferencia.

"¡Jajaja!" Rió Horohoro de buena gana, viendo el maravilloso plan de su líder y su prometida. "Ahora no tienes más remedio que dejar de atacarnos." En su cara se reflejaba su satisfacción y Koloro compartía ese sentimiento.

"Hmph." Dijo Ren. "Ya lo sabía."

"Don Yoh es tan inteligente. Quiero ser un gran shaman como él." Habló Ryu.

"En realidad no fue mi idea, fue de Anna." Dijo Yoh, sonriendo su característica sonrisa. 

Lyserg lo veía con los ojos ausentes, incrédulo.

"¿No le pasó nada, Doña Anna?" Preguntó Ryu al notar como Anna se sostenía el brazo.

"Estoy bien." 

"Te lo vendaré." Dijo Yoh, sacando una venda de su mochila. Ya tenía experiencia con estas cosas y sabía que siempre debía cargar con lo necesario para curarse a sí mismo o alguien más.

Anna no tuvo tiempo de protestar, porque Yoh ya la sostenía del brazo cuidadosamente. "No es muy profunda." Comentó Yoh, luego: "Chicos, ¿podrían encargarse del niño? Se acaba de desmayar." Todos lo vieron, excepto Anna, extrañados. "Es un debilucho." Comentó la Itako.

"¿Qué?" Dijeron todos, al mismo tiempo que giraban para ver a su enemigo. En efecto, Lyserg se había desvanecido en el polvo, murmurando una y otra vez "soy muy débil." 

"¿Cómo se dieron cuenta?" Se preguntaron los unos a los otros mientras se dirigían a ver que le había sucedido al chico de pelo verde.

Anna dejó que Yoh la curara. Le gustaba la manera en la que sus manos cálidas le rozaban la piel tiernamente, con cuidado. Le ardía la herida. No era muy profunda, pero sangraba y dolía. Anna intentaba mantener la indiferencia en su cara, pero en vista del dolor le era casi imposible.

"No necesitas ocultar tus emociones frente a mí." Un susurró, tan cerca de su oído que sentía su aliento. "Yo sé que eres valiente." Una sonrisa. "Para mí, siempre serás Anna."

El shock se apoderó de ella por un segundo. Lo miró, con los ojos dilatados por la sorpresa, pero en el fondo, algo mucho más profundo se reflejaba en ellos: era gratitud. Anna sintió como un peso se levantaba de su corazón y a él lo quiso mucho más. Porque él la aceptaba como era. 

"¡Ya está!" Dijo Yoh contento y aliviado. "¿No la apreté mucho?"

Anna sacudió la cabeza. "No. Vámonos a casa."

"¿No vamos a ver que pasó con Lyserg?" Preguntó Yoh, un poco desconcertado.

"No. Los discutiremos mañana en la casa de playa de Ren." Dijo Anna, dando media vuelta y dirigiéndose a la parada.

"¿Te llevarás al hada Morphine?"

"Hasta que recuperé su sano juicio será la compañera de juego de Kish."

"Es simpática, ¿no?" 

"Mjm. No quería pelear con nosotros."

"Ah, ¿no?"

"Kish dice que a Morphine le caes bien."

"Ah."

"Dice que su amo está obsesionado con Asakura Hao."

"Ya lo noté. . ."

"Hao mató a sus padres."

Yoh no dijo nada por unos momentos, y su mirada se había vuelto fría y cortante. "Vamos a casa."

"Annita, ¿ya estás lista? No vamos a llegar." Preguntó Yoh a través de la puerta del cuarto de su prometida. 

"Ya voy." Anna e Yoh habían regresado a su departamento junto con Kish y Morphine, dejando que el resto del equipo se encargara del shaman. Yoh confiaba en que podrían hacerlo solos. Lo único que tenían que hacer era mantenerse vivos y al shaman respirando hasta que se vieran en la parada del camión que los llevaría a la casa de playa de Ren al día siguiente. 

"Ya." Anunció Anna al momento de salir de su habitación. A Yoh casi se le cae la mandíbula de lo bonita que se veía en ese momento. Traía el pelo corto suelto, como normalmente lo llevaba. El collar de esferas azules lo daba varias vueltas alrededor del cuello, haciendo que pareciera una gargantilla, lo que complementaba enormemente la playera de tirantes blanca que traía puesta. La playera tenía un estampado de un monito con audífonos naranjas que bailaba al ritmo de la música. Los pantalones negros a la cadera le quedaban perfectos, e Yoh no pudo evitar quedársele viendo.

"Que esperas, vámonos." Dijo Anna, un poco incómoda y avergonzada. No era muy normal que Yoh se te quedara viendo con la boca abierta durante treinta segundos sin decir nada . . .

"Te dije que te gustaría." Dijo Yoh, sonriendo como de costumbre mientras caminaban a paso lento por el parque cerca de su departamento

"Sí me gusto." Una sonrisa pequeñísima. Después de la película habían ido a cenar a un restaurante que servía comida japonesa. No era como la de casa, pero tampoco estaba nada mal. Anna se la había pasado muy bien. Se había preocupado un poco por Morphine y Kish, solos en el departamento; sobretodo por Kish, que aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para hacer destrozo, pero aparte de eso, no se la había pasado tan bien en mucho tiempo.

"Y tú que decías que tenía mal gusto." Dijo Yoh, molestándola juguetonamente.

"Pues todavía no digo que tengas buen gusto."

Yoh frunció el ceño. "¡Oye!"

Una risita.

"Te lo perdonaré, sólo porque me gustas cuando sonríes." Dijo Yoh, como si nada.

Anna se quedó fría por un momento, antes de descartarlo como algo venido de su imaginación. Caminaron en silencio durante unos momentos.

"Oye, Yoh."

"¿Mjm?"

"Lo que dijiste en el campo . . . ¿es cierto?"

"Nunca te mentiría."

"¿A qué te referías?"

"Anna siempre será Anna, e Yoh siempre será Yoh, sin importar lo que suceda."

"Así es como debe ser."

"Te conozco, Anna, más de lo que crees." Una sonrisa contagiosa de parte de Yoh y Anna sintió como su corazón se aceleró. Siempre sucedía lo mismo. Era la misma sonrisa que le impedía enojarse con él.

"Si sabes tanto sobre mí . . . " empezó Anna silenciosamente, y en momentos, su voz parecía provenir del viento, "entonces debes de saber la verdadera razón por la que sigo a tú lado después de tantos años." Un beso tierno, simple, inocente en su mejilla, y dio media vuelta.

Yoh se quedó largo rato con su mano sobre la mejilla que los labios de su prometida habían tocado y todavía podía sentirlos en su piel.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Fin del quinto capítulo

Qué le pareció? Chido ¿no? Como Lyerg no me cae muy bien que digamos nada más va a estar un par de capítulos. Porfavor dejen Reviews! La semana próxima voy a entrar a exámenes otra vez! Así que necesito reviews que me hagan feliz y me den inspiración! 

_Ja ne! Se cuidan!_


	6. En la playa

**5ta Ronda: Puente de San Francisco**

_Capítulo 6: En la playa_

Un fanfiction por Kyo

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Disculpen la tardanza. Siento esto de haberme tardado tanto en actualizar, pero que se le va a hacer mi vida se interpone a mis fics! _

_Muchísimas gracias a las personas que dejaron Review la ves pasada. Doumo Arigato Gozaimasu!!_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hey. ¿Llegamos tarde?" Preguntó Yoh inocentemente, mientras arrastraba con mucho trabajo tres maletas tras de sí. Anna caminaba a su lado, cargando a Kish en sus brazos y al hada Morphine atada de un rosario de esferas azules minúsculo al más grande del cuello.

"Como siempre." Respondió Horohoro con su voz malhumorada.

"Fue culpa de Anna." Dijo Yoh, esperando su reacción.

"Ah, pero no te preocupes, no hay problema, sólo llevamos unos minutos aquí."

Anna giró los ojos con irritación, pero se sintió muy satisfecha con su reacción de cualquier manera. A veces era gracioso el miedo que le podían llegar a tener. Esta bueno que pegaba bastante fuerte y que era despiadada cuando se trataba de dar los quehaceres, pero había pasado mucho tiempo desde que realmente los había puesto a hacer algo en el departamento o les había pegado. A veces le molestaba, pero la mayoría del tiempo estaba muy a gusto con el hecho.

"¿Qué hicieron con el shaman?" Preguntó Anna, viendo de reojo al chico de pelo verde, que estaba sentado entre Ren y Ryu.

"Lo mantuvimos vivo, como dijeron. Fue bastante difícil, no quería comer un solo bocado, casi se lo damos a la fuerza. Se la pasó diciendo que era muy débil."

"Mmmm, no es muy débil, pero mejor que lo piense así. ¿Tú crees que intente quitarnos a Kish de nuevo, Annita?"

"No. No nos lo quitará de nuevo. Le devolveré a Morphine, y que se vaya."

"Déjenme ir con ustedes."

"¿Huh?"

"Déjenme ir con ustedes. Son fuertes. Necesito amigos fuertes."

En un susurro. "Este niño está bien raro, ¿no crees Yoh?" Preguntó Horohoro.

"La verdad sí." Le respondió al mismo volumen. "Está bien. Con que no intentes robar a Kish de nuevo."

Lyserg sólo asintió.

"Entonces . . . ¡vamos a divertirnos!"

"¡¡Yahooo!!" Gritó Horohoro, sintiéndose en su elemento mientras surfeaba las olas. "¡Es casi lo mismo que el snowboarding! ¡Es genial!"

"Eres muy lento." Dijo Ren, mientras lo rebasaba a unos centímetros, montando la misma ola.

"¡Ya verás chinaboy!" Amenazó Horohoro mientras iniciaban otra de sus usuales peleas. El resto los ignoró, pues esto era cosa de todos los días . . .

Las chicas estaban felices tomando el sol en sus bikinis, mientras Kish, Morphine y el resto de los espíritus se relajaban en una sombrita.

Yoh escuchaba música cerca de las chicas, viendo las nubes alto en el cielo y disfrutando de la brisa de la tarde. Ryu intentaba ligarse a algunas de las chicas que se paseaban en la playa, pero todas lo bateaban.

Manta dividía su tiempo entre chapotear en lo bajito y jugar con la arena porque le tenía miedo al mar. Bueno para él que ya se había hecho de algunos amiguitos que sino de su edad, al menos si estaban de su tamaño . . .

Lyserg los observaba, no comprendiendo su comportamiento. Parecían estar tan relajados, como si realmente no estuvieran en medio de una Pelea de Shamanes, sino simplemente viviendo una vida normal como cualquier otra persona. . .

Yoh tenía ganas de divertirse a expensas de las chicas. Era divertido oírlas gritar y armar escándalo. No había duda que las chicas le daban un buen sazón a las cosas. Y en ese momento Yoh tenía una muy buena idea para sazonarlas más. Sabía por experiencia propia que Horohoro estaría dispuesto a ayudar, y con un poco más de convencimiento, era seguro que Ren también formaría parte del plan. Ryu no estaba por el momento, así que podía descartar su ayuda, había ido con Manta a comprar unos refrescos. Lyserg no contaba, pues por más que los chicos habían intentado brindarle su compañía y hacerlo hablar se había rehusado a abrirse, por lo que habían decidido dejarlo por la paz.

En unos minutos Yoh tenía todo arreglado. Como había predicho, Horohoro había prácticamente saltado a la oportunidad (siempre que le tocara Tamao) y aunque Ren había sido más difícil de convencer (era un chico bastante tímido detrás de esa máscara de eterno hastío por el mundo), ya tenía todo arreglado. Cada quien cargaba con su propia cubeta (tomada prestada de algunos chicos que jugaban en la playa). Yoh esperaba que Anna no se hubiera dado cuenta, aunque era difícil que a ella se le escapara una. Pero en ese momento estaba tan ocupada tomando el sol que realmente lo dudaba.

"¡¡¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!" Gritaron las chicas al sentir el agua fría del mar en sus espaldas. Se pusieron en pie de un salto, como si hubieran sido mordidas por un alacrán y se enfrentaron a sus antagonistas – los tres chicos reían a más no poder, inconscientes de las miradas asesinas que las tres chicas les estaban mandando, incluso Tamao y especialmente Anna.

Anna, con el bikini rojo y negro empapado y una mirada asesina, se dirigió a Yoh, pues convenientemente aun se estaba riendo frente a la toalla en la que segundos antes ella había estado tomando el sol.

"¡De ésta no te zafas Asakura Yoh! ¡Voy a matarte!" Dijo Anna, preparando una de sus múltiples técnicas secretas.

Lo bueno era que Yoh ya tenía un plan de escape, cosa que no le había dicho a los otros dos chicos, pues ellos no sufrían tanto peligro de ser muertos como él. Apenas Yoh sintió la mirada de Anna sobre él se echó a correr en dirección contraria a ella, directo al mar.

Anna, pensando sólo en su venganza, no vio que el que ella lo siguiera era parte de su plan – lo cual fue bastante bueno para Yoh, que no quería morir tan joven.

Anna chocó contra el agua unos diez segundos después que Yoh lo hiciera, pero fue lo suficiente. Debido a las olas y a la espuma del mar, Anna fue incapaz de ver lo que venía e Yoh no se detuvo a que ella se diera cuenta.

Saliendo sorpresivamente de detrás de una ola, Yoh saltó sobre Anna, haciéndola caer de espaldas sobre el agua y la arena. Una ola pasó sobre ellos y los dejó empapados.

"Ya estás mojada de cualquier manera, Annita." Dijo Yoh con una sonrisa despreocupada, soltándola y ayudándola a ponerse de pie, aunque para ayudarla no hubiera sido necesario poner su brazo alrededor de su cintura . . .

Anna, tosiendo por el susto y la ola que la había arrollado, no rechazó el contacto, e incluso se recargó sobre él. Eso fue sólo durante un segundo. Anna no había olvidado a lo que venía, y aunque era cierto que de cualquier manera ya estaba mojada, no se iba a zafar tan fácil. Anna saltó sobre Yoh y empezó una verdadera guerra de agua y arena. Yoh reía a más no poder y Anna, olvidándose de todo lo demás, comenzó a reír también. Yoh nunca había sido más feliz que al escuchar ese sonido, y juró para sí hacerla reír de esa manera cada día por el resto de sus días.

"Todavía tienes arena en la cara." Le dijo Anna a Yoh mientras se lavaban la arena en las regaderas de la playa.

"¿Ya?" Preguntó el chico al hacer el intento de quitársela, peor en realidad lo único que había logrado era mancharse aun más.

"No." Dijo Anna con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras le limpiaba la cara como si se tratara de un niño. Yoh cerró los ojos relajándose con el toque de sus dedos en sus mejillas.

"Ya está anocheciendo." Dijo Yoh cuando habían terminado y se estaban secando. 

"Sí. Vamos a cenar a algún lado." Respondió Anna. El resto de los chicos se habían ido hacia un rato, dejándolos solos en la playa. Al parecer Ren había invitado a Pilika al cine y a comer algo en disculpa por la empapada que le había dado en la tarde y Horohoro se había quitado un poco de su timidez y había invitado a Tamao a salir. Tamao, roja como un tomate había aceptado la invitación. Todavía no se sobreponía muy bien del hecho que Yoh quisiera estar con Anna en vez de con ella, pero ya estaba por superarlo. Salir con Horohoro le hacía bien.

"Va. ¿A dónde quieres ir? Hay un restaurante en un puerto que oí está muy bueno. Se pueden ver las estrellas muy bien desde ahí. ¿Quieres?"

"Ajá. Pero primero debo cambiarme." Dijo Anna, mientras se ponía una ombliguera negra con el estampado de un chibi-ángel y unos mini-shorts de mezclilla sobre el bikini ya seco.

"¿Para qué? Vámonos así." Dijo Yoh encogiéndose de hombros. Él traía una camisa playera con el estampado de un chibi-diablo y unos shorts naranjas. 

"No nos van a dejar entrar vestidos así." Dijo Anna, viéndolo de reojo.

El rió. "Claro que sí." 

En efecto sí los dejaron entrar. Anna solamente tuvo que enviarle al mesero una mirada gélida el momento que Yoh comenzó a tener dificultades para que los dejaran entrar. Tal como Yoh había dicho, el lugar era perfecto para observar las estrellas. Como era una playa bastante apartada de la ciudad, las luces eléctricas no interferían y con la luz de luna reflejada en la superficie del mar, era todo un espectáculo. 

"Este lugar es hermoso." Comentó Anna.

"Mjm. Y la comida es deliciosa."

"¿Es comida en todo lo que piensas?"

"Mmm. No, también pienso en otras cosas. Como en el futuro, o en Shaman King, o en ti o en Kish o en todos los demás." _Sobretodo en ti. _

"¿De verdad? ¿Qué no eres Yoh el que nunca piensa en el futuro y sólo hace lo que traiga el presente?"

"Ehehe. Claro que sí. Sólo que a veces me pregunto que será de mí en un par de años, cuando todo esto haya pasado. Todo lo que sé es que quiero ser feliz y vivir tranquilamente." _Contigo, Anna, sino no cuenta._

"Pues ya somos dos." Respondió Anna, con una sonrisa como de lado, mientras se recargaba cómodamente en el respaldo de su silla y se relajaba. "Vamos a vivir cómodamente y con muchos lujos, ¿no?"

Yoh sólo asintió con una sonrisa, pero parecía una sonrisa triste. _¿Me quieres, Anna? ¿O es sólo porque me convertiré en Shaman King por lo que sigues conmigo? No se si podría sobrellevarlo si sólo estás conmigo porque te daré lujos cuando sea Shaman King. _"¿No trajiste a Kish?" 

"Sí. Pero estaba cansado y por eso dejó que mi pulsera absorbiera su esencia. Funciona igual que la tabla mortuoria ¿sabes?"

"¿De qué hablan tú y Kish?" Preguntó Yoh, curioso. Desde que el pequeño había llegado a sus vidas siempre había querido saberlo.

A Yoh le pareció que Anna se sorprendió por un momento, y un sonrojo coloreaba su cara. Pero fue sólo por un segundo, antes de que su cara de indiferencia volviera a su lugar, así que Yoh no estaba seguro de haber visto lo que vio.

"De muchas cosas." Respondió Anna simplemente, encogiéndose de hombros mientras pasaba un dedo sobre el borde de su vaso en un gesto nervioso.

"¿Cómo de qué?" Insistió Yoh, queriendo saber si ese sonrojo y ese momento de sorpresa habían sido reales. Miraba su cara con detenimiento, rehusándose a perder un detalle.

Anna le dirigió una mirada ligeramente irritada, o más que irritada, incómoda. Anna podía se mandona y enojona en veces, pero era incapaz de mentir, sobretodo cuando se trataba de Yoh. "De lo que siento y de lo que pienso. A cambio él me cuenta acerca de su vida, de lo que cree y de lo que ve." _Kish es un gran espía. _Pensó con un poco de malicia.

"¿Me lo puedes decir?" _Yo también quiero saber. Quiero saber que piensas y que sientes. Por favor, dímelo._

Anna le dirigió una sonrisa ¿_tímida? _Pensó Yoh. "Cuando esté lista, te lo diré."

"¿Lo prometes?" Preguntó Yoh con esa sonrisa que hacía que el cerebro de Anna dejara de funcionar correctamente.

Anna no lo pensó un solo momento. "Lo prometo."

_Con eso es suficiente por ahora, al menos.  _"Entonces yo también te diré lo que pienso." Su voz era un dulce en ese momento. "Te ves muy hermosa esta noche."

Anna se quedó en shock durante unos segundos. "Emm, gracias Yoh." Bajó la vista, tímida, mientras se pasaba la mano sobre un mechón de cabello que le caía sobre la cara y se lo ponía detrás de la oreja.

Pero no hubo posibilidad de terminar la velada. La Pelea de Shamanes estaba en todas partes, y en ese mismo momento decidió interrumpirlos. Lo sintieron antes de verlo. Era como un pellizco y un toque eléctrico en el fondo de sus mentes, como ver el fondo de un río a través de aguas turbulentas, pero estaba indudablemente ahí.

El puerto dejó de ser el tranquilo lugar de descanso que era en cuestión de pocos segundos. Yoh y Anna apenas tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar y sabían que lo más importante en ese momento era la seguridad de las personas inocentes que se encontraban en el restaurante.

"!Rápido! Evacuen este lugar. ¡Una ola gigante viene hacia nosotros!" Gritó Yoh desesperadamente desenvainando a Harusame y despertando a Amidamaru de su tableta mortuoria. 

"¿Eh?" Se preguntaron todos los clientes, viéndolo raro y sin hacer caso de sus advertencias. Eso fue hasta que Anna les lanzó una mirada gélida.

"¿Qué no lo escucharon, bola de inútiles? ¡Muévanse, demonios!" Gritó Anna, quitándose el collar de perlas azules del cuello.

En efecto, una ola gigantesca se dirigía hacia ellos, muy parecida a la que Hao había hecho hacía ya unos años en la segunda etapa del torneo, pero esta vez no era sólo agua lo que venía hacia ellos. Estaba cargada de un intenso poder, muy parecido al de Kish, pero incontrolado.

"Anna, llama a los demás y aléjate de aquí. Sube a algún lugar muy alto." Ordenó Yoh, haciendo la posesión de objetos y preparándose para recibir la ola con todo su cuerpo.

"Está bien." Luego: "Cómo si supiera donde están." Murmuró Anna para sí misma, pero no tardó en idear un plan para llamarlos mientras corría en dirección contraria de la ola, evitando a las personas presas del pánico con maestría mientras sacudia la pulsera azul que llevaba en la mano derecha. "Kish, despierta con un . . ." Empezó Anna, pero no tuvo tiempo de terminar la frase, pues un Kish desorientado salió de la pulsera en ese momento. _¿Qué pasa? _

"Necesito que me hagas un favor. Reúne a todos los chico, ya sabes quiénes." Dijo Anna, mientras le presentaba imágenes de las personas que quería que contactar. "No traigas a Lyserg. Ese chico tiene algo que no me gusta."

_Haaaaaaai. _Dijo Kish obedientemente mientras se propulsaba hacia delante con una fuerza desconocida. 

No tuvo que voltear para saber que era lo que pasaba cuando oyó un ruido como el de un trueno tronar muy detrás de ella. Yoh había hecho la posesión de objetos, materializando al gigante Amidamaru, que detenía la ola con todas sus fuerzas, pero no sería capaz mantenerse así por mucho tiempo. Anna rezó porque los chicos estuvieran cerca, sino Yoh podía correr el riesgo de morir aplastado por la gigantesca ola y el poder desconocido que lo acompañaba. 

Un segundo después, como en sueños, pues debió haber sido un sueño porque era imposible que lo hubiera escuchado realmente, escuchó el chillido electrónico del oráculo virtual, anunciando la Liberación del segundo Espíritu.

Ahí fue entonces cuando sintió una opresión en el corazón, como sí una montaña se hubiera caído encima de ella. Un momento después oyó el sonido de agua impactándose contra el concreto y no pudo sentir el ki de Yoh.

Ella se congeló, viendo el vacío. Lo buscó frenéticamente, negándose a creerlo tan fácilmente, pero no lo encontró. Ese lugar donde debía estar la esencia de Yoh estaba vacío y ella  no lo soportaba.

"¡¡¡YOOOOOOOOH!!!" Puso toda su desesperación en ese solo grito, pero no obtuvo una respuesta.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Fin del capítulo seis

_Me tardé con este capítulo, no creen? Bueno, esperemos que no vuelva a pasar. Qué les pareció? Este si es un bonito cliffhanger, para ke no puedan dormir MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!_

_Ajem, en fin. Dejen review si quieren saber rápidamente que le pasó a Yoh, sino, creo que voy a tardarme un par de semanas MUAHAHAHA!_


	7. En el hospital una vez más

5ta Ronda: Puente de San Francisco Capítulo 7: En el hospital una vez más Un fanfiction por Kyo  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Holaaaaaaaaa! Cómo están todos? Disculpen la tardanza! Al menos no me tarde tanto como la otra vez . . . Disfruten este capítulo, los adictos Y+A, mucho mucho de eso en este cap. Tmb, la llegada de otro personaje, y la captura de otro Espíritu! Disfruten!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"!!!YOOOOOOOOOH!!!" Gritó Anna, materializando toda su desesperación en ese solo grito. Cayó de rodillas sobre suelo de concreto, pero no sintió de dolor al chocar contra él. Miraba con los ojos vacíos y perdidos de quien no encuentra lo que busca.  
  
"¡Ea! ¡Señorita! ¡Quítese del medio que no ve que viene una ola gigante hacia usted!" Gritó una voz desconocida, extranjera, gentil, pero Anna no lo escuchó. Aun buscaba ese ki perdido de su prometido. Sabía que tenía que estar en algún lugar, no había manera que Yoh muriera así . . . todavía tenía que convertirse en Shaman King . . . todavía tenía que casarse con ella.  
  
"¿Qué no escucha?" Gritó la voz de nuevo, pero esta vez más cercana. "¡Ea, pues! Entonces vamos pa' arriba aunque usted no diga nada." Dicho esto, manos grandes y morenas la agarraron por la cintura y de un salto se encontraba en el techo de un edificio cercano, la ola chocó justo donde ella había estado segundos antes. Ella no se dio cuenta.  
  
Fue entonces cuando lo encontró, una simple chispa de vida que se rehusaba a apagarse. Anna se puso en pie de un salto, tratando frenéticamente de localizarlo en el caos en el que se hallaba. El agua llegaba hasta el techo de los restaurantes, haciéndolos parecer simples islas de colores revueltas por agua brava y salada.  
  
"¡Llévame allá!" Ordenó al desconocido desesperadamente, señalando una de las islas de colores a unos cientos de metros de ellos.  
  
"¡Ea, señorita! ¿Quién es usted para darme órdenes? Además, ya está a salvo, para que quiere ir para allá."  
  
"¡¡Llévame para allá!!" Gritó Anna y el desconocido no tuvo más remedio que obedecer, algo en su voz le decía que esto era mucho más importante que un simple capricho.  
  
De un salto como el de un felino, recorrieron el camino hasta donde Anna ordenaba. Anna no se detuvo a darle las gracias al desconocido, y tampoco se pregunto como había sido capaz de saltar tan alto y ser tan rápido; lo único que importaba en ese momento era Yoh.  
  
"¡YOOOH! ¡Demonios, Yoh, si no me respondes en este momento te voy a dejar sin cenar por un mes! ¡Y vas a entrenar 24/7!" Anna no podía detener las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas mientras gritaba sus amenazas.  
  
Anna  
  
Anna se detuvo en seco, viendo de un lado para otro frenéticamente. Era muy débil pero juraba haberlo escuchado.  
  
"¿Lo escuchaste? ¿Lo escuchaste?" Preguntó Anna al desconocido, quien la miraba con confusión aparente.  
  
"¡Ah, caray! Yo no escuché nada, señorita."  
  
Anna  
  
Lo escuchó de nuevo, y esta vez supo donde estaba. Corrió hacia la orilla del techo, y a pesar de la oscuridad en la que estaban sumidos, lo vio: flotando sobre el agua, boca abajo.  
  
"¡YOOOOH!" Gritó al mismo tiempo que saltaba al agua sin pensarlo dos veces. Lo alcanzó en cuestión de segundos, girándolo para poder ver su cara. Aun respiraba, levemente, pero seguro.  
  
"Yoh, juro que si te mueres . . . si te mueres . . ." Murmuró Anna, incapaz de pensar en una amenaza que lo mantuviera en este lado de la línea.  
  
"¡Ataque de las serpientes de agua!" Las serpientes de agua de Ryu los levantaron del agua con facilidad, depositándolos con suavidad sobre el techo donde Ryu, junto con el desconocido, esperaban. Kish flotaba a lado de ellos con preocupación ahora que había regresado de su labor. Las voces de Ren y Horohoro se escuchaban como en sueños, peleando, quizás, contra el segundo espíritu.  
  
"¿Está bien, Doña Anna? Hay que llevar a Don Yoh al hospital, casi se ahoga . . . Me sorprende que no haya soltado a Harusame a pesar de todo y aun queda un poco de su posesión de objetos . . . Don Yoh es extremadamente fuerte."  
  
Anna lo escuchaba todo como si todo estuviera muy lejos, simplemente observando el pecho de Yoh que se levantaba e hundía rítmicamente, lentamente con su respiración . . . Finalmente los eventos del día la alcanzaron . . . ella también se desmayó, junto a él, sobre su pecho.  
Lo primero que notó cuando abrió los ojos fue que el techo era blanco. Por lo mismo no podía ser su propio techo, porque el suyo tenía estrellitas de colores que brillaban en la oscuridad.  
  
Lo segundo fue que le dolía bastante un brazo, el pecho y sentía como si hubiera tragado un litro de agua por la nariz, pero aparte de eso se sentía bastante bien. Al principio estaba confundido por estas sensaciones, pero después recordó lo que había sucedido. Bueno, al menos parte de lo que había sucedido.  
  
Había una presencia, no maligna, pero poderosa. Hizo la posesión de objetos con sólo un pensamiento, pues ya se había vuelto un instinto y se puso entre la ola y las personas, que huían despavoridas tras la advertencia de Anna.  
  
Después un golpe, la ola cayendo sobre él. Luego . . . nada; una profunda oscuridad sofocante, asfixiante - eterna - incluso más aprisionante que la oscuridad de la cueva Yomi, donde pasó una semana sin comer, sin beber, sin dormir. Después de ese golpe se vio envuelto en una oscuridad tres veces más terrible que esa, pero algo lo había salvado de no regresar nunca.  
  
Una voz.  
  
Anna gritando su nombre.  
  
El resto no lo recordaba. Sólo su voz, gritando su nombre una y otra ves como un eco lejano. Gracias a ella había sabido a donde volver, a donde regresar. El también había gritado su nombre, desesperado. Tenía que volver, no podía simplemente dejar de vivir, aun tenía que convertirse en Shaman King, aun tenía que casarse con ella . . .  
  
Había vuelto, aunque no había despertado. Pero ahora podía adivinar con bastante precisión donde se encontraba - de vuelta al hospital.  
  
Entonces notó algo que no había notado durante su primera inspección. Había una presión sobre su brazo - el que no le dolía - gentil y tibia, y hacia cosquillas.  
  
Giro la cabeza un poco para poder ver hacia abajo y lo que encontró fue a Anna, dormida, con la cara oculta por sus brazos sobre la cama y utilizando su propio brazo como almohada.  
  
Al principio Yoh se sorprendió y parpadeó repetidas veces para comprobar que no estaba soñando, pero una vez que se cercioró, no pudo evitar sonreír tiernamente.  
  
Con mucho cuidado de no despertarla, Yoh sacó su brazo de debajo de ella y lentamente se paró de la cama. Estaba cansado de estar acostado y quería saber que era lo que había sucedido después que se había desmayado -pues ahora estaba seguro que se había desmayado, pues por más que intentaba no lograba recordar absolutamente nada de lo que había pasado.  
  
Pero no podía dejar a Anna como estaba. Esa no era una posición muy cómoda para dormir. Ahora que lo pensaba, Anna siempre estaba quedándose dormida en posiciones incómodas. Sin embargo, antes de hacer cualquier cosa, debía ponerse algo decente de vestir - esas batitas de hospital americano eran una infamia. Como siempre que estaba en el hospital, había una maleta con sus cosas en la repisa superior del mini-clóset. Se puso unos jeans y una placer con el estampado de la bandera de Japón y se acerco silenciosamente hacia Anna, ya que tendía a despertar con cualquier ruido.  
  
"Annita." Era un susurro al oído. "Ven, Annita, súbete a la cama."  
  
Anna no se movió.  
  
Yoh suspiró levemente. Esperaba poder cargarla con ese dolor en el brazo . . .  
Yoh salió de la habitación tranquilamente, buscando el área de espera, donde seguramente estarían al menos parte de sus amigos (estaba seguro que al menos Ryu y Manta hubieran querido esperar a que despertara en el cuarto pero Anna seguro los había corrido . . .)  
  
"¿Qué pex, Amidamaru?" Preguntó Yoh a sus espíritu acompañante una vez que sintió su presencia, a la vez reconfortante y consternada.  
  
"¿Ya se encuentra bien, amo Yoh?" Preguntó el espíritu del samurai con preocupación evidente en su voz.  
  
Yoh rió despreocupadamente como solía hacerlo. "Claro, Amidamaru. Un par de moretones y músculos adoloridos es todo lo que me queda. No te preocupes por mí."  
  
"Está bien, amo Yoh. Me retiro a mi tablilla, si necesita algo, por favor llámeme." Dijo Amidamaru. Yoh sospechaba que se sentía culpable por lo que le había sucedido, pero confiaba que después entrara en sus cabales, ya que obviamente no era su culpa, pero si después de unas horas seguía así tendría que hablar con él . . .  
  
Después de recorrer un pasillo con piso blanco, paredes blancas y techo blando típico de hospital, se encontró con algo que ciertamente no esperaba encontrar en este lugar.  
  
Un jaguar.  
  
Grande, peludo, con dientes y garras filosas - con una mirada a la vez cruel y juguetona.  
  
Al principio pensó que estaba soñando. Después se dio cuenta que no era así y que además sentía una presencia espiritual venida de la criatura.  
  
Los doctores y enfermeras que poblaban el pasillo lo ignoraban, y ninguno de los pacientes si quiera sospechaba que un gato cinco veces del tamaño de un perro San Bernardo los observaba . . . lamiéndose los labios.  
  
Pero el jaguar ignoró doctores, enfermeras y pacientes, y se dirigió directamente a Yoh, que lo miraba fijamente, a la ves que registraba de reojo todas las posibles rutas de escape. Con el tiempo había aprendido que incluso un espíritu que se supone no podía tener contacto con el mundo físico podía dañarlo, y ciertamente no quería ser presa de uno con garras y dientes tan grandes.  
  
"¡Ea, Mic!" Dijo una voz repentinamente, y el gato dejó de acercarse hacia Yoh.  
  
"Chico, dónde te habías metido que llevo horas buscándote ¿Qué haces por acá? ¿Viniste a checar al chico despeinado y a la chica linda pero malhumorada?" Dijo el hombre negro, con un peinado estilo afro del doble del tamaño que su cabeza y un acento nunca antes escuchado por Yoh.  
  
De repente Yoh se dio cuenta que el chico estaba hablando de él y Anna.  
  
"¿Quién . . . quién eres tú?" Se encontró Yoh preguntando.  
  
El hombre volteó. "Ea, chico pues que no te había visto. Tú eres Asakura Yoh, ¿no es así? Es un gusto conocerte. Todos en el mundo Shaman están hablando de ti en estos momentos, chico. ¡Eres famoso!"  
  
El signo de interrogación arriba de la cabeza de Yoh casi se podía palpar. "¿Eh?"  
  
"Ea, mi nombre es Chocolove, pero puedes llamarme como quieras no me molesta. ¿Dónde está la chica que te encontró, pues? Esa niña si que tiene carácter."  
  
Yoh se mostraba cada vez más confundido. No se explicaba como esta persona podía conocerlo y conocer a Anna. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba inconsciente?  
  
"¡Yoh!" Escuchó su nombre, y esta vez provenía de una voz conocida. "Ya era hora que despertaras, hombre. Llevas casi un día dormido, carajo. Mi cumpleaños es mañana y creeme que no quiero pasarlo en el hospital esperando que despiertes."  
  
"Horohoro." Dijo Yoh con su típica risita. Mientras tanto el hombre que se hacía llamar Chocolove seguía hablando como merolico. "¿Quién es esta persona, Horohoro?"  
  
"Ah, ¿te refieres a Chocolove? A esta persona le debes la vida de tu prometida y la tuya propia, Yoh."  
  
"¿Eh?"  
  
"Te lo explicaré . . ." Dijo Horohoro con resignación a la vez que una gota de sudor recorría su frente al ver la cara de confusión completa del joven shaman.  
"Ahí fue cuando Horohoro logró congelar toda la ola, y salió la criatura." Seguía contando Ren una vez que estuvieron en la cafetería del hospital. Yoh tenía la atención dividida entre lo que estaba contando Ren (la batalla que se había perdido por casi morir aplastado por la ola gigante) y la criatura subida en la mesa, que observaba a Kororo con admiración.  
  
"¡No estás poniendo atención, Yoh! Dile alguien más que te cuente." Dijo Ren, con su usual malhumor, cruzando los brazos y recargándose en el respaldo, ignorando al resto del avivado grupo.  
  
"Lo siento Ren. Es que el Espíritu esta muy interesante." Dijo Yoh, aunque no sonaba muy arrepentido. Yoh acariciaba el pelaje aterciopelado del pequeño Kish que dormía en su regazo distraídamente, mientras no podía quitarle la vista de encima al segundo Espíritu.  
  
"¿Cómo lo capturaron?" Preguntó Yoh. La criatura ni siquiera había volteado a verlo, al parecer sólo tenía ojos para la pequeña de Kororo. La pequeña espíritu se movía incómodamente de un lado a otro de la mesa, no sabiendo que hacer mientras el Espíritu la veía tan detenidamente.  
  
Todos en la mesa se pusieron colorados, menos Chocolove, que estaba muy ocupado atragantándose algo, después de las debidas introducciones y la historia de su salvamento.  
  
"Pues verás . . ." Empezó Horohoro. "No lo Capturamos propiamente."  
  
"Ah, ¿no?" Preguntó Yoh, cada vez más confundido. Esos sedantes que le metían le nublaban el cerebro . . .  
  
"No. Después de que Horohoro congeló la ola y salió, otro equipo lo capturó." Dijo Ryu.  
  
"¿Otro equipo? ¿Hao?"  
  
"NO, no. Otro equipo cualquiera, no eran muy fuertes . . . Pero eran más rápidos que nosotros. Lo atraparon antes que pudiéramos reaccionar."  
  
"¿Entonces que hace él aquí?"  
  
Se pusieron rojos de nuevo. "Pues . . . al Mizukashin le gustó Kororo. . ."  
  
"¿Eu?" Dijo Yoh, ladeando la cabeza.  
  
"Le gustó, y por eso está con nosotros . . ."  
  
"¿Se le escapó al otro equipo porque le gustó Kororo?"  
  
"Ajá . . ."  
Yoh aun no podía contener la risa al volver a su habitación. Esa sí que había sido una manera extraña de capturar a un Espíritu. Lástima que se lo había perdido. ¡Le hubiera gustado ver la cara de Horohoro! Solía ser muy celoso con Kororo. . . .  
  
Anna aun dormía, con la cara viendo a la ventana. Yoh se había fijado que siempre hacía eso, no importaba en que posición o que habitación estuviera, Anna siempre dormía con la cara viendo hacia la ventana. A Anna le gustaba el cielo, las nubes, las estrellas, todo lo que estuviera muy alto.  
  
Ya le habían contado todo el incidente, como ella lo había encontrado, sólo guiándose por su instinto y su presencia. Si ella no lo hubiera encontrado, él aun estaría por ahí flotando, muerto con toda seguridad . . . Ahora tenía una cosa más que agradecerle . . .  
  
Se sentó en la silla junto a la ventana, donde podía a la vez verla a ella y al cielo. Estaba despejado, con una que otra nube blanca y esponjada que flotaba a merced del viento. Estos eran los días favoritos de Anna . . . cuando podía ver y hacer formas con las nubes.  
  
Se había desmayado después de encontrarlo, y durante horas estuvo desmayada. Después lo primero que hizo fue ir a su habitación, sin separarse de él un solo minuto, hasta que se había quedado dormida, muerta de cansancio. Bien decían que el estrés mata . . . y no hay nada más estresante que ver como alguien cercano a ti estuvo a punto de morir.  
  
Los pájaros cantaban a lo lejos, murmurando su canción.  
  
Desde hacía rato tenía pegada una de las canciones favoritas de Anna, y sin darse cuenta se puso a tararearla, susurrando la letra que recordaba.  
  
Tokidoki wa setsunakutte (algunas veces, estoy muy solo)  
  
El primero que volvió de sus sentidos fue el oído, y lo primero que escuchó bien podría haber seguido siendo un sueño.  
  
Tokidoki wa kurushikutte (algunas veces duele mucho)  
  
Era la voz de Yoh cantando. Aunque Yoh amaba escuchar música nunca cantaba. Pero aunque no era exactamente un profesional, tampoco lo hacía nada mal. Anna cuidó de no dar signos de estar despierta, quería seguir escuchando . . . Además, esa era una de sus canciones favoritas, si no es que su favorita.  
  
Kakeyotte dakishimete tsutaetai (quiero correr, abrazarte, decirte)  
  
Repentinamente, se recordó donde estaba, lo que había sucedido, su preocupación, su miedo y se preguntó que era lo que estaba haciendo ella acostada en una cama con Yoh tan cerca de ella que podía oírlo susurrar una canción.  
  
Demo ima wa iwanai no (pero no lo diré en este momento)  
  
Pero no importaba. Se sentía segura, como no se había sentido hacía mucho tiempo.  
  
Anata ga jibun no yume (El día que finalmente captures tu sueño)  
  
Así - se sentía feliz.  
  
Tsukamitoru sono hi dake shinjiteru (Solamente creeré en ese día)  
  
Una sonrisa escapó a sus labios y estaba segura que Yoh lo había notado, porque dejó de cantar, aunque siguió tarareando lo que seguía.  
  
"¿Ya despertaste?" Preguntó en un murmullo, como no estando seguro del hecho.  
  
Anna abrió los ojos y se encontró con los oscuros de él y una sonrisa, al parecer, imborrable, pues se trataba de Yoh.  
  
"Hola." Anna saludó, estirándose.  
  
Yoh se le quedó viendo, sin darse cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo. Así, despeinada, relajada, parecía cualquier otra niña, sin preocupaciones, sin tener que arriesgar su vida cada hora de su día por el simple hecho de estar junto a él.  
  
Yoh no supo lo que pasaba hasta que ya no había nada que hacer. En un impulso, de agradecimiento, tal vez, o de algo más, la apretó fuerte contra su pecho y escondió la cara en su cabello claro - olía a rosas - y susurró a su oído.  
  
"Gracias, gracias." Una y otra vez, como si el repetirlo haría que ese momento durara para siempre.  
  
Anna parpadeó varias veces, casi incapaz de comprender lo que estaba sucediendo. Después, lo abrazó de vuelta, dudosa. No sabía que era lo que le sucedía a Yoh, pero no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de estar tan cerca de él.  
  
"¿Qué haría sin ti, Anna?" Anna sintió algo húmedo tocar su cuello, tibio y a la vez tierno.  
  
Eran lágrimas.  
  
"¿Qué sucede Yoh?" Preguntó la sacerdotisa, sin saber que hacer. "Todo está bien. Todo está bien."  
  
Yoh siempre sonreía. Yoh nunca lloraba. Yoh era la persona más despreocupada del mundo, pero ahora, parecía que esa personalidad se había esfumado, dejando a una persona vulnerable y desprotegida, llorando para ser consolado sobre el hombro de una mujer.  
  
Se sentaron sobre la cama, abrazados, mientras Yoh descargaba todo su miedo, toda su frustración sobre el hombro de Anna. Había estado a punto de morir. Anna lo dejó llorar, frotando su espalda como una madre hace a un hijo, y aunque después lo negara, lágrimas de empatía corrían por sus mejillas. Casi había perdido su sueño, junto con su vida.  
  
///////////////////////  
"¿Ya estás bien?" Preguntó Anna silenciosamente, como si no quisiera que la escuchara, mientras caminaban por el típico pasillo blanco del hospital. Después de darse de alta podían ser libres y empezar a planear la fiesta de Horohoro. Se suponía que iba a ser sorpresa, que había sido propuesta por Tamao, quien se lo propuso a Pilika quien se lo propuso Anna, quien dijo que podían usar su depa siempre y cuando ella no tuviera que recoger ni poner un solo dólar. Los demás habían aceptado, después de todo, el departamento de Yoh y Anna era uno de los más grandes y le quedaba cerca a todos, por eso siempre le caían cada que otro día.  
  
"Sí." Dijo Yoh con una de sus típicas sonrisas. Tenía los lentes oscuros puestos para no preocupar a sus amigos, después de todo, él siempre era el que ofrecía apoyo moral, y si sabían que había llorado. . . pues no iba a ser bueno.  
  
"¡Yoh-kun!¡Anna-san!" Llamó Manta desde el otro extremo del pasillo. Kish, quien momentos antes había estado trepado del hombro del pequeño, salió volando de un salto, empujando a Manta para propulsarse, por lo que estuvo a punto de caer. Ksih voló felizmente hacia Anna, quien lo recibió con los brazos abiertos. "Ya podemos irnos, ya pagamos el hospital."  
  
"Gracias, Manta." Respondió Yoh, dándole una palmadita en la cabeza como si Manta fuera su hermanito menor y saliendo del hospital.  
  
Al momento de cruzar el umbral algo saltó sobre él.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Fin del capítulo siete  
  
Bueno, qué les pareció? Lleno de fluff, no? Espero que les haya gustado. A mi me gustó! Porfavor dejen Review!!! Me hacen tan feliz! Díganme lo que piensan! Díganme las parejas que quieren que aparezcan! (con que no sean yaoi o yuri todo está bien. No tengo nada en su contra pero realmente no sé escribir yaoi y menos yuri ^_^;;) Sólo recuerden esto, YOH ES DE ANNA Y SOLAMENTE DE ELLA. Mmm, ok . . . con eso resuelto, continuemos . . .  
  
Dejen review o conocerán la ira de KYOOOOO!!! Muajajajajaja!!!  
  
Bai!!! 


	8. De vuelta a casa: Especial YohAnna

_Hola de nuevo después de tanto tiempo. Quiero disculparme por no haber actualizado este fanfic en tanto tiempo, pero ya que agarre el hilo de esta historia de nuevo, espero terminarla en unos 4 o 5 capítulos más, rápidamente. Desde luego, si nadie escribe reviews esta historia puede ser sepultada de nuevo. En verdad lo siento, pero a duras penas encontré tiempo para volver a escribir fanfics y si no recibo una respuesta positiva, me temo que no me molestaré en apartar tiempo para esto._

_En fin, dejemos las noticias feas y continuemos con el fic. Este capítulo es muy ameno y se trata de puro Anna*Yoh, espero lo disfruten!_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - 

**5ta Ronda: Puente de San Francisco**

_Capítulo 8: De vuelta a casa: Especial Anna*Yoh_

Un fanfiction por Kyo

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"¡Aaaah! ¡Quítamelo! ¡Quítamelo!" Gritó Yoh agitando brazos y piernas. La cosa le lamía la cara, mojándolo con saliva pegajosa. Genial, pensó Yoh, ahora voy a necesitar un baño. 

"¡Kazu! ¡Deja de lamer a Yoh!" Gritó Horohoro, tratando de jalar al Miuzukashin de la correa improvisada que tenía alrededor del cuello. 

"¿Qué demonios le pasa, Horohoro? Contrólalo o va a ahogar a Yoh." Reprendió Anna, aunque no hizo ninguno movimiento por acercarse a ayudar a quitar al Mizukashin de encima de Yoh, que gritaba con desesperación. Anna tenía un gesto de asco dibujado en la cara al ver como la criatura parecida a una foca lamía la cara de su prometido. 

"¡Quítamelo! ¡No está nada ligerito! ¡Voy a morir!"

Anna giró los ojos. "No seas escandaloso, Yoh. Kish, hazme el favor de quitárselo de encima, y pregúntale que demonios está pensando."

Kish hizo lo que Anna pedía, no sin algunas dificultades. El Mizukashin, con sus patas como aletas de foca, su cola de delfín y todo él cubierto de hermosa y muy resbalosa piel blanca era imposible de sostener y se escabullía rápidamente. Tenía el mismo tamaño que Kish y unos ojos grandes e incontentes como los de él. 

Cuando por fin le hubieron quitado al Espíritu de la Naturaleza de encima al pobre de Yoh, este estaba completamente empapado y jadeaba con cada respiración. Eso sí, su sonrisa había vuelto con su usual fuerza.

La única respuesta que Anna obtuvo de Kish fue que el Mizukashin había tenido ganas de hacerlo porque Yoh le caía bien.

Como Yoh aún se estaba recuperando de sus heridas, Anna lo ayudó a ponerse de pie, pues parecía que en cualquier momento se tambalearía y caería sobre su propia cara. Horohoro se veía dispuesto a ayudar, pero después de la mortal mirada de Anna y la orden de agarrar bien al Mizukashin, se quedó puesto en su lugar, fuera del alcance de Anna.

Anna aun tenía un brazo alrededor de Yoh cuando comenzaron a caminar. Yoh era perfectamente capaz de caminar por sí solo, cabe decir. Después de todo, había sostenido heridas mucho peores en peores momentos y siempre había podido caminar. De cualquier manera, no le molestaba en absoluto que Anna estuviera lo suficientemente preocupada por él como para medio-abrazarlo de aquella manera.

Horohoro se sentía un poco incómodo. Siempre había sabido que Anna e Yoh andaban. No oficialmente "andaban" sólo que estaban juntos. Es decir, eso lo sabía todo mundo, pero cuando estaban en bola no se notaba. Después de todo, ninguno de los dos demostraba mucho estar interesado el uno en el otro. Pero ahora eso había cambiado. De un tiempo para acá, en realidad. De repente se encontró deseando que Tamao lo quisiera tanto como Anna quería a Yoh.

"¿Cuándo vamos a hacer la dichosa fiesta? Ya se nos arruinó el fin por eso del Mizukashin." A decir verdad, Anna le tenía un poco de rencor al pequeño Espíritu. Casi había matado a Yoh. Tal vez no era su intención, pero eso no le quitaba . . .

Kazu pareció encogerse de pena. Horohoro frunció el ceño. "Su nombre es Kazu, Anna. Y él no tiene la culpa. Es igual a Kish."

Anna reprimió un suspiro. Su carácter no le permitía dejarlo ver que sabía que tenía razón, así que decidió cambiar de tema. "¿Dónde están los demás?"

"En el estacionamiento. Ren estaba estacionando la camioneta."

Habían tenido que caminar una buena distancia para llegar hasta la camioneta. Era rentada y Ren era el conductor. De alguna manera milagrosa se habían logrado subir los nueve y aun había dejado un espacio suficiente para subir a los otros tres. En total eran doce: Ren, el conductor, Jun y Lee Pyron, de copilotos, Ryu y Manta en el asiento de en medio, que le guardaban lugar a Horohoro, Yoh y Anna, y en el asiento de atrás se encontraban Pilika, Tamao, Lyserg y Chocolove, estos dos últimos de agregados culturales. 

Lyserg no había dicho palabra desde el ingreso de Yoh al hospital. Todos creían que se mostraba rencoroso por no haberlo llamado al incidente. Chocolove había manifestado ser exactamente lo contrario a Lyserg en cuanto a carácter. No paraba de hablar. Contaba chistes todo el tiempo y no importaba lo que Ren dijera, nunca se molestaba. 

Cuando Yoh, ayudado por Anna, subió al coche, todos menos Lyserg se mostraron jubilosos de su regreso. Chocolove se comportaba como si lo hubiera conocido toda su vida. Kish y Kazu jugaban en la cajuela con el resto de los espíritus en modo chibi.

Como siempre que se va apretados como sardinas en un coche, es necesario resignarse a tener mucho contacto físico con las personas con las que va. Sin embargo, Anna no estaba exactamente preparada para la posición que se encontró con Yoh.

Anna se encontró sentada en el regazo de Yoh. Yoh, al tratar de ponerse cómodo pues los moretones le dolían cuando se movía, terminó recargándose contra la puerta, con una rodilla sobre el asiento. Ahí fue cuando Anna, perdiendo el equilibrio, se encontró sentada en el regazo de Yoh. 

Al principio, ambos quedaron en shock, ninguno de los dos sabiendo que hacer. 

Ren arrancó el coche antes que ninguno de los dos dijera nada, tan solo un momento después. Yoh sentía como si todos tuvieran los ojos clavados en ellos y estaba casi seguro que Anna podía sentir su corazón latir, tan fuerte palpitaba. Finalmente tomó una decisión.

Anna simplemente se sentía incapaz de moverse, pero cuando Yoh puso sus brazos alrededor de ella, uno sobre su cintura y el otro arriba del pecho, supo que no quería moverse.

Aunque el resto aparentaba no verlos, todos estaban atentos a lo que hacían. Después de todo, no era todos los días que la fría Anna se dejara abrazar y tampoco era todos los días que el tímido de Yoh abrazara a una mujer.

"¿A quién paso a dejar primero?" Preguntó Ren. Aunque no lo pareciera, Ren era fanático del volante. Cuando los chicos primero comenzaron a manejar, Horohoro y el siempre se peleaban por hacerlo. Pasados los años incluso el testarudo de Horohoro dejó de intentar quitarle su lugar.

"A nosotros." Dijo Anna, antes que cualquiera pudiera hablar. "Yoh necesita descansar."

"No es cierto." Dijo Yoh, al oído de Anna, pues en la posición en la que estaban no permitía otra cosa. 

"Claro que sí." Refutó Anna. Yoh estaba a punto de volver a negarlo cuando reprimió un bostezo. "Yo siempre tengo la razón." Dijo Anna, dándole un codazo juguetón a su prometido. 

Los chicos olvidaron su discreción y la miraron directamente con los ojos como platos. Esto no podía estar sucediendo. ¡El Apocalipsis venía en camino! Cuando el mundo no acabo, o tal vez porque Anna les mandó una mirada asesina, hicieron como si nada hubiera sucedido.

"¡Se siente bien estar de regreso en casa!" Exclamó Yoh al entrar en la sala de estar de su departamento. Kish se le adelantó y se lanzó sobre su rincón del sillón favorito. El resto de los chicos y chicas lo siguió y pronto la casa estuvo llena de gente y espíritus. Tantos, que apenas se podía pasar. 

La causa de la visita era bastante inesperada, y para el malestar de Anna, irremediable. Tal como había pedido, Ren los había traído primero a ella y a su prometido a su departamento, el problema fue que a la mitad del camino empezó a llover. No era una simple lluvia cualquiera, eso era cierto con toda seguridad. Pronto las calles estuvieron inundadas. De puro milagro lograron llegar al departamento.

Todos estaban mojados fríos, y algunos, molestos. Sobretodo Ren, quien tuvo que estacionar la camioneta y fue el que más se mojó. Pero también había algunos que eran muy felices con la situación. El único jubiloso porque la ciudad de San Francisco estuviera hecha un verdadero lago era Kazu, quien nació del agua.

Anna fue directamente a su cuarto a ponerse algo más cómodo y sobretodo, seco. Optó por unos pants naranjas ultra deportivos, de esos que hacen ruido y una playera con la leyenda "Ángel enamorado" en kanji. Cuando salió, en una de esas de sus rachas amables, Anna ofreció a Pilika y a Tamao cambiarse de ropa en su cuarto y que se pusieran lo que quisieran.

Cuando Yoh hubo terminado de ponerse unos pants negros con naranaja y una playera sin mangas con la leyenda "" en el frente y unas lindas alas blancas en la espalda, los chicos también se cambiaron, pero aun no dejaba de llover. Anna veía hacía la ventana, viendo como la tormenta alimentaba los ríos que se formaban en las calles. Definitivamente iban a tener que pasar la noche en el departamento.

Yoh se sentó junto a Anna en el suelo, pero en vez de ver la lluvia, observaba a la Itako. Ella estaba tan ida en sus pensamientos que no notó su presencia. 

Leer auras es lo primero que un Shaman debe aprender. Esa habilidad permitía hacer cientos de cosas, desde leer el poder espiritual de un enemigo hasta saber que tan cerca está tu novia.

Mientras todos hacían su escándalo en el departamento (Jun, Pilika y Tamao estaban haciendo la cena. Horohoro y Ren se peleaban por el control remoto, Chocolove trataba de hacer reír a Lyserg sin mucho éxito y Kish y Kazu emprendían una guerra de miradas. Ryu todavía se estaba peinando) Yoh observaba a Anna, pensando en lo que había sucedido recientemente. 

Anna había dejado que él la abrazara. Ella lo había abrazado en el hospital y hasta había llorado por él, tan preocupada por él estaba. 

Cierto que siempre había sido pilar de fuerza de sus amigos y ellos de él también. Sin embargo, su verdadero pilar de fuerza siempre había sido Anna, con esa inquebrantable confianza que tenía en él.

"¿Ya te sientes mejor?" Preguntó Anna. Yoh no supo cuando Anna se dio cuenta de su presencia, pues él también se había perdido en sus pensamientos mientras que la observaba.

"Sí, ya no me duele nada." 

"Eres un tonto." Dijo Anna en un susurro, ahora que el susto se le había pasado. "Sólo a ti se te ocurre tratar de detener esa ola tu sólo." 

Yoh rió despreocupadamente. "Hakuna Matata." Y rió otra vez. "Tú sabes, lo pasado pasado." 

Anna no pudo evitar soltar una risita. A veces actuaba tan tonto que daba risa. "Debería duplicarte el entrenamiento sólo por eso."

"No, no Annita, todo menos eso." Exclamó Yoh, genuinamente espantado.

"Entonces tendrás que hacer méritos." Dijo en un susurro tan bajo que casi no la oye. Había algo en su voz que hizo que Yoh se acercara. De repente deseaba tanto besar sus labios rosas entreabiertos. 

Inconscientemente se acercó, sin siquiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Esto era algo que hacía tanto deseaba, simplemente besarla. De alguna manera, creía que sí la besaba, entonces ella sabría. Sabría cuanto le amaba, y cuanto estaba dispuesto a hacer para mantenerla a su lado. Y si eso significaba convertirse en Shaman King, movería el cielo y la tierra para conseguirlo.

Se acercó más y más, hasta que un mero centímetro separaba sus labios de los de ella. No estaba dispuesto a retroceder ahora.

Hasta que Tamao gritó.

Los instintos de un Shaman siempre vienen mucho antes que sus pensamientos. Harusame estaba desenfundado y frente a él en tan sólo un segundo, tan sólo un paso delante de Anna, para protegerla en caso de ser necesario, mientras Anna, con el rosario listo, también se había puesto en pie, tomando la retaguardia.

Tanta alboroto no hubiera sido necesario.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Fin del octavo capítulo

_Esperen el próximo capítulo!_


	9. La entrada del espíritu de fuego

_Aquí les tengo el siguiente capítulo! Este esta lleno de acción y el humor escasea por aquí, pero tiene parte del romance dramático que tanto le gusta a cualquiera __^^ _

_Así que sin más rodeos! Les presento el noveno capítulo! La entrada de Hao!_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**5ta Ronda: Puente de San Francisco**

_Capítulo 9: La entrada del espíritu de fuego_

Un fanfiction por Kyo

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

"¡Se me quemó la cena!"

Al oír esto, Yoh parpadeó rápidamente repetidas veces, sin alcanzar a comprender completamente lo que acababa de suceder. Después, cuando finalmente las circunstancias fueron procesadas, se echó a reír a carcajadas, tanto que le dolía el estómago.

Anna giró los ojos y volvió a sentarse, tratando de ocultar un sonrojo de vergüenza que acaba de aparecer en sus mejillas, puesto que todos los presentes estaban observando a la pareja. Yoh aún no paraba de reír, totalmente ajeno a las miradas de sus amigos. 

Sin embargo, el ataque de risa de Yoh fue interrumpido cuando un poder espiritual como uno que había sentido tan sólo una vez antes, golpeó sus sentidos. En tan sólo un instante supo que provenía de la ventana, justo detrás de su prometida. Anna lo notó también, pero no pudo hacer nada al respecto.

Un enorme puño rojo rompió la ventana momentos después, pulverizándola y rociándola sobre los presentes. Vidrios rotos se incrustaron en los muebles, en el piso, en el techo, y de no ser por la protección de sus poderes espirituales, los reunidos hubieran sido mutilados.

El puño se retiró, y en su lugar, sobre el balcón aterrizó un joven. Esta persona aparentaba la misma edad que cualquiera de los presentes, diecisiete o dieciocho a lo mucho. Pero su expresión y sus ojos estaban llenos de sarcasmo y de desprecio. Con una sonrisa un tanto parecida a la de Yoh que sin embargo ponía los pelos de punta, observó a cada uno de los shamanes, itakos y demás. 

Anna, que era la más cercana al recién llegado, se puso en pie con la misma expresión de indiferencia que siempre tenía en el rostro y se puso detrás de Yoh, que miraba al encargado de hacer añicos su ventana con una expresión confundida, y le hubiera ofrecido un asiento de no ser por la fuerza que irradiaba, el ki asesino que portaba. Cuando Anna hubo llegado detrás de su prometido, Kish saltó a sus brazos, y hubiera comenzado a ladrar si Anna no le pone una mano sobre el redondo hocico.

El chico pareció tomar esto como una seña para hablar. "Hola, hola, hermanito. Lindo lugar que tienes aquí. Lástima por tu ventana."

Yoh, con esa cualidad que tenía de tomar todo a la ligera y de sonreír así le estuvieran cercenando un brazo, dijo. "Si, muy lindo ¿no? Lo escogió Anna. No te preocupes por la ventana, así entra la brisa mejor."

"¡YOH!" Lo reprendió Anna, pues los otros estaban demasiado en shock como para hacer otra cosa que no fuera parpadear. "¿Cómo le dices que no se preocupe por la ventana? Qué la pagué." Al oír esto, todos se cayeron sobre sus caras, excepto, desde luego, Yoh.

Yoh rió nerviosamente. "Sí, tienes razón Anna-chan . . . ahorita le digo."

"¡Hao!" Gritó Lyserg, una vez que hubo recuperado la cordura y salido del tremendo shock que acababa de recibir, cortesía de los dueños del departamento. "¡Te mataré, maldito hijo de ****!"

"¡Ah!, si será Lyserg." Dijo Hao, mirando al chico como si fuera una mancha en el suelo. "¿Sabías que acabas de insultar a la madre del dueño de la casa?" Dijo con absoluta calma. Lyserg le gruñó.

"¡AH!" Exclamó Yoh como si hubiera sido iluminado. "¡Tú eres Hao! ¡Mi hermano mayor!" Anna se llevó la mano a la cara en completa incredulidad, el resto hizo como que no lo escuchó, tanta era la pena que sentían de conocerlo, e incluso Hao parecía un poco unfazed.

Hao recuperó la sonrisa momentos después, como si el episodio anterior nunca hubiera cruzado por su vida.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres Hao? ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?" Preguntó Lyserg, pues Yoh aún parecía estar meditando acerca de su descubrimiento.

"Justo la pregunta que estaba esperando." Dijo Hao con una mirada de triunfo y satisfacción. "Nada difícil de conseguir, oh no. Todo muy sencillo."

"Sin rodeos, maldito." Le dijo Lyserg, que parecía querer matarlo en ese momento, pero por alguna razón se estaba conteniendo.

"Qué mal carácter." Refutó Hao, pretendiendo estar ofendido. "Quiero que Anna venga conmigo."

Anna frunció el ceño e Yoh se puso frente a ella, ocultándola de la vista de Hao. "¿Qué demonios quieres con ella?"

"Ni tú puedes ser tan tonto, otouto (hermanito). Es tan obvio."

Eso en realidad hizo que Yoh gruñera. Esto arrancó una sonrisa burlona del rostro de Hao.

"Por alguna razón, los Espíritus de la Naturaleza se sienten atraídos hacía ella." Dijo Hao Despreocupadamente, ajustándose la capa. "Por eso me la voy a llevar." Hizo una seña con la mano, y esto hizo que el espíritu de fuego atacara. Todos lograron salir de su camino por meros centímetros. Todo por donde tocaba el espíritu se incendiaba.

Horohoro se encargó de controlar el fuego. "Espera, maldito, no podemos pelear en este lugar."

Hao solamente rió. "Pero si no vamos a pelear, simplemente me llevaré a la Itako que tienes bajo tu protección. ¿O será al revés?" Preguntó Hao burlonamente.

"No te llevarás a Anna." Yoh dijo quedamente, pero su voz acarreaba una amenaza palpable.

"¡Amidamaru! ¡Posesiona a Harusame! Rápido, al techo." Ordenó Yoh a sus compañeros, quien utilizaron los balcones del edificio para subir hasta el techo. Horohoro se llevó a Tamao, mientras Ren llevó consigo a Pilika, pues temía de lo que Hao fuera capaz. Al final de camino parecía que se habían metido a una alberca con ropa, tanta era así el agua que caía del cielo.

Yoh envainó la espada ya posesionada y cargó a Anna con Kish en brazos, antes de que ésta pudiera protestar. Saltando de balcón en balcón como sus compañeros, pronto se encontró en el techo. Mientras subía, podía escuchar a Hao.

"Haha. No puedes huir, otouto. No puedes pelear. Estás a mi merced."

Meros segundos después, Hao se encontraba frente a ellos de nuevo.

Yoh se posicionó frente a los chicos, directamente detrás de él se encontraba Anna, con Kish en brazos y Kazu que se escondía detrás de sus pies. Horohoro con Kororo se encontraba a su derecha y atrás, mientras que Lyserg se encontraba a la derecha y atrás de él. Ren estaba a la izquierda de Yoh, con Bason, mientras Ryu con Tokageroh guardaba su retaguardia. Chocolove se encargaba de proteger a la asustada de Tamao y la nerviosa de Pirika, quien no sabía por quien velar, si por su hermano, o por Ren, a quien había aprendido a ver como su novio.

"Vaya, si tienes varias personas de tu lado, otouto." Hao sonrió, y a Yoh se le erizaron los vellos de la nuca. "Yo también tengo gente de mi lado." Dicho esto, tronó los dedos y aparentemente de la nada aparecieron tres chicas.

"Ellas" Empezó señalando a las tres niñas, pues no eran más que eso. "Serán más que suficiente para tus amigos." Rió dulcemente. Y esa fue la única señal que dio para que la batalla comenzara. 

Hubo un flash de luz en la lluvia al chocar los poderes espirituales de los oponentes. Hubo gritos de esfuerzo, de dolor, de satisfacción y pronto estuvieron sumidos en el calor de la batalla. Esas tres simples niñas estaban causando grandes problemas a los amigos de Yoh, pues habían decidido ignorarlo a él y su prometida, quienes sin mirarlos sabían exactamente lo que estaba sucediendo.

Ren estaba luchando contra una de ellas, la más pequeña al parecer. Chocolove y Horohoro se enfrentaban a otra, con bastantes problemas a pesar de la combinación de sus poderes espirituales. La tercera luchaba contra Lyserg y Ryu. Pilika y Tamao, sin saber exactamente que hacer, gritaban palabras de aliento a los luchadores sobre el ruido de enormes gotas de agua cayendo sobre el suelo.

Hao sonreía e Yoh empuñaba su espada con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos blancos se veían a pesar de la oscuridad que los envolvía. El brillo del Espíritu de Fuego alumbraba gran parte de la ciudad en una penumbra macabra.

"Hao, maldito. ¿Qué demonios quieres con nosotros?" Preguntó Yoh a través de dientes apretados. Nunca se había sentido de esta manera. Había algo en Hao que le helaba la sangre y le hacía sentir ganas de golpearlo. Ver su propio rostro en otra persona lo hacía sentir incómodo, como si de repente no supiera realmente quien era. ¿Era él igual a Hao? ¿Su sonrisa se veía igual a la de él, fría, sádica? ¿Era así su mirada, cruel y despiadada? Repentinamente no lo sabía.

"Pero si ya te lo dije, hermanito. Sólo quiero llevarme a esa persona detrás de ti. ¿Es muy difícil de comprender?" Río burlonamente, y a pesar de todo, su risa era dulce. "Perceptivo, sí. Inteligente, no tanto."

Yoh apretó la empuñadura con más fuerza. Cascadas de agua caían sobre de ellos, empapándolos hasta los huesos. Pero ninguno de ellos hizo ademán de notarlo. El golpe de espadas, y garras rugía con la tormenta y gritos de dolor la acompañaban. Los estaban masacrando.

Hao hizo un ademán con la mano y lengüetas de fuego danzaron en las yemas de sus dedos. "Esto va a ser divertido, otouto. ¿No es ella tu persona más importante? Me pregunto como reaccionarás cuando te la quite." Las lengüetas de fuego parecieron propulsarse por voluntad propia, directamente hacia la Itako de Yoh, quien estaba tan solo unos pasos atrás de él. 

En un gesto más veloz que el ojo, Yoh detuvo las cinco lengüetas de fuego con Harusame, posesionada por el fiel samurai Amidamaru. "Nunca te llevarás a Anna." 

Anna sintió como el corazón se le entibió el corazón al escuchar tales palabras y tuvo que apretar el rosario con más fuerza en un esfuerzo por no esbozar una enorme sonrisa. No había duda que Yoh podía ser una persona extremadamente dulce incluso en momentos de vida o muerte.

"¿Oh? Con que mi hermanito sabe jugar con fuego." Dijo Hao con sorpresa fingida. "Pero sabes, otouto, si juegas con fuego, te quemarás." Un brillo sádico apareció en sus ojos y en ese instante de sus manos parecieron cientos de lengüetas de fuego con la forma de cuchillas. Yoh separó las piernas en una posición de defensa y se preparó para el ataque, nunca dejaría que Hao tocara a Anna, no con fuego, no con sus miradas ni sus manos. 

Una vez más, el fuego como cuchillos se propulsó hacia la Itako y el Shaman. Yoh, no sin un poco de esfuerzo, logró detener la mayoría, pero cada vez venían más. Por cada una que detenía con la preciada Harusame, dos más aparecían detrás de ella. Durante bastante rato Yoh logró mantener el ritmo, sin que una sola cuchilla rozara a ninguno de los dos.

Eso cambió segundos después.

Primero lo escuchó. La voz de una niña pequeña que gritaba: "¡Expulsión!" Y entonces fue como si le echaran un cubetazo de agua fría sobre los hombros. Repentinamente Harusame ya no poseía su usual armadura cuando era posesionada por Amidamaru y ya no era ligera como cuando la blandía acompañada de su espíritu. Sintió un enorme vacío en el corazón que lo hizo caer de rodillas. Ahí fue cuando cinco cuchillas lo alcanzaron, una en la mejilla, dos en los costados, una en el muslo y la última en el brazo izquierdo.

La niña había expulsado a Amidamaru de su espada.

"¡Control!"

"¡Basón! ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?" Ren preguntó desesperadamente. Yoh alzó la vista para ver que sucedía. Amidamaru era atacado por Basón, a quien los ojos se le habían vuelto del color de la sangre. Un ki asesino emanaba de él. Amidamaru apenas podía defenderse del espíritu y era incapaz de regresar al lado de su amo.

Mientras tanto, Hao reía. "¿Ahora qué harás, hermanito? ¿Acaso puedes defenderte sin tu espíritu acompañante?" Sus ojos de nuevo tomaron un brillo sádico y su mano se llenó de otra tanda de cuchillas de fuego. "Nunca pensé que mi otra mitad fuera tan débil. Te mataré, puesto que ya no te necesito más."

Yoh se puso en pie con grandes dificultades. Sentía como si una mano fría hubiera agarrado su corazón para jalarlo de su cuerpo. Jadeaba y veía doble, pero aun podía pelear. 

"Eso fue de lo más bajo, Hao." Dijo Anna, furiosa. "Tu sabes bien que la expulsión involuntaria del Espíritu es dolorosa y traumática. ¡Además hiciste que lo atacaran por la espalda!"

"Pero, Annita, no te enojes conmigo. Yo sólo hago lo que tengo que hacer."

"No me llames Annita, maldito." Anna dio un paso adelante, cegada por la ira de la injusticia de la situación. ¡No tenía derecho! No tenía derecho de venir a interferir con sus vidas, con la vida de Yoh. Y sentía que todo era su culpa. Si Hao no la quisiera a ella . . . si tan sólo se la llevara y dejara a todos en paz.

"Ni lo pienses Anna." Yoh puso una mano frente a su prometida, deteniéndola en seco. "No te dejaré que vayas con él sin una pelea."

"¿Cómo?" Preguntó Anna en un susurro incrédulo. ¿Cómo había sabido lo que estaba pensando?

"Te conozco mejor de lo que crees." Dijo Yoh, sonriéndole por sobre su hombro. Luego su semblante se tornó determinado. "Todo estará bien."

Esto, por alguna razón, hizo enfurecer a Hao. "¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡No ves que te mataré! A ti y a todos tus amigos, los dejaré sangrando hasta morir y luego me llevaré a tu prometida." Hao mostraba los dientes en un gruñido lleno de ira y cientos de cuchillas más aparecieron sobre su mano.

"Yo me encargo de evitar eso." Sangrando y sonriendo, Yoh se preparó para enfrentar a su hermano gemelo de nuevo. Pero sin Amidamaru, era poco lo que Yoh podía realmente hacer. Con habilidad solamente Yoh detenía las cuchillas de fuego que Hao propulsaba, divertido, pero las heridas no le permitían moverse con libertad, y, apretando los dientes, sólo su fuerza de voluntad le impedía gritar de dolor.

Ren gritaba, desesperado, llamando a su Espíritu Acompañante a que recobrara la cordura y reconociera a Amidamaru como el amigo que era, pero no sus palabras ni sus gritos furiosos detuvieron a Basón que, controlado por la niña más pequeña, utilizaba todas sus fuerzas para acorralar a Amidamaru, para que no pudiera regresar a su amo.

Los otros tenían sus propios problemas, estando casi al límite de sus poderes espirituales. Las otras dos niñas parecían un poco cansadas, pero realmente no habían afectado su nivel de poder espiritual. Realmente estaban al límite de sus fuerzas. 

La lluvia, cayendo con fuerza sobre sus espaldas, no mejoraba la situación. Era difícil ver, estaban fríos y el cabello se les pegaba a las frentes, haciendo que a cada minuto tuvieran que apartárselo con la mano.

El único seco era Hao, quien, parado sobre el hombro del Espíritu de Fuego, un aura de vapor de agua lo rodeaba incesantemente, pues con tan sólo caer, las gotas eran evaporadas por el Espíritu. "Eres testarudo, otouto, pero eso no va a salvar tu vida. Tampoco va a salvar la vida de tus amigos." 

Anna por primera vez en su vida se sentía absolutamente inútil, sin saber que hacer. No tenía manera de apoyar a su prometido, pues cualquier movimiento que hiciera sería visto por Hao, quien a pesar de estar luchando continuamente con su hermano no separaba la vista de la poderosa Itako quien estaba encendida de rabia. 

Si había algo que Anna detestaba era el sentimiento de sentirse impotente, y aunque su confianza en Yoh no había menguado ni una miga, siempre se sentía mejor sabiendo que podía hacer algo al respecto en caso de que algo saliera mal. Esta vez era todo lo contrario. La causante de todo era ella y no había nada que pudiera hacer. Tan era así, que ni siquiera fue capaz de sentir el ataque de Hao, específicamente diseñado para llegar a la perceptiva Itako sin ser notada. Un ataque que le brindaría poder absoluto sobre ella, que la haría venir sin rechistar y ni siquiera tendría que matar a su otra mitad para obtenerla.

Sin embargo, Hao no contaba con la percepción de su hermano, quien estaba específicamente entonado con la presencia de su prometida.

De no haber sido por Yoh, era seguro que Hao hubiera ganado esa batalla. 

"Anna." Suspiró Yoh cuando ese sentimiento, esa punzada muy detrás de su ser le advirtió del peligro. Sólo tuvo un instante para saltar sobre de ella, haciendo que la esfera de energía lanzada por Hao rozara sus cabezas, pero no los tocara ni los alcanzara.

Hao maldijo, pero no por eso perdió su semblante de perfecta cordura y serenidad. Sobretodo no cuando Anna e Yoh se encontraron en una posición extremadamente precaria de la cual ninguno de sus amigos y ni siquiera los Espíritus de la Naturaleza, quienes cumplían su parte en la batalla, eran capaces de salvarlos.

Cuando Yoh cayó sobre de Anna, sus caída hizo que rodaran varios metros sobre el suelo empapado y golpearan contra la bardilla de la azotea. Esto no hubiera pasado a mayores si la bardilla no hubiera cedido, haciendo que Yoh cayera sobre el borde del edificio de quince pisos.

"¡Yoh!" Gritaron los que pudieron alcanzar a ver como su amigo desaparecía detrás del borde y sus corazones se pararon por momentos interminables. Incluso los enemigos de estos se detuvieron a contemplar ese momento en que Yoh era despedido sobre el borde, mojado, herido, sangrando, con los ojos abiertos de incredulidad. No emitió ningún sonido.

Esto es, hasta que chocó contra la pared del edificio y el golpe le sacó el aire de los pulmones.

De no haber sido por los inigualables reflejos de Anna, Yoh no hubiera vivido para contar lo que se sentía ver la vida pasar delante de los ojos.

No podía respirar. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Por qué le dolía tanto? Los costados, era como si le enterraran cientos de espinas serradas, como meterlo en agua hirviendo para después meterlo en agua helada. ¿Qué no conocían piedad, quién le hacía esto? Ya ni siquiera sentía el brazo. ¿Acaso ese era realmente su brazo? Sólo sentía líquido, ahora caliente, ahora frío correr sobre él. ¿Era sangre? ¿Era agua? No entendía, no entendía nada. Sólo quería cerrar los ojos. Sí, sólo dormiría un poco y cuando despertara todo iba a estar bien . . . sólo un poco . . . 

"¡YOH!"

Él conocía esa voz. ¿Acaso era Anna? ¿Por qué sonaba tan asustada? Anna no debía estar asustada, Anna debía ser feliz y vivir tranquila. ¿No era eso lo que más quería? ¿Lo que más querían ambos? ¿Quién la estaba asustando? Necesitaba saber.

Abrió los ojos.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Fin del capítulo noveno

_¿Qué pasará con Yoh? ¿Caerá del edificio sin Amidamaru que lo salve? ¿Qué será de Ren y compañía? ¿Resistirá Anna sin soltar a Yoh?¿Qué hará Hao?_

_^^ Lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo de 5ta Ronda: Puente de San Francisco!_

_Babai__!_

_Dejen Reviews o entonces no lo sabrán! Jeje_

_Gracias **laybet** por haberme nominado para los SKRCA (Shaman King Reader's Choice Awards). Desde luego que acepté! _

_Y muchas gracias a las **organizadoras del concurso**! Es genial que se le haya ocurrido hacer este concurso!_

_También muchas Gracias a **Ana Rescala** por el mail que me mandaste! ^^ Es inspirador recibir mail de los fans! XD Espero que este capítulo responda tus preguntas! Y yo tmp creo que esto este a punto de acabarse . . . la verdad . . . . XD_

_YOH*ANNA__ FOREVER!_


	10. Nadie como tú

**5ta Ronda: Puente de San Francisco**

_Capítulo 10: Nadie como tú_

Un fanfiction por Kyo

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

_Hola queridísimos lectores! Bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo, de este, mi maravilloso fic __^^U He tenido un día bastante pesado como uds comprenderán (Sentía que escribiría ese examen para toda la eternidad!!!) y necesito echarme algunas flores para sobrevivir. ^^ Como son unos estupendos lectores sé que me comprenden. _

_En fin, dejaré de balbucear y continuaré con esto. Este capítulo es especial dado que en parte es un songfic con la canción Nadie como tú (de ahí el título, pero como uds son muy inteligentes sé que ya lo habían notado XD) del maravilloso grupo La Oreja de Van Gogh. Desde luego que los derechos de dicha canción no son míos. (NO DUH!) Así como tampoco son míos los derechos de la obra de arte llamada Shaman King._

_Bien, ya que acabé de decir disparates entre otras cosas más o menos coherentes, continuemos con el fic! Los dejo con nuestro hermosísimo Yoh a punto de caer de un edificio de 15 pisos!_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lo primero que vio fue el rostro de Anna. Tenía los ojos cerrados, concentrándose en sus fuerzas y tratando de ignorar el dolor. Un hilo de sangre recorrió la extensión de su brazo, deslizándose en silencio. Una sola gota cayó sobre los labios de Yoh. 

"¡Anna! Estás herida." Dijo sin aliento, con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos. 

Ella intentó refutarle con un comentario sarcástico, pero una punzada de dolor que recorrió todo su brazo hizo que apretara los dientes para no gritar.

"¡Pero que bonito!" Exclamó Hao dulcemente, con esa sonrisa entre sarcástica e inocente que lo caracterizaba. "Alguien quiere mucho a mi hermanito."

"¡Hao, si la tocas, te juro que te mato!" Dijo Yoh ferozmente, mirándolo con ojos asesinos; ojos como los de Amidamaru la noche que obtuvo el nombre de "Demonio".

Hao rió burlonamente. "¿Y qué vas a hacer, desde ahí?" Dio unos pasos hacia los dos. Los chicos se alarmaron e intentaron detenerlo, pero tenían sus propias preocupaciones. Finalmente habían logrado detener a una de las chicas, que yacía desmayada sobre el concreto mojado y se encargaban de luchar contra las otras dos.

"Opacho, ven aquí." Dijo Hao levemente y un niño increíblemente bajo de piel muy oscura apreció junto a él. "Opacho, veamos cuanto tiempo aguanta Anna, ¿quieres? Hagamos que ella haga caer a su prometido." Hao se estaba divirtiendo. Realmente disfrutaba hacer esto.

Yoh gritó, gruñó y rugió cuando Opacho sacó un cuchillo hecho de piedra debajo de su capa. Opacho pasó el filo sobre el brazo de Anna, sólo para probar su filo. Otro hilo de sangre se deslizó y más gotas cayeron sobre el rostro de Yoh. Anna apretó los dientes, pero no emitió un sonido.

Yoh, al ver el rostro lleno de dolor de su prometida hizo lo único que pudo haber hecho. "Anna, suéltame." Ordenó. Anna sacudió la cabeza. "¡Anna!"

La lluvia caía a su alrededor, dando latigazos con cada gota en sus espaldas. Y por un momento en el que ninguno se movió, escucharon música proveniente de un antro a unos metros del edificio. Nadie había notado las ocurrencias en el techo.

_Nadie como tú para hacerme reír.  
Nadie como tú sabe tanto de mí.  
Nadie como tú es capaz de compartir  
mis penas, mi tristeza, mis ganas de vivir._

Anna escuchaba la música mientras lágrimas llenaban sus ojos. Le dolía tanto, como si el brazo se le fuera a desprender de su hombro en cualquier momento, como mil agujas envenenadas enterradas en su piel, pero se rehusaba a soltar a Yoh. Si tan sólo Amidamaru estuviera con él, entonces no se preocuparía. 

_Tienes ese don de dar tranquilidad,  
de saber escuchar, de envolverme en paz.  
Tienes la virtud de hacerme olvidar  
el miedo que me da mirar la oscuridad._

"Anna, suéltame." Amenazó Yoh, al verla sufrir, tratando de contener el dolor y no dar muestra de él. Pero le era imposible, las heridas que había obtenido al rodar con él, al chocar contra la barandilla y ahora, la herida que Opacho le hacía con el cuchillo de piedra no sólo dolían, sino que también la hacían sangrar, mucho.

"No." Dijo finalmente, mirándolo a los ojos. Si lo soltaba, entonces el tampoco sobreviviría, no con las heridas que tenía, no sin Amidamaru, no con el poco poder espiritual que tenía en estos momentos.

_Solamente tú lo puedes entender  
y solamente tú te lo podrás creer._

Opacho enterró el cuchillo una vez más. Esta vez, Anna gritó e Yoh gritó con ella, de furia e impotencia.

Estaba lloviendo y eso no le gustaba. Se le mojaban las alas y no podía volar. Tampoco le gustaba como el agua penetraba su pelaje y le hacía sentir escalofríos. Es por eso que había encontrado refugio en un pequeño callejón entre dos altos edificios. Aun así, ni la lluvia ni el sonido de una música le permitían dormir. 

_En silencio y sin cruzar una palabra.  
Solamente una mirada es suficiente para hablar.  
Ya son más de veinte años de momentos congelados  
en recuerdos que jamás se olvidarán._

Maulló desesperado y sacudiéndose, decidió salir de su escondite, aunque la lluvia lo empapara hasta los huesos. Quería ejercitar sus alas, pero la lluvia las maltrataría y le gustaban demasiado como para no cuidarlas. Sus ojos anaranjados recorrieron la oscuridad y descubrió que, aparte de la música, había otro ruido. Un grito. No, dos, que llenaban la noche. Un hombre y una mujer gritando de dolor. Vio para arriba y aunque la cortina de lluvia le impedía ver con claridad, notó un resplandor que no era natural. Fuego en medio de la lluvia.

_Nadie como tú para pedir perdón.  
Nadie como tú valora esta canción.  
Nadie como tú me da su protección,  
me ayuda a caminar, me aparta del dolor._

Más sangre surgió de la herida, pero se rehusaba a soltar a Yoh. Sin embargo, después de eso no tuvieron que decidir nada, no si lo soltaba o no, no si se levantaba o Hao los dejaba subir, el destino decidió por ellos.

La barandilla cedió.

_Tienes ese don de dar tranquilidad,  
de saber escuchar, de envolverme en paz.  
Tienes la virtud de hacerme olvidar  
el miedo que me da mirar la oscuridad._

Mirando hacia el cielo y moviendo la cola con curiosidad, fue testigo de primera línea cómo cedía la barandilla y cómo caían del edificio tanto el hombre como la mujer, gritando. En el aire, él la abrazo a ella con fuerza e hizo que estuviera sobre él. Cuando sintió una oleada de poder espiritual llegar a él, supo que este no era cualquier bobo cayendo del techo, que en realidad estaba intentando detener su caída con el poder espiritual que le quedaba. No iba a ser suficiente.

_Solamente tú lo puedes entender  
y Solamente tú te lo podrás creer._

El momento que la barandilla cedió, Yoh supo que no importaba lo que sucediera o cuanto le costara, debía salvar a Anna. Así gastara todo su poder espiritual, debía salvarla. La abrazó fuertemente y entonces realmente vio lo pequeña que era junto a su cuerpo, lo frágil y delicada y sus ganas de salvarla se triplicaron.

"Yoh, no te atrevas a morirte, ¿me oyes?" Dijo Anna entre jadeos sin aliento. Las lágrimas hacían brillar sus ojos, pero por una vez, no le importó mostrar una debilidad, no le importó mostrarle sus lágrimas a su prometido, el futuro Shaman King.

Él sonrió, a pesar de la situación. "Te amo." Cerró los ojos y se concentró en su furyoku.

_En silencio y sin cruzar una palabra.  
Solamente una mirada es suficiente para hablar.  
Ya son más de veinte años de momentos congelados  
en recuerdos que jamás se olvidarán_

Él, que había nacido del viento, sabía que su simple poder espiritual sería incapaz de detener la caída, no sin un médium, no sin un espíritu. Él, que con el viento como amigo había sorteado cientos de caídas y miles de tormentas, sabía que sin ayuda, los dos morirían.

Había algo en ellos que lo atraía. Tal vez era el puro y limpio furyoku que irradiaban, o el intenso amor que sentían que llegaba hasta él o tal vez era el sentimiento de esperanza y confianza que habitaba en sus corazones lo que lo hizo actuar.

Extendiendo sus hermosas alas del color de sus ojos, se elevó en el aire, pulverizando el agua con cada aleteo. Cual una enorme mariposa, se encontró comandando al viento, mandándolo a envolver a aquellos dos que al sentir que ya no caían, abrieron los ojos, sorprendidos.

_Y pasarán los años y siempre estarás buscando un plan  
para que se hagan realidad los sueños que  
soñábamos antes de ayer al dormir  
hablando del tiempo que nos quedará por vivir._

No sabía que era lo que sucedía, pero no importaba, no mientras ambos estuvieran bien, en una sola pieza. Lentamente descendieron sobre el pavimento, incrédulos, pero muy agradecidos. Al finalizar su aterrizaje dentro de la burbuja de aire, todo lo que encontraron fue un hermoso gato negro, empapado, tirado sobre la banqueta, como si estuviera adolorido. 

Ninguno de los dos sentía ningún poder espiritual de él, pero eso no hizo que Yoh, sosteniendo a Anna, pusiera una rodilla sobre el suelo para revisar al gatito, olvidando lo que había ocurrido sólo unos segundos antes. Al ver que no tenía grave, decidió ocuparse primero de su prometida.__

_En silencio y sin cruzar una palabra.  
Solamente una mirada es suficiente para hablar.  
Ya son más de veinte años de momentos congelados  
en recuerdos que jamás se olvidarán._

"Anna, ¿estás bien? ¿te duele algo?" Preguntó Yoh inocentemente. La adrenalina que todavía recorría su cuerpo cegaba su propio dolor y le permitía seguir adelante.

Anna lo miró como si acabara de decir la cosa más estúpida del mundo. "Todo." Respondió simplemente, sosteniéndose el brazo que aún sangraba. Rápidamente, pues sentía que el tiempo se les acababa, ya que Hao ya debía haber notado que estaban sanos y salvos, arrancó un pedazo de su playera y la amarró a la herida de Anna. Ella lanzó un pequeño gemido al aire cuando hubo terminado, pero fue todo. Yoh se disculpó con una sonrisa.

_Y sin hablar. Sólo al mirar sabremos llegar a entender  
que jamás ni nada ni nadie en la vida nos separará._

Una vez que se aseguró que la hemorragia se había detenido, miró hacia arriba y notó que Hao no les estaba prestando atención, sino que veía hacia el resto de sus compañeros, que parecían estar luchando contra él para poder ver lo que le había sucedido a sus amigos.

"Yoh," suspiró Anna, junto a él. 

Yoh, preocupado, regresó su mirada hacia ella. Vio con espanto que la cara de Anna estaba roja, y no era precisamente por que estuviera apenada o enfurecida; tenía fiebre. El cuchillo de Opacho probablemente tenía veneno en su malito filo.

"Anna, ¿qué te duele?" Yoh no sabía mucho de venenos, es más, no sabía nada de venenos. Si Anna realmente estaba envenenada tendrían que ir a un hospital. Yoh temía que los métodos normales no fueran suficientes.

"Estoy mareada." Dijo sosteniéndose la cabeza mientras se tambaleaba, Yoh la abrazo por la cintura para evitar que cayera. Estaba muy caliente. "Annita, ¿puedes caminar?" Preguntó a su oído.

En su cabeza ya estaba formulando un plan. En primer lugar debían salir de la lluvia y encontrar un lugar seco y seguro de Hao y sus hombres. Debía traer consigo a Anna y los chicos. Conocía el lugar perfecto, y no estaba muy lejos.

Alzó la cabeza para ver a Hao y lo encontró aun viendo hacía sus compañeros. Deseó que estuvieran bien.

Con mucho cuidado llevó a Anna hacia el callejón entre los dos edificios, donde estaban protegidos del viento, y, en menor parte, de la lluvia. Sacó su Oráculo Virtual y marcó los códigos de sus compañeros. Lo bueno es que los tenía por grupo y no tenía que marcar cada uno. No tenía los códigos de Chocolove y Lyserg, pero esperaba que los demás pudiera darle el mensaje sin que Hao se diera cuenta.

_Retrocedan al parque. Pierdan a Hao. Anna enferma._

M e n s a j e E n v i a d o .

Ahora solo le quedaba ir allá y esperarlos. Algo debía poder hacer por Anna mientras tanto.

"Anna, ¿me escuchas?"

Su cara estaba roja y con los ojos cerrados se veía realmente enferma. Asintió.

"Vamos al parque." Por suerte, la lluvia ya estaba disminuyendo. "¿Puedes ponerte en pie?" Preguntó dulcemente, incapaz de mantener su preocupación fuera de su voz.

Anna abrió los ojos e intentó verse enfadada. No le funcionó. "Sí."

Como Yoh no le creyó decidió cargarla, estilo novia. Pero antes, debía encargarse de algo.

Retrocedió fuera del callejón y volvió a encontrar al gato. Aún estaba echado. Lo tomó en sus brazos y lo acurrucó dentro de su camisa. Realmente se veía enfermo y cansado, no podía dejarlo ahí.

Regresó con Anna y le puso al minino en brazos. Ella no protestó, es más, pareció contenta de tener al gatito con ella.  Luego Yoh precedió a cargarla en brazos, ignorando la punzada en brazos y costados. Lo bueno era que era rápido sanando.

Ren sintió vibrar su Oráculo Virtual e inmediatamente supo que era Yoh, a menos, claro, que era uno de esos mensajes basura que recibía todo el tiempo (¿¡para qué _demonios_ él querría un _Título Universitario!_?). Lo miró de reojo, tratando de evitar que Hao lo notara. Sólo alcanzó a leer "parque", pero era todo lo que necesitaba. Debía recuperar a Basón y pronto.

Los demás también habían sentido el mensaje, a juzgar por su conducta. Se volvieron más cautelosos, buscando rutas de escape. Ahora que sabían que Yoh estaba bien, se sentían esperanzados. Su líder era realmente un shaman extraordinario.

Hao no notó este cambió, o si lo notó, no dio muestras de ello. Su expresión sarcástica había cambiado por una de completo hastío y miraba la pelea con indiferencia.

Horohoro, con señas imperceptibles, mandó a Kororo a que le ordenara a Kish que atacara a la niña más pequeña, a la que tenía a Basón bajo su control. Si no recuperaban a Basón no podrían reunirse con Yoh en el parque.

Tan sólo unos días después que llegaran a San Francisco, Manta había insistido que buscaran un lugar seguro de sus enemigos, que nadie sospechara de él y el cual estuviera cerca de todas sus casas.

Ese lugar había sido el corazón del Parque del Goldengate, que tenía su propio bosque. Justo en el centro, existía un lugar con todas las características que pedía Manta. Además de algunas cosas extras. El lugar estaba cargado con Furyoku. Furyoku que Yoh había aprendido a controlar a la perfección, dada su casi imposible conexión con la naturaleza.

Con un pequeño rezo y una inclinación de respeto y agradecimiento, Yoh entró al bosquecillo. Le pidió a los árboles que se compactaran y que por favor sólo dejaran entrar a sus amigos. Los árboles le respondieron con un silbido entre sus hojas. Momentos después parecía que la tierra se movía cuando lo árboles hicieron lo que pedía.

Después de asegurarse de encontrar un lugar seco, Yoh depositó a Anna con cuidado sobre las hojas y la hierba, con el gatito aun en brazos. 

"No te preocupes Anna, todo va a estar bien."

Ella respiraba con algo de dificultad, adolorida. Yoh no sabía que hacer. Deseó que su abuela estuviera aquí, ella sabía mucho de venenos. Ahora deseaba no haberse quedado dormido en clase.

El también estaba muy adolorido. Realmente no sabía como es que había podido llegar hasta acá, con Anna en brazos, después de la heridas que había sostenido solo unos pocos días antes y luego con las de hoy. Sentía que no podían ir al hospital en el estado que se encontraban. Harían preguntas que serían incapaces de responder. Además que no tenían dinero ni seguro. La vez pasada había sido diferente, puesto que estaban dado ayuda médica gratuita a los damnificados de la ola.

Suspiró. Rasgó otro pedazo de su camiseta y se acercó al riachuelo, mojándolo con agua fría. Ya no llovía. O tal vez si lo hacía, pero ese lugar tenía sus misterios.

Lo puso sobre la frente de Anna y quitándole el gatito de los brazos, se recostó junto a ella. No podía hacer nada y lo odiaba.

"Todo va a estar bien." Realmente quería creerlo.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Fin del capítulo décimo

_Y qué les pareció? Tienen que decírmelo o mi fuente de inspiración queda seca como un hueso blanqueado por el Sol! Dejen Reviews!!! Su obligación como responsables lectores no les deja otra opción! __^^U Solo un incentivo . . . ._

_Bien, pasando a otros asuntos. Gracias a **Karoru**** Metallium por informarme del hecho de que estaban plagiando mi fic en hispafics.net. Desgraciadamente no he podido localizar a dicha persona, dado que mi fic en esa página aparece como si no tuviera autor. (Por Dios! Y qué estoy yo? Pintada?) Pero mil gracias de cualquier manera! Te vas a ir al cielo! XD**_

_Por otra parte, también quiero dar gracias a todos las personas que han dejado Reviews en mi fic! Hago esto solo por uds personas! La verdad nunca pensé que esto llegara tan lejos y ahora le estamos pegando al Review #100! Hurra!_

_En fin, nos vemos! _

_Babai__! Se cuidan todos! Y recuerden! Las Mates MATAN!_

_Anna*Yoh__ Forever!_


	11. De Chounekos y Furyoku

**5ta Ronda: Puente de San Francisco**

_Capítulo 11: De Chounekos y Furyoku_

Un fanfiction por Kyo

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Hello! Aquí tienen el capítulo once! __^^ No soy una maravilla? En este capítulo no hay tanta acción como en los pasados, cosa que estoy segura muchos de uds agradecerán, ya que se quejaban de que no les daba un respiro a los pobres chicos ^^ _

_Espero lo disfruten y por favor díganme que piensan! Esto está centrado exclusivamente en YohAnna con algunas pistas por aquí y por allá de RenPilika y HorhoroTamao._

_Enjoy!_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Los encontraron recostados sobre la hierba, durmiendo. Sus respiraciones eran leves y muy lentas. Esto los espantó. Horohoro corrió a su lado, tan rápido como su pierna recientemente herida y ahora coja le permitía. Maldito Hao. Un gatito negro de apenas unos meses estaba sentado entre ellos, mirándolo todo curiosamente. Cuando Horohoro se acercó, éste bufó.

"Ea, ¿qué te pasa minino?" Preguntó Horohoro, cayendo sobre su trasero en el pasto por la sorpresa. "Son mis amigos, quítate."

Gotitas de sudor aparecieron sobre las frentes de todos. "Deja en paz al minino, onii-chan. Él no tiene la culpa de que no le agrades." Repuso Pirika al cabo de un momento.

"No, no creo que este sea el caso, Pirika." Refutó gentilmente el shaman chino. "Creo que es más profundo que eso. Ese gato no es normal."

"En eso tienes razón, Ren. Mic puede sentirlo." El jaguar olía el aire con curiosidad y veía al minino con una mixtura entre respeto e incredulidad. "No es cualquier gato."

"Ah, yo sé que es." En ese momento toda la atención se centró en la tímida de Tamao, que se encogió detrás de su tablero.

"Vamos Tamao, háblanos, Nadie te morderá." Dijo Horohoro tratando de ponerse en pie, pero la herida en la pierna hacía que se cayera cada vez.

"Es un kazeneko. Un gato nacido del viento." Tamao dijo al cabo de unos momentos de reunir valor.

"Y ¿eso que tiene que ver? Eso no explica porque está aquí." Observó Ryu con su espada de madera.

"No seas estúpido Ryu, claro que tiene que ver. El viento tiene poderes curativos." Regañó Ren. "Un gato nacido del viento tiene la capacidad de curar a cualquier criatura a su voluntad. De alguna manera debe haber sabido que Yoh y Anna necesitaban su ayuda."

"Los kazenekos suelen ser muy tímidos, me dijo la abuela Kinou. No me explico como pudo llegar aquí y curar a estos dos."

"¿Están seguros que los está curando?" Preguntó Lyserg, escépticamente. Era la primera vez que abría la boca desde que Hao había marchado, despreciándolos por su debilidad.

"Pues claro que sí, chico." Dijo Chocolove, acercándose con cuidado a donde estaban los dos. El kazeneko lo observaba detenidamente, como listo para saltar sobre él si se atrevía a hacerle algo a sus protegidos. Hasta ridículo se veía, dado que el pequeño no era más grande que los dos puños de Ryu. Al ver que sus intenciones no eran malas, se relajó.

"Observa." Le dijo a Lyserg, mostrándole una de las heridas más profundas de Yoh que tenía en los costados. La playera permitía ver hasta sus costillas, dado que la había tenido que rasgar dos veces. 

Lyserg observó maravillado como la herida parecía coserse a sí misma, hilando la carne y cerrándose poco a poco, pero visiblemente. La carne se regeneraba rápidamente e incluso se podía ver como cicatrices pasadas desaparecían de su piel.

"Es . . . increíble."

"Sin embargo, yo sabía que los chounekos (gato mariposa), otra manera de llamarlos, sólo podían regenerar una pequeña cantidad de tejido, pues su especialidad eran las enfermedades y los venenos." Explicó Tamao, formando parte del círculo de curiosos que observaban a la pareja, quienes dormían pacíficamente, ajenos a todos los males del mundo. El chouneko, en medio de ambos, veía a todos los chicos nerviosamente. "Este debe ser extremadamente poderoso."

Todos dijeron ooooo y aaaaa y pero al cabo de un rato, el chouneko se aburrió de observarlos y se hizo un ovillo en medio de la pareja. Los chicos también se aburrieron después de un rato.

"Tenemos que atender nuestras propias heridas." Dijo Horohoro, cojeando hasta otro árbol cercano. Tamao lo ayudó a llegar hasta él y se ofreció a tratarle las heridas, ya que Pilika estaba muy ocupada con Ren. Amidamaru no se podía ver por ningún lado, probablemente deprimido por no poder haber hecho nada para rescatar a su amo o no ser de ninguna utilidad. Basón se veía apenado y no era capaz de dirigirle la palabra a Amidamaru, pues ni siquiera era capaz de verlo a la cara. Tarde o temprano resolverían ese problema.

Kazu se acurrucó junto a Horohoro, pues donde estaba Horohoro estaba también Kororo y eso parecía ser lo único que le importaba. Se lamió las heridas en silencio.

Kish, el menos herido de todo el partido se echó junto a Anna. El chouneko y él hablaron largamente. Algún día esa conversación la sabrían los otros.

Manta se sentó a la sombra de un árbol y comenzó a investigar en su laptop el pasado de los Asakura y su relación con Hao. Lo que encontraría sería valiosísimo para la supervivencia del equipo.

Mientras tanto, Anna e Yoh dormían uno junto al otro y una pequeña sonrisa adornaba sus labios. Aunque la tarde había comenzado pésimamente, la noche no había terminado tan mal y en la mañana todo estaría bien.

El primero de sus sentidos que regresó fue el oído. Escuchaba una respiración lenta, como de una persona durmiendo. De repente se sintió desorientado y abrió los ojos, alarmado. Frente a él encontró el rostro de Anna, muy, muy cerca. Aun más alarmado, se sentó de golpe.

Eso fue algo que no debió haber hecho, puesto que un momento después la cabeza le daba vueltas sin cesar y se le revolvía el estómago, que por cierto desde ayer en la mañana que estaba vacío. Sosteniéndose la cabeza con una mano, se volteó para ver a Anna, que aún dormía, completamente ajena a todo. Yoh no pudo evitar notar lo hermosa que se veía, un poquito despeinada y un pequeño puchero en los labios.

Repentinamente todo lo que había sucedido le regresó a la mente y no pudo evitar sentir náuseas. Un vuelco le retorció el estómago y sintió que la vista se le nublaba. ¿Qué había sucedido? Anna, ella estaba bien, ¿no? ¿Y los chicos? ¿Qué había pasado? Lo último que recordaba era el rostro de Anna junto al suyo en una mueca de dolor que a él le apretaba el corazón. Después todo se había vuelto negro. Quizás se había desmayado.

"¿Anna?" Susurró, como temiendo que ella fuera algo irreal y esto un sueño, puesto que no podía ser posible que nada le doliera, que ella estuviera bien y que el día brillara con tanta felicidad después de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior.

Ella emitió un ligero murmullo que parecía decir "no'scuela. Dormir," que hizo que Yoh parpadeara confundido varias veces. Eso era exactamente lo que siempre decía cuando iba a despertarla, puesto que en algún momento desde que vivían juntos, los papeles se habían invertido y él era el que la levantaba para ir a la escuela. 

"¿Annita?" Volvió a preguntar. "¿Te sientes bien?" Preguntó, arrodillándose junto a ella. Aun no había trazos de los demás cerca y eso lo preocupaba. Tampoco estaba el gatito que habían rescatado de la lluvia.

Anna abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontró el rostro preocupado de Yoh frente a ella. Después decidió que estaba demasiado cansada y los volvió a cerrar. Sentía como si hacía sólo cinco minutos que se había acostado y ahora era necesario levantarse. Ni siquiera tenía fuerza para decirle a Yoh que saliera de su habitación de inmediato y la dejara dormir.

"Annita, ¿te sientes bien?" Repitió Yoh, consternándose con cada segundo que ella no respondía.

Anna, reuniendo todas sus fuerzas asintió, y se dispuso a dormir de nuevo. ¿Por qué había algo debajo de ella que la picaba? Como si estuviera recostada sobre la hierba y no su dulce cama. No le dio importancia.

"Hao no te hizo daño ¿verdad?"

Ese nombre la hizo reaccionar. Se sentó de golpe al igual que Yoh había hecho y estuvo a punto de golpearlo con su cabeza, pero Yoh se quitó. Al igual que Yoh, ella también se mareó. Muy feo.

Se llevó la mano a la cabeza. "Anna, ¿estás bien?" Preguntó Yoh, llevándola a sus brazos, puesto que ya no cabía en sí de preocupación. Necesitaba tocarla, sentirla para saber que estaba bien, para saber que no se le fugaría entre las manos, como la arena.

"Estoy bien." Dijo un poco más fríamente de lo que realmente quería. Yoh hizo ademán de soltarla al percibir su tono, pero ella puso sus brazos alrededor de él. "Estoy bien." Repitió, sabiendo que la noche anterior ambos habían estado a punto de morir. Era normal estar agitados y medio histéricos por todo. Era obvio que él necesitaba algo de que asirse, algo para saber que todo estaba bien de nuevo. Ella también.

"¡Ea! Búsquense un cuarto." Dijo repentinamente una voz familiar que hizo que ambos saltaran varios metros lejos uno del otro, sonrojados. La voz pertenecía a Tao Ren.

"¡Ren! ¿Están todos bien?" Preguntó Yoh después de aclararse la garganta, tratando de ocultar su sonrojo y su pena.

"Todos bien, todos bien." Dijo Horohoro, saliendo de detrás de los árboles con varias bolsas de comida. "Nos dieron un sustito, dama y caballero." Dijo sarcásticamente, lanzándole una manzana a Yoh, quien la atrapó sin dificultad y se la ofreció a Anna. Ésta la tomó con una diminuta sonrisa en los labios que hizo que una sonrisita tonta apareciera en los labios de él.

"¡Pero cómo duermen! Nosotros llevamos horas despiertos." Dijo Ren.

"Déjalos en paz Tao Ren, Yoh-dono y Anna-okami tuvieron una noche muy pesada. Es obvio que necesitaran más horas que nosotros." Replicó Ryu con su espada de madera.

Yoh lanzó una risita y atrapó la segunda manzana que le lanzaba Horohoro. Acto seguido se sentaba junto a Anna debajo del árbol bajo el que habían dormido.

Lyserg y Chocolove salieron detrás de los árboles de los que Horohoro había salido. Éste último tenía un gatito negro en sus brazos.

"Mira Yoh, ese es el gato que rescataste ayer." Dijo Anna bajito, señalándolo.

"Es cierto Anna. Me alegro que esté bien." Yoh dijo con su típica sonrisita despreocupada.

"¿Qué?¿Qué ustedes lo rescataron? Yo diría que fue al revés como una lombriz." Nadie se molestó en mencionarle a Chocolove que así no iba el dicho. Yoh se mostró confundido al escuchar tal cosa (el también ignoró el comentario).

Al ver la cara de confusión de ambos chicos, el resto le contó exactamente lo que había sucedido. Ambos se mostraron muy sorprendidos y luego se voltearon a ver. ¿Éste habría sido el ser que los había salvado de una muerte segura al caer del edificio? Eso parecía.

"Oigan chicos, estaba pensando . . ." Dijo Horohoro cuando hubieron terminado la historia. 

"¿Tú piensas?" "¡Qué milagro!" "Horo, ¿no estarás enfermo? Esto nunca había pasado." Dijeron al unísono Ren, Ryu y Chocolove.

"Ha. Ha. Ha." Rió Horohoro sarcásticamente girando los ojos. "Deberíamos hacer mi fiesta aquí, ya que todas las demás veces se nos a estropeado."

Dicho comentario fue acogido con gran entusiasmo y al poco rato ya estaba concretada la fiesta. Anna estaba feliz porque no tendría que recoger el apartamento, esto es, hasta que recordó que cierto personaje malévolo había destruido su ventana y NO la había pagado.

"Oigan, ¿dónde están Manta y las chicas? ¿Y Amidamaru?" Preguntó Yoh viendo para todos lados. 

"Ah, el enano cabezón está en su casa, dijo que tenía que cargar la pila de su laptop. Además tenía que investigar unas cosas. Al menos eso es lo que dijo. Y las chicas están por llegar. Le dije mi idea de la fiesta ayer que se me ocurrió a Pilika y ahora debe estar con las demás buscando ropa que ponerse, entre otras cosas." Dijo Horohoro poniendo las bolsas en el suelo y sacando ingredientes. "Ah, dijeron que no te preocuparas Anna, también te van a traer ropa para ti."

"No estaba preocupada." Dijo Anna automáticamente, aunque mientras Horohoro hablaba se veía sus propias ropas, rasgadas y sucias por los incidentes de la noche anterior.

"A Amidamaru no le hemos visto desde ayer en la noche. Pero no te preocupes, debe estar por ahí. Traje todo para cocinar." Dijo Horo alegremente mientras sacaba diversos alimentos. A lo largo de los años Horohoro había desarrollado una afición por la cocina y ahora podría muy bien ser un chef profesional. De hecho, estaba haciendo bastante dinero trabajando en un restaurante que vendía comida típica de Hokkaido, el lugar de donde venía.

_Tengo tanta hambre. _ Pensó Anna, recordando que no había comido nada desde la mañana anterior.

"Yo también." Dijo Yoh. "Vamos a comer a un restaurante. Horohoro sólo va a poder hacer comida para la fiesta." La tomó de la mano y se dirigió hacia la salida del bosquecillo. Se despidió del resto con un corto "Ittekuru" (voy y vengo) y pronto estuvieron lejos de la vista.

Anna lo siguió sin chistar, aun preguntándose como había sabido que tenía hambre. El resto se quedo parpadeando, no comprendiendo bien que era lo que había sucedido. 

No muy lejos de su departamento y por consiguiente nada lejos de su preciado escondite, encontraron un puesto donde vendían okonomiyaki. Como Yoh era fan del okonomiyaki y a Anna en nada le molestaba se detuvieron ahí. La persona que atendía era una mujer de pelo castaño muy largo, con las mangas recogidas y dos palas para okonomiyaki en las manos. Se veía feliz. 

Anna e Yoh ya conocían a esta persona, llamada Ukyou.

"¡Irasshaimase, tortolitos! ¿Qué les sirvo? ¿El especial de San Valentín aunque aun falte mucho?" Preguntó la chica con una gran sonrisa pícara. 

Ambos se sonrojaron lindamente y apartaron la vista uno del otro, repentinamente encontrando el suelo muy interesante. A Anna esto apenas le duró unos segundos, y acto seguido puso su cara de indiferencia. Yoh se aclaró la garganta y se sentó sobre el banquito después de ofrecerle asiento a Anna.

"¿Entonces qué van a querer? Tengo de muchos." Dijo Ukyou, haciendo muestra de su habilidad con la pala y mostrándoles el menú.

_Me gusta la especialidad.. _Pensó Anna tras leerlo.

"Dos especialidades, por favor." Dijo Yoh inmediatamente después. Anna parpadeó en su dirección, preguntándose si había sido una coincidencia que él pidiera para ella precisamente lo que quería. Yoh, al ver que lo estaba observando, sonrió inocentemente. Ella apartó la vista. 

_¿Qué pasa, Anna? _Se preguntó Yoh para sus adentros, consternado. No era todos los días que ella lucía confundida.

"Estoy bien, Yoh. No me pasa nada." Dijo ella.

"Yo no dije nada, Annita." Respondió Yoh, ladeando la cabeza y frunciendo el ceño. Definitivamente había algo extraño por acá.

Anna lo vio feo, como si acabara de decir una estupidez. "Pero te acabo de oír, Yoh. Me preguntaste que me pasaba."

"El no dijo nada, querida. Sólo se quedó viéndote con cara de novio preocupado." Dijo Ukyou, quien había escuchado todo el intercambio mientras cocinaba sobre la barra.

Anna no tuvo tiempo de refutar porque en esos momentos se presentó un muchacho como de la edad de Ukyou de voz fuerte y con un bebé en brazos y otro caminando a su lado de la mano. "Ukyou, podrías ayudarme con esto." Preguntó el chico señalando con los ojos al pequeño que tenía en brazos.

"Ryouga, estoy trabajando." Dijo ella frunciendo el ceño en irritación. Luego, con una gran sonrisa se dirigió a Anna. "Podrías ayudarlo, querida. Los hombres no fueron hechos para cargar niños." Dijo girando los ojos en extrema irritación. Anna por un momento se vio sorprendida y un poco dudosa, pero sintió que no podía negarse. Además ella tenía razón, los hombres eran unos completos inútiles cuando se trataba de cargar niños.

Ryouga le sacó la lengua a Ukyou mientras Anna tomaba de sus brazos al niño más pequeño. El niño la veía con los ojos grandes y llenos de curiosidad. Era de un color miel de maple muy hermoso.

"Ryouga, lindo, necesito más harina. ¿Podrías ir a la casa a traerla?"

"¡Pero Ukyou, acabo de ir allá!"

"No querrás que yo la traiga, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Ukyou e Yoh juró que había un brillo asesino en sus ojos. Ryouga también debió notarlo porque en seguida dijo: "NO, no. Enseguida la traigo. ¿Te puedo dejar aquí a Yahiko?" Preguntó suplicante. Ukyou asintió. El otro chiquito, que debía tener a lo mucho cuatro años corrió con su madre y casi la tacklea.

"No, no Yahiko. Al otro lado del carrito. Ve con Yoh, él te cuidará." A lo que Yoh asintió complacido, pues le gustaban mucho los niños de la edad de aquel pequeño.

El pequeño Yahiko hizo caso en el acto y esta vez tackleó a Yoh, quien después de emitir un ligero Uuf cayó desparramado sobre el pavimento. 

"Yoh, ¿estás bien?" Preguntó Anna, preocupada, cuando no se levantó inmediatamente. _Si no estás bien, te juro que te mato. Pensó Anna, irritada. Simplemente no podía creer que un niño de cuatro años tackleara a su prometido cuando el espíritu de fuego y Hao habían sido incapaces de ello._

"Estoy bien, Annita, no me mates." Dijo él, riendo, cargando a Yahiko en sus brazos que lo veía atentamente. Después, con la espadita de madera de juguete que traía en la mano, empezó a golpear a Yoh en la cabeza, haciendo que sus ojos aparecieran en espiral.

Ambos hacían una escena tan cómica que Anna no pudo contenerse y una risita salió de sus labios. 

"No, Yahiko, ¡no!" Dijo su madre, preocupada. Cuando el chico dejó de hacer tal fechoría, ella continuó. "Lo siento mucho, Yoh. Desde que le regalamos esa espada en su cumpleaños no la suelta, y tiene la osadía de pensar que no duele."

Yoh bajó al pequeño de sus brazos y sonrió a pesar de los nuevos moretones que tenía. "Esta bien, Ukyou, no te preocupes." _No te preocupes, porque si hace que Anna ría, me dejaría arrollar por un trailer._

Anna, que en ese momento lo estaba observando, escuchó sus palabras, pero no vio sus labios moverse. _¿Yoh?_

"¿Sí, Anna?"

Algo _muy extraño estaba sucediendo._

"¡Aquí están sus órdenes chicuelos!" Dijo Ukyou felizmente, ofreciéndole sus dos órdenes convenientemente hechas en forma de corazón. Yoh se sonrojó, pero la mente de Anna estaba en otra cosa diferente. ¿_Será posible?_

"¿Qué es posible, Anna-chan?"

_Oh. Por. Dios. _Pero no podía ser posible.

Yoh la vio extrañado.

"¡Yoh-kun! ¡Anna-san! Al fin los encuentro, llevo horas buscándolos. Debí suponer que estaban aquí."

"¡Manta! ¿Cómo estás? Acabamos de empezar a comer, ¿quieres que te pida algo?" Preguntó Yoh con su usual sonrisa, pero en realidad no podía sacarse la mirada de Anna de su cabeza. _¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo?_

"No, no, Yoh. Esto es muy importante." Luego se quedó viendo al pequeño en los brazos de Anna, el otro chiquito de la mano de Yoh y los dos okonomiyakis en forma de corazón y dijo de forma pícara "Pensé que solo estaban comprometidos, jeje."

A lo que Yoh respondió sonrojado "¡Nononoo, digo sisisisi, estamos comprometidos! ¡Pero nada más!" Y luego dijo, muy bajito "Por ahora."

Luego de reírse un poco más pero sin irritar a Anna lo suficiente como para que lo golpeara, continuó con lo que era muy importante. "Encontré información valiosa sobre el chouneko." Dijo, sacando su superdiccionario y su superlaptop. "¿Tu sabes algo acerca de la compatibilidad de furyoku, Yoh?" Cuando lo único que consiguió fue una mirada vacía de parte del shaman, continuó: "El Furyoku se puede dividir en varios tipos, llamados elementos. En total existen unos diez y cada uno significa algo o es una parte esencial de la personalidad del usuario. Por ejemplo el de la madera es la virtud, el del oro la ambición y así sucesivamente."

"El punto es . . ." Incitó Anna impacientemente.

Gotitas de sudor aparecieron en la frente de Manta. "El punto es que el chouneko es conocido por amplificar el furyoku compatible e intercalarlo, sobretodo si necesita hacer una curación como la que les hizo a ustedes. Además de utilizar su propia energía para sanarlos, usaba energía de uno para sanar al otro. Ahora, esto no pasaría a mayores si las heridas y el veneno que sostuvieron no hubieran sido tan graves." Prosiguió Manta y parecía ponerse más nervioso mientras más decía.

"¿Qué pasa Manta?"

"Este . . . Yoh . . . o Anna . . . ¿no han sentido como que pueden escuchar la voz del otro dentro de su cabeza?"

"Pfft ¿cómo crees Manta?" Dijo Yoh inmediatamente, aunque algo le decía que no sonaba tan estúpido . . .

"Es uno de los efectos secundarios de encontrarse con un chouneko y como ustedes tienen furyoku compatible . . ."

"¿Ah sí?" Esta vez fue Anna la que interrumpió, cambiándose al pequeño de brazo. Ukyou no les estaba prestando atención, pues estaba ocupada con una salsa ultra secreta que estaba preparando. 

"Sí. El Oráculo Virtual también dice eso." Acto seguido le quitó el suyo a Yoh y presionó varios botones. Yoh, que en su vida había aprendido a usarlo, aparte de lo básico y mandar mensajes, se quedó pasmado al ver la cantidad de menús que tenía.

"Listo." Dijo Manta, apuntando a Yoh con el artefacto. "Tu tienes Furyoku elemento TIERRA y tu característica principal es la FË. La TIERRA es compatible con el VIENTO. En menor grado con la MADERA y AGUA. Incompatible con FUEGO."

Luego se dirigió a Anna. "Tu tienes Furyoku elemento VIENTO y tu característica principal es la CONFIANZA. El VIENTO es compatible con la TIERRA. En menor grado con el ORO y el AGUA. Incompatible con ELECTRICIDAD."

"Les hice la lectura a Chocolove y a Lyserg también. Choco es electricidad y Lyserg es plata."

_No sabía esto. _Pensó Yoh. _Incompatible con fuego. Con razón no me llevo bien con Hao._

"Y por eso yo no me llevo bien con Chocolove." Dijo Anna, regresando su atención al pequeño en sus brazos.

Sólo volvió a voltear cuando sintió las miradas de Yoh y Manta sobre ella. "¿Qué?"

"¿Porqué . . . porqué lo dijiste como si alguien más hubiera dicho algo antes, Anna?" Preguntó Manta.

Anna frunció el ceño. "Pero si alguien sí dijo algo. Yoh dijo: No sabía esto. Incompatible con fuego, con razón no me llevo bien con Hao."

Yoh se puso pálido. Al ver la mirada de su prometido, ella también se puso pálida. "¿Quieres decir . . . quieres decir que . . . no lo dijiste?"

Yoh asintió.

_Oh. Por. Dios._ Pensó Anna.

A lo que Yoh contestó: "Exacto."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Fin del capítulo décimo primero

_Bueno? Y qué les pareció? Díganmelo, sipo? Sean buenos, ne?_

_Creo que en el universo de Shaman King nunca se había tratado este asunto de un personaje escuchando los pensamientos de otro . . . pero si sí, pues no era mi intención copiar la idea __^^ Simplemente me encanta este tipo de situación XD_

_Como ya pudieron ver los agregados culturales vienen de Ranma ½: Ukyou, la chica que se viste de chico que maneja la pala de Okonomiyaki como arma de artes Marciales. Ella también es prometida de Ranma. _

_Ryouga: El chico superfuerte que se transforma en un adorable cerdito llamado P-chan si lo toca el agua fría. Al igual que Ranma, vuelve a la normalidad con el agua caliente. Busca vengarse de Ranma porque según él es su culpa que esa maldición haya caído sobre él. ¿Mencioné que vive perdido? XD_

_Yahiko, que aquí puse como hijo de los dos, proviene del Universo de Rurouni Kenshin. Es el discípulo principal de Kaoru, a la que llama busu XD._

_Y el más pequeño aunque no tuve oportunidad de decir su nombre es supuestamente Syaoran, de Card Captor Sakura XD Estoy bien loca, ne? XD_

_Nos vemos! Hasta el próximo capítulo._

_Por cierto **Natty-chan, acerca de lo de las mates matan . . . me refería a las Matemáticas, asunto en el que no doy una, por eso matan XD o.O; Espero que tu tengas mejor suerte con ellas XD**_

_Anna*Yoh Forever!_


	12. La Fiesta y el Monstruo

5ta Ronda: Puente de San Francisco

Capítulo 12: La fiesta y el monstruo

Un fanfiction por Kyo

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Las llanuras se pierden bajo tu gracia frágil_

_Se pierde el mundo bajo tu andar visible_

_Pues todo es artificio cuando tú te presentas_

_Con tu luz peligrosa_

_Inocente armonía sin fatiga ni olvido_

_Elemento de lágrima que rueda hacia adentro_

_Construido de miedo altivo y de silencio._

--Vicente Huidobro en Altazor, Canto II

Al cabo de un rato regresaron a lo que cariñosamente llamaremos "el campamento". Yoh y Anna caminaban a varios pasos de distancia uno del otro, con Manta entre ellos mientras el shaman y la itako intentaban mantener sus mentes en un completo blanco, objetivo bastante difícil de obtener, considerando lo que acababa de suceder.

_Esto no me puede estar pasando a mí. _Pensaba Anna, _y que tal si descubre que . . . que no he dejado de pensar en . . . _

Yoh no cabía en sí de curiosidad al respecto de lo que no debía descubrir pero sabía que si escuchaba a propósito Anna se enojaría con él para toda la vida y con justa razón. _Lalalalalalala. _ Pensaba, con el único propósito de no escuchar los pensamientos de Anna y darle su debida privacidad y espacio.

No había transcurrido mucho tiempo desde que Yoh había comenzando con dicha acción cuando Anna explotó . . . dentro de su cabeza.

_¡Yoh, con un carajo, deja de decir lalalala no me dejas escuchar mis propios pensamientos!_

A lo que Yoh respondió con un muy audible Aaaaaaah para el resto de la población, pues Anna no se había preocupado en moderar sus gritos dentro de su cabeza.

Cabe decir que todos los atónitos y muy normales transeúntes se le quedaron viendo feo y con una razón muy razonable, vaya la redundancia, pues ellos no habían escuchado los gritos de Anna dentro de sus cabezas, y por lo tanto no comprendían la razón de los gritos histéricos de nuestro muy querido héroe de audífonos naranjas. Imagínese el lector que es uno de los muy normales transeúntes y repentinamente y sin aparente razón alguna, un chico despeinado con la mitad de la playera rasgada empieza a gritar como si le hubieran arrancado las orejas de un tirón. Ahora el querido lector comprende el motivo de las miradas de los peatones.

"¡Annita, lo siento! Estaba tratando de no escuchar tus pensamientos," Más miradas de parte de los peatones.

Anna suspiró y se llevó una mano a la frente en exasperación. Exasperación con ella misma y con su inocente Yoh. Sobretodo con ella, que todo este asunto y el problema que antes había mencionado en sus pensamientos la tenían de mal humor. Desde luego que Yoh, con sus muy limpias intenciones no tenía la culpa. Lo peor de todo es que nadie la tenía, pues ciertamente era mejor esto que haber muerto, por lo que no podía enojarse con el pequeño chouneko.

_Todo va a estar bien. _Yoh pensó justamente para que ella lo escuchara. Anna no se había dado cuenta, pero él ya estaba a su lado tomándole de la mano para verle la cara y apartando con los dedos tiernamente una mecha de cabello que le caía sobre los ojos.

Ella no pudo evitar sonreír tímidamente y apartar la vista.

"¡Al fin están aquí!" Exclamó Pilika en cuanto pusieron pie dentro del claro. "Llevamos horas esperándolos. Necesitan cambiarse, aquí está su ropa. Apúrense que ya va a empezar." Dijo de un solo tirón, lanzándoles ropa a los brazos. Anna e Yoh la atraparon fácilmente, aunque una vez en sus manos se le quedaron viendo, extrañados.

"¿Qué es esto Pilika?" Preguntó Anna, sosteniendo frente a ella la ropa que le acababa de lanzar que consistía en unos pantalones a la cadera y un mini-top. Pero eso no era lo extraño de la ropa.

Se podría decir que Anna tenía en sus manos la versión femenina del traje de combate de Yoh, consistiendo de un top strapless naranja, sobre el cual iba una chaquetita miniatura negra con las orillas del mismo naranja que el top y unos pantalones a la cadera de campana con el mismo diseño de los de Yoh.

"Ah, Anna-san, te hubiéramos dicho antes, pero como estabas con Yoh-kun no tuvimos oportunidad. ¡Esta fiesta va a ser de disfraces!" Dijo Pilika, emocionada mientras les mostraba su propio disfraz, consistente de la versión femenina del traje de combate de Ren. "Antes que digan algo, los disfraces fueron elegidos al azar."

_Esto es increíble. _Pensó Anna. _Me voy tres segundos y organizan toda una nueva tontería. _

_A mí me parece divertido. _Pensó Yoh, dentro de su cabeza. Anna lo volteó a ver, solo para desviarla nuevamente un poco sonrojada, pues el chico se estaba quitando la playera sobre su cabeza, dándole a la Itako una muy buena vista de sus abs y sus pectorales.

_Además, se ve que se empeñaron Annita. _

_Está bien. _Cedió un poco malhumorada.

_Ya quiero verte con ese traje, jeje. _Pensó, enviándole una sonrisa mientras corría, en parte porque debía cambiarse y en parte porque no quería que lo alcanzara cuando soltara la cachetada. Aunque no sirvió de mucho, pues Anna ya tenía un zapato en la mano y al siguiente momento Yoh yacía sobre la hierba, habiéndole el proyectil pegado entre los omoplatos.

_Tonto. _Pensó sin malicia, y con una sonrisa.

En efecto los disfraces habían sido elegidos al azar. He aquí la manera en que fueron elegidos:

"Definitivamente no quiero ver hombres vestidos de chicas. ¿Te imaginas a Ren vestido de Pilika?" Dijo Jun son una risita.

Después de imaginarlo por unos segundos (inserten aquí una imagen de Ren con falda y diadema con las manos en la cintura regañando a alguien) Pilika y Tamao se echaron a reír. "Sería gracioso, pero, imagínate cuando haya una canción romántica," empezó Tamao y aquí junto las manos y puso una expresión como si estuviera viendo a su príncipe azul, "y él está vestido así, Pilika."

Ella rió. "Definitivamente no es mi sueño. Pero no me molestaría vestirme como él, con algunos cambios, claro está."

"Sí, eso no estaría mal. Conozco a una persona ideal para eso. Daidouji Tomoyo, diseñadora, es amiga mía."

"Primero debemos elegir quien se va a vestir como quien." Dijo Tamao, luego suplicó. "Por favor, no me dejen a Ryu." No había dejado de tenerle cierto temor al mayor de los shamanes después del incidente con el beso la vez que se conocieron.

"Está bien, pero todo lo demás es al azar." Dijo Jun.

"No, espera." Refutó Pilika, "imagínate que a Anna-san le toque Manta o Chocolove, ¡nos mataría!

"Tienes razón." Dijeron Jun y Tamao al mismo tiempo y se estremecieron al pensar en la furia de la prometida de Yoh. "A ella tendremos que dejarle a Yoh. No te importa, ¿o sí, Tamao?"

"No, desde luego que no. Ya lo superé, gracias."

"Entonces hagamos el sorteo."

Y estos fueron los resultados:

Anna - Yoh

Tamao – Horohoro

Jun - Ryu

Pilika – Ren

"¿Y que vamos a hacer con Chocolove, Lyserg y Manta?"

Una sonrisa pícara apareció en la cara de las tres.

Anna se sentía incómoda con el pequeño tank top, que en realidad parecía ombliguera. No que tuviera nada de que avergonzarse pues tenía una figura bastante envidiable, pero había sido criada a la manera tradicional japonesa y no se sentía a gusto enseñando grandes cantidades de piel por largos intervalos de tiempo, pero debía admitir que la cara de Yoh al verla había valido la pena. Una sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en su rostro antes de que pudiera suprimirla.

"_I've got the power"._ Pensó Anna para sí mientras veía a HoroHoro tirado en el piso bailando hip-hop. Era bastante bueno.

Del otro lado del claro, Yoh, que bebía un refresco despreocupadamente pero con los ojos fijos en Anna, escuchó claramente sus pensamientos. Algo le dijo que estaba pensando en su reacción a verla vestida así. Como estaba junto a Manta, se inclinó para poder hablarle al enano vestido de Chocolove sobre el volumen de la música. "Manta, ¿qué significa _Aiv got de pawer_?" Yoh, que nunca ponía atención en clase de inglés se vio forzado a preguntar.

"Yo tengo el poder. ¿Por qué?"

"Nada más." Yoh, que ahora no sólo tenía que imaginar en que pensaba su querida prometida, dejó su vaso con decisión sobre la mesa y cruzó la pista de baile.

"_Hey, Anna."_

Anna lo escuchó antes de verlo. "Yoh." Dijo quedamente, algo en su manera de caminar le decía que tenía algo planeado, y podía o no, gustarle. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Nada. Tenía ganas de verte."

Las sospechas de Anna estaban confirmadas, definitivamente estaba planeando algo. "¿Qué pasa, en serio?

"Nada, Annita. Relájate." Y le lanzó una sonrisita típica de él, pero en la penumbra era difícil ver. Sólo la "pista" estaba alumbrada. HoroHoro seguía bailando al ritmo de Ludacris.

Cuando se terminó la canción, el DJ, Chocolove vestido de Lyserg, puso una canción de rock estilo vaselina. A Yoh se le iluminaron los ojos.

"!Anna! Vamos a bailar." Cuando ella se negó, él no se rindió. "Ándale, ándale, ándale, ándale, ándale, ándale, ándale."

_Yoh! Ya cállate! _Dijo ella, avergonzada de la manera en que él saltaba a su alrededor como cordero abandonado y todos los volteaban a ver.

_Me callo si bailas conmigo. _Pensó para que ella lo escuchara, mientras seguía canturreando "ándale, ándale" para el resto del público.

"¡Está bien! ¡Sólo cállate!" Dijo ella, tomándolo de la mano y acercándolo a la pista de baile.

"¡Yeah!"

A Anna le gustaba bailar. En realidad, a Anna le encantaba bailar, pero como es muy difícil mantener la apariencia de indiferencia mientras se está bailando, rara vez lo hacía. Es por eso que no había sido muy difícil convencerla de que lo hiciera.

Yoh podía ser un experto samurai, con la capacidad de no perder el ritmo en la más agitada batalla, pero era bastante inútil cuando se trataba de bailar. Claro que su increíble despreocupación le hacía ignorar bastante fácil ese hecho y disfrutar de la música que tanto le gustaba escuchar.

Tan sólo en la primera canción, Yoh pisó o estuvo a punto de pisar a Anna unas 5 veces.

"En serio, Yoh. ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser mantener el paso? Ni siquiera es una canción difícil."

"Pero ni siquiera veo para donde voy, ¿cómo voy a saber para dónde vas tú?"

"¿Puedes leer mi pensamiento pero no puedes seguirme el paso?"

"¡Exacto!" Eso le ganó una patada en la espinilla. "Auuuu"

Anna hubiera seguido regañando al inocente Yoh, pero el DJ decidió poner una canción lenta y romántica que dejó a todas las parejitas sintiéndose raras.

Yoh, por primera vez en su vida, no tenía la menor idea sobre que hacer. ¿Debía continuar bailando como si esto fuera lo más común de la vida? ¿O tal vez debería retirarse, no fuera que Anna sintiera que la estaba sofocando? ¿Se sentiría ofendida si se iba?

_Me gusta esta canción. _Pensó Anna silenciosamente, observando como Horohoro se acercaba a Tamao, aún cojeando de una pierna. Era todo un misterio como podía bailar hip-hop con una pierna mala . . .

Ese sólo pensamiento decidió todo para Yoh, quien sin pensarlo más la tomó en sus brazos gentilmente. _A mí también._

"¿Recuerdas cuando éramos pequeños y vivíamos en la casa de mis abuelos?" Preguntó Yoh al oído de ella.

"¿Qué de eso?"

"En ese entonces también te gustaba bailar."

"Teníamos cinco años, Yoh."

"Pero te gustaba bailar. Me hacías bailar contigo, jaja. Yo lo odiaba."

"Sí, sí recuerdo. Te amenazaba con decirle a los abuelos que no habías hecho tus ejercicios de furyoku." Dijo, escondiendo una sonrisa en su hombro. "Y no tenías más remedio que obedecerme."

"Hasta hacíamos coreografía."

"¿Aún lo odias?" Dijo ella quedamente después de un momento de silencio.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Yoh, que no tenía capacidad de retención en la memoria.

"¿Bailar conmigo?"

"¿Lo estaría haciendo si lo odiara?" Él la miró, sino confundido, al menos sí extrañado.

"No, supongo que no."

"¿Te hubiera pedido que bailarás conmigo si lo odiara?"

"No."

Él la incitó a que levantara la cara rozándole la frente con la mejilla. "Mírame. No bailaría con nadie más que tú." Y le dio un beso esquimal.

_¿Quién tiene el poder ahora, eh? _Pensó Yoh, sin realmente pensar que Anna también estaría oyendo sus pensamientos. Pero Anna no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, pues en ese momento el DJ puso una canción de rock super-movida, de la que Yoh sabía que se bailaba lanzando y volviendo a atrapar a su pareja. Por lo que no lo pensó mucho antes de sujetar a Anna por la cintura y lanzarla en el aire, mientras Anna gritaba que la bajara.

Yoh desde luego que no lo hizo, pues por alguna extraña razón esta canción si se la sabía y la bailaba como si hubiera nacido solo para eso.

"No sabía que te gustara el rock."

"Me encanta."

"¿Donde aprendiste a bailarlo así?" Preguntó Anna, mientras Yoh la hacía girar expertamente.

"Viendo la tele."

"Estás bromeando, ¿verdad?"

"Nope."

En eso estaban cuando las tres pequeñas criaturas espirituales decidieron tacklearlos a los dos, como si un peligro invisible los acosara.

Cuando se vieron libres de la confusión, descubrieron que el peligro, ni era invisible, ni los acosaba. Un gran demonio del tamaño de un edificio estaba parado al borde del claro, observándolos con enromes ojos rojos. Era lo suficientemente maléfico como para que Anna sintiera miedo, no se diga el kitsunebishin, el chouneko y el mizukashin, que, temblando, se escondían detrás de los pies de la pareja.

"Me pregunto qué es eso."

"Yo también."

"¿Será amigable?"

"Lo dudo."

"No seas ingenua, Tamao."

"¿Comerá humanos?"

"Tal vez."

"¿Puedo lanzarle una piedra?"

"No sé si sea una buena idea."

"Tal vez esté muerto."

"¿Cómo crees?"

"Pues no se está moviendo."

"Eso es cierto."

"A ver, lánzale la piedra, Chocolove."

"Lánzasela tú, Horohoro. ¿Quién se va a reír cuando esté muerto?"

"Yo."

"No seas mala, Anna-chan."

"Está bien, yo se la lanzaré."

"Incluso puedes usar tu lanza de bat."

"Nunca sabe cuando callarse, ¿verdad?"

""No.""

"¿Soy la única que siente que la está viendo?"

"Nope. A mí me está viendo."

"Yoh, hazte el valiente y háblale."

"Está bien."

Yoh dio un paso al frente agitando las manos mientras todos lo veían con incredulidad. Nadie realmente había pensado que él prestaría atención, pero desde luego, es Yoh del que estamos hablando.

"Oiga, amigo. Esta es una fiesta privada, pero si quiere venir ¡no tiene más que pedirlo!"

"Te _dije _que no era una buena idea."

"¿Quién iba a decir que Yoh podía ser tan tonto?"

El monstruo lo miró con algo muy parecido a la indiferencia, o más bien, la incomprensión, pues las palabras humanas eran todo un misterio para él y acto seguido incurrió en la ofensa de querer aplastarlo. Yoh se quitó rapidamente.

"Que monstruo tan raro. Yo sólo lo estaba invitando a la fiesta."

Anna se llevó la mano a la cara. Un dolor de cabeza sin duda venía en camino. _Yoh, por Dios, sólo deshazte de él._

"Pero no nos ha hecho nada malo."

_Sólo porque no te has dejado. _Replicó Anna exasperada. "Sino lo haces tú lo voy a hacer yo."

_Está bien, está bien. Pero no le quiero hacer daño. ¿No lo podremos llevar a algún lugar?_

Ése era su Yoh, siempre demasiado considerado, incluso con los monstruos diabólicos dispuestos a aplastarlo. _Yoh, sólo deshazte de él. "_No dije que lo mataras."Y mientras tenían esta conversación Yoh daba saltos de un lado a otro evitando los manazos del gran monstruo de mirada estúpida.

Los demás, con la notable excepción de Manta, miraban a la Itako y luego al Shaman, quiénes no se daban cuenta de que habían tenido media conversación como la gente normal y la otra mitad como la gente que eran, es decir, no normal. Los demás Shamanes estaban confundidos, las niñas sólo querían seguir con la fiesta y que se deshicieran del monstruo y Lyserg miraba hacia la derecha, donde sentía una presencia extraña, pero no exactamente amenazadora. Al menos no era Hao.

En realidad era un grupo, todos vestidos de blanco, cada quien portando un arma de fuego. El primero de ellos, que después sabrían quien era, disparó. Su nombre era Marco.

La sangre salpicó a Yoh como nieve pulverizada, haciéndolo caer. Un ángel lo miró desde el cielo y el monstruo cayó sobre la hierba, muerto.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Fin del capítulo décimo segundo


	13. XLaws y Sueños

5ta Ronda: Puente de San Francisco

Capítulo 13: X-Laws y sueños

Un fanfiction por Kyo

-

_Hace tanto tiempo que no subía un capítulo! Gracias a todas las personas que aun recuerdan este fic. Trataré de ser más consistente de ahora en adelante. Espero que les guste este capítulo! Y díganme que es lo que piensan, va? Por este capítulo las historia toma un rumbo un poco diferente . . ._

-

_Haces dudar al tiempo_

_Y al cielo con tus instintos de infinito_

_Lejos de ti todo es mortal_

_Lanzas la agonía por la tierra humillada de noches_

_Sólo lo que piensa en ti tiene sabor a eternidad_

-Vicente Huidobro en Altazor, Canto II

Yoh, confundido por el choque, probó sangre en los labios, y por un momento pensó que era la propia, después pensó que no, que eso era imposible. El balazo lo había dejado sordo por unos segundos y aun podía escuchar su eco como un zumbido. El brillo lo cegaba. Una furia sorda y ciega le nubló la vista.

Anna lo sintió antes de saberlo, y reaccionó antes de que Yoh realmente lo hiciera. Sintió que una furia ciega se había apoderado de él, y que por un momento la rabia lo haría atacar hasta la muerte. Poniendo una mano sobre su hombro, se dirigió hacia los desconocidos. Los demás los miraban atónitos, excepto Lyserg, quien los miraba con algo parecido a la admiración. Los hombres y la mujer, todos vestidos de blanco, parecían enviados de algún ser superior. Lyserg lo creyó así. Yoh no lo pensó por un segundo.

"¿Quiénes son ustedes?" Era la pregunta de ley, porque pelear sin saber el nombre de un contrincante es cobardía.

"Los X-Laws. Tenchuu (天集), la justicia divina."

"¿Por qué lo mataron? No les había hecho nada." Preguntó Anna, tratando de mantener a Yoh sentado donde estaba. De cualquier manera no podría hacer nada, pues Amidamaru todavía no podía ser encontrado.

"Su sola presencia era maldad y la maldad debe ser destruida."

"¿Qué derecho tienen de decidir sobre la vida?" Preguntó Yoh, poniéndose en pie. Anna notó que esa furia que la había asustado había desaparecido. Ahora sólo quedaba algo de rencor, y un esfuerzo por comprender.

"Somos los X-Laws y por tanto tenemos derecho a castigar la maldad con la muerte. Deberías agradecernos. ¿Qué no estaba ese monstruo a punto de matarte?"

Horohoro, quien recuperó su voz cuando vio insultado a su amigo, respondió a eso: "¿Matar a Yoh? Pfft. Estás enfermo. Eso ni siquiera era un reto. Además, si hubiera estado en verdadero peligro aquí estamos todos para defenderlo. Yoh no necesita de ustedes."

Los demás asintieron, sabiendo que Horohoro tenía la razón, exceptuando Lyserg, quien dio varios pasos hacia delante, con la mirada perdida como si no se diera cuenta de que estaba caminando. "He oído de ustedes. Ustedes son fuertes, lo sé."

Marco, el líder, sonrió. "Desde luego que lo somos. Para derrotar una maldad como la que existe en este mundo debemos ser más fuerte que ella. Juntos somos más fuertes que Hao." Su mirada era fría y estaba llena de odio. Yoh le dio la espalda.

"Hao." Dijo Lyserg, con una voz tan llena de veneno que incluso los X-Laws se sorprendieron. "Yo también quiero destruir a Hao. Llévenme con ustedes."

Yoh se congeló en su sitio pero no dijo nada. Anna lo miraba esperando algún pensamiento por parte de él, pero su mente estaba en blanco. Su expresión también. Incluso cara a cara como estaban, no había nada en su expresión.

Ryu trató de protestar, pero Lyserg no lo escuchaba.

Marco lo miró de arriba abajo, como midiendo sus fuerzas. Sonrió. "¿En serio quieres unirte a nosotros?"

"Sí."

"Tienes que hacer algo primero."

"Lo que sea."

"Tráenos a uno de sus Espíritus de la Naturaleza." Dijo, señalando con el revólver entre los omoplatos de Yoh.

Lyserg no lo dudó por mucho tiempo. Grió ciento ochenta grados, y dándole la esplda a los X-Laws, se dirigió a Yoh mientras caminaba hacia él. "Lo siento." Y apuntó el péndulo donde el revólver también apuntaba.

"No lo sientas." Dijo Yoh, girando sólo lo suficiente para poder poner la punta de Harusame debajo de la barbilla de Lyserg, rozando su yugular. "Cada quien hace lo que cree que es correcto."

"Dame a uno de los Espíritus."

"El que quiera ir contigo es libre de hacerlo."

Lyerg lo miró fríamente. "¿Y si ninguno quiere venir?

"Entonces tendrás que pasar sobre mí para llevártelo." La punta de Harusame descendió. El péndulo también.

"Es justo." Respondió Lyserg, y se inclinó para estar a la altura de los Espíritus de la Naturaleza, quienes se ocultaban tras los pies de Anna, asomando sólo la nariz para ver qué sucedía. "¿Alguno de ustedes vendrá conmigo?"

Kish instantáneamente meció la redonda cabeza y saltó al hombro de Anna, enseñando uns diminutos colmillos que para nada podían servir.

Kazu bostezó, porque realmente no le interesaba lo que sucediera mientras Kororo estuviera con él, pero no dio señas de querer ir con Lyserg.

El chouneko aleteó un par de veces, sacudiendo las alas perezosamente. Luego las guardó y se frotó contra los pies de Anna como gato que era. No parecía haber comprendido la pregunta, pero de cualquier manera se veía bastante cómodo donde estaba.

Lyserg se enfadó al instante, pero Yoh lo detuvo de hacer cualquier acción con la punta de Harusame. "Déjame intentarlo a mí."

Yoh se sentó frente a ellos en el suelo, y les dijo muy seriamente. "Kish, Kazu, Ken¿alguno de ustedes quiere ir con Lyserg?"

Kish volvió a mecer la cabeza negativamente, y se escondió tras el cabello claro de Anna. Anna giró los ojos y pensó "pequeño cobarde", creyendo innecsario ocultarse tanto.

Kazu volvió a bostezar, negó con la cabeza y le dio la espalda, yendo, sin duda, a buscar a Kororo.

Ken, el chouneko, saltó a sus brazos y le lamió la cara con un adorable ronroneo. Yoh se levantó con él en brazos. "Parece que ninguno quiere ir contigo Lyserg. ¿Qué vas a hacer?" Preguntó Yoh, dándole el chouneko a Anna con una sonrisa que le aseguró que nada malo le sucedería a sus creaturas.

"Pasar sobre ti, desde luego."

"No quiero pelear contigo, Lyserg. Te he vencido una vez. Puedo vencerte de nuevo." Dijo Yoh acariciando al gato y sin darle la cara, con la voz perfectamente calma.

"Nunca me hubieras podido vencer de no haber sido por tu _perra._"

Harusame estaba sobre su yugular antes de que el péndulo pudiera dirigirse hacia él. "Vuelve a dirigirte a Anna de esa manera y te cortaré la lengua." Su voz era apenas un suspiro, pero su agresividad paró el corazón del otro chico.

Lyserg retrocedió espantado, sujetándose el cuello donde un hilo de sangre escapaba entre sus dedos. Esos ojos que Yoh había dirigido hacia él los había visto antes. En ese incendio, los de Hao. Imposibles de olvidar, pues los tenía quemados en los párpados, y los veía cada vez que cerraba ojos.

Tenían los mismos ojos. Se preguntó qué otra cosa compartirían.

"¿Y cómo lo vas a hacer?" Recordó que Amidamaru estaba perdido. Sin posesión de objetos, era imposible ganarle, no importaba que tan fuerte fuera su contrincante. "Amidamaru no está aquí."

"Amidamaru es un samurai. El samurai sigue el bushido, el camino del guerrero." Comenzó Yoh, efundando a Harusame, y finalmente dándole la cara. "Amidamaru siempre está aquí para protegerme, porque así lo dicta el bushido." Sonrió como sólo Yoh sabía hacerlo en medio de una batalla. "Amidamaru¡posesiona a Harusame!"

Lyserg no esperó a una señal, sino que lo atacó al momento. Pero Yoh estaba preparado, y lo que es más, conocía a su oponente con sólo haberlo visto pelear una vez. Su mente estaba en perfecta calma, tal como el estado espiritual ideal de un shaman es.

La batalla terminó rápidamente.

Lyserg atacó con el péndulo en forma de torpedo, pero Yoh sabía que esperar y confió en Amidamaru, el samurai de 600 años, para ayudarlo. No le costó trabajo interceptar el péndulo a medio vuelo, utilizando solamente la punta de Harusame. Volvió a romperlo.

Lágrimas de furia recorrieron las mejillas de Lyserg, pero Yoh no pudo compadecerse de alguien dispuesto a traicionar a personas que lo habían acogido sin pensarlo dos veces. Tampoco lo odio.

Los X-Laws ignoraron la partida del otro grupo, y se llevaron a Lyserg a pesar de que había fracasado.

Regresaron al departamento un par de horas antes del amanecer. Evaluaron los daños cometidos y descubrieron que no habían sido tan graves como pensaron en un principio. Había un par de cosas chamuscadas, pero nada invaluable. La ventana seguía rota, y el aire había revuelto papeles y otros objetos de la sala, pero nada irreparable. Aunque la alfombra seguía mojada gracias a la lluvia de esa noche.

Terminaron de recoger entre todos antes del amanecer, y como todos estaban cansados no hubo mucha plática, ni siquiera peleas entre Horohoro y Ren. Tamao se había quedado dormida mientras barría, y hubo que llevarla casi en brazos. Como Pilika, Horohoro y Ren compartían un departamento se fueron juntos con apenas unos murmurados adiós y bye. Ryu, Jun y Li Pyron podian cuidarse solos, así que ni Yoh ni Anna se molestaron en mostrarles la salida. Chocolove se fue con ellos.

Para cuando el sol estaba entrando por la ventana sin vidrio, ya no estaban más que Anna e Yoh en el departamento, acompañados por Kish y Ken, mientras que Kazu había insistido en irse con Horohoro.

_Me muero de sueño. _Pensó Anna mientras se dejaba caer sobre el sillón.

_No hay que ir a la escuela. _Yoh contestó, dejandose caer junto a ella.

_Tenemos examen. _

_De cualquier manera no estudiamos, así que mejor nos hace dormir. _Esto convenció a Anna, y como ninguno de los dos se quería mover, se quedaron dormidos uno junto al otro en el sillón de la sala de televisión.

Yoh despertó en capas, como las cebollas y los ogros. Primero pensó que se había vuelto a dormir en clase, pero luego se dio cuenta de que estaba demasiado silencioso, y por lo tanto no podía ser la escuela. Se dio cuenta de que estaba en su sala cuando sintió la brisa entrar por la ventana rota.

No abrió los ojos porque pensó que era demasiado trabajo y en su lugar puso la mano que se le estaba quedando dormida sobre la espalda de alguien. Luego abrió los ojos sobresaltado, pensando que esta vez se había quedado dormido en algún lugar inusual y alguien se había aprovechado de él. Después recordó que estaba en su sala.

Acto seguido se encontró con la cabeza de Anna y su cabello desparramado sobre todo su pecho. Se relajó al instante y se encontró acariciándola. Decidió que no haber ido a la escuela había sido una excelente idea.

Iba a volver a dormir, pero vio unas imágenes en su cabeza que lo espantaron. Le tomó un poco de tiempo darse cuenta que esas imágenes eran fragmentos de los sueños de Anna, y le tomó otro poco de tiempo darse cuenta de que estaba teniendo una pesadilla.

Las imágnes eran solo fragmentos, pedazos de imagen sin sonido, deshiladas y en la mayoría del tiempo incomprensibles. Era como hojear un libro y leer simplemente palabras sueltas que alacanzaba a atrapar a medio vuelo. No sabía la historia completa, pero si la idea general de una manera vaga.

Había un templo cubierto de nieve. Un rosario larguísimo y un libro viejo. Había alguien llorando, pero no sabía quien. No escuchaba su voz. Hubo un flash de luz y al segundo dos demonios, uno rojo y otro azul. Eran tan grandes como medio edificio, y sus ojos únicos eran crueles y desorbitados. Corrían hacia donde estaba él, o como era el sueño de Anna, hacia donde estaba ella. Después hubo negro y dos respiraciones agitadas.

"_Dios._" Se levantó Anna, no pareciendo notar que había dormido sobre Yoh. _Hacía tanto que no tenía ese sueño. Pensé que lo había olvidado._

"¿Estás bien, Anna-chan?" Preguntó Yoh, sentándose en la orilla del sillón. "¿Qué era eso?"

Anna volteó a verlo como si fuera la primera vez en su vida que lo veía. Luego se recuperó y le dio la espalda. "Estoy bien. ¿A qué te refieres?"

"Ese templo, y esos demonios. ¿Qué eran?"

Anna le dio la cara, atónita. "¿Los viste¿Cómo?" No estaba enojada, más bien parecía que un peso se había levantado de sus hombros.

"Estabas soñando y lo vi en mi cabeza. Traté de no hacerlo, pero fue tan rápido. Estaba tan asustado." Dijo sinceramente, y tal vez un poco confundido. Tal vez no había querido decir que hacía estado asustado.

"No. Tú no estabas asustado. Yo, en ese sueño, estaba asustada." Y se retiró a su habitación a cambiarse de ropa, pues aún traía puesto la versión femenina del traje de combate de Yoh, y no quería salir a la calle vestida de esa manera.

Yoh trató de seguirla, pero recibió un portazo en la nariz.

Sólo llegaron a la clase de la tarde porque Anna jaló a Yoh de una oreja. Aún así llegaron un poco tarde, y los hiceron quedarse parados en el fondo del salón. Aquel castigo era culpa de que la profesora alguna vez había sido maestra de kinder.

Yoh, quien era incapaz de mantenerse despierto cuando estaba aburrido, comenzó a cabecear apenas se volteó la maestra. Anna le dio un codazo, pero no funcionó. Al quinto Yoh despertó, porque recordó que si dormía junto a ella ahora que estaban unidos por sus pensamientos ella sería capaz de ver lo que soñaba. E Yoh no tenía control sobre lo que soñaba.

Eso le recordó el sueño que Anna había tenido en la mañana (si se le podía llamar mañana, pues habían despertado después de la hora de la comida) y decidió cuestionarla, a riesgo de recibir un par de cachetadas por su intromisión.

"Ne, Anna-chan. Ese sueño¿qué era?"

Instantáneamente la vio tensarse. Después, forzosamente y con bastante esfuerzo, se relajó. "No es nada."

"Anna e Yoh, sino dejan de hablar me veré forzada a sacarlos de clase." Dijo la maestra viéndolos con una mirada de reprobación que sólo una maestra de kinder puede tener.

_Estás mintiendo. Tienes tu voz de mentirosa._

_Claro que no. No es nada Yoh. Pon atención._

Yoh suspiró. Desistió por un momento y se concentró en lo que recordaba de su sueño. Sintió a Anna estremecerse cuando la figura de los demonios cruzó sus pensamientos.

Ahí fue cuando Yoh decidió que no podía esperar a que le dijera, y que si algo podía hacer estremecer a Anna de aquella manera, era imposible que fuera solamente un sueño sin importancia.

La tomó de la mano y la sacó del salón por la puerta trasera sin darle tiempo a protestar. El pasillo estaba completamente vacío, pues eran pocos los alumnos que tenían clases en las tardes. Yoh se alejó un poco del salón para que no fueran a escucharlos.

"Anna, dime qué pasa. ¿Quiénes son esos demonios?" Anna no se movió, pero tampoco le quizo contestar.

Yoh puso las manos sobre sus hombros y descendió con delicadeza hasta sus manos. "Anna, necesito que me digas. Eso no es un sueño, lo sé. Es un recuerdo." Anna le apretó las manos. "Dime quiénes son ellos. ¿Por qué querían lastimarte?"

_Cállate Yoh. Por favor cállate. _Estaba atardeciendo. La luz naranaja hacía sus sombras largas, pero no había nada de tibio en su luz. Yoh la abrazó.

"Yo te protegeré, Anna. No importa quiénes sean. No dejaré que te lastimen."

"No puedes protegerme de ellos Yoh, porque tarde o temprano debo enfrentármeles. Creí que lo había olvidado, pero no es así. Y está bien, porque ya casi es tiempo." Se separó de él.

"¿Tiempo de qué Anna?" No le gustaba cuando hablaba de esa manera, como si para ella fuera imposible luchar contra el destino, así significara la muerte.

"Voy a regresar a Japón."

"¿Qué?"

"Tengo que regresar. Traeré el libro y el 1080, con ellos podrás derrotar a Hao."

"Está bien. Pero yo iré contigo."

"Tü no puedes regresar conmigo porque aquí es el Torneo de Shamanes, no en Japón."

Yoh estaba a punto de protestar, pero Anna se le adelantó. "No tardaré. No estaré más de un mes."

"Un mes es mucho. Pueden pasar miles de cosas en sólo un mes Anna."

"Es mi decisión Yoh. No tuya." Dijo, mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la salida.

Yoh sintió como algo helado se le metió en el pecho, algo parecido a la desesperación. No podía marcharse, no ahora que las cosas entre ellos estaban tan bien, no cuando ella podría estar en peligro. Pero no pudo decir nada, porque Anna ya estaba lejos de él.

-

Fin del capítulo décimo tercero

En español, al menos en México, la palabra perra es uno de los peores insultos que se le puede dirigir a una mujer.

Con estos ojos me refiero al episodio en el que vemos al pequeño Hao quemando la casa de Lyserg con sus padres dentro. Es el mismo episodio donde Yoh vence fácilmente a Lyserg a pesar de que este último utiliza su técnica más poderosa contra él.


	14. De cómo las Despedidas Despiertan al Pas...

5ta Ronda: Puente de San Francisco

Capítulo 14: De cómo las Despedidas Despiertan al Pasado

Un fanfiction por Kyo

_Gracias a Ana Rescala! De verdad que tus reviews siempre son lo Máximo! Gracias por tu apoyo y por no haber perdido las esperenzas en mí después de tanto tiempo. Por eso este capi está dedicado a Ana Rescla! Muchas GRACIAS!_

_Esta capítulo esta realmente largo. Bueno, al menos bastante más largo de lo normal. Espero que les guste. Nos vemos._

_Lean a Vicente Huidobro, es genial. Es poesía, es inspiración._

_  
Mujer el mundo está amueblado por tus ojos_

_Se hace más alto el cielo en tu presencia_

_La tierra se prolonga de rosa en rosa_

_Y el aire se prolonga de paloma en paloma_

Vicente Huidobro en Altazor, Canto II

"¡Qué dices Yoh! Anna no puede regresar a Japón. Sin ella no podremos capturar más Espíritus, y aun falta uno para poder calificar a la siguiente ronda." Horohoro tenía razón esta vez. Sin Anna no tenían nada que atrayera a los Espíritus y aunque el chouneko tenía toda la pinta de ser un Espíritu de la Naturaleza, el Oráculo Virtual no había anunciado una Tercera Liberación, por lo que no calificaba dentro del Torneo de Shamanes.

No que el gato estuviera muy consternado por ello. No se había separado de Anna o de Yoh desde que lo había encontrado, dándole celos al consentido de Kish.

Yoh suspiró con el ceño fruncido, mientras dejaba que la brisa que entraba por la ventana aún rota del departamento le sacudiera el cabello despeinado. "Eso es lo de menos. Aún quedan nueve meses para el final de esta ronda. Tiempo tenemos de sobra. Anna me preocupa más."

"¿Anna?" Dijo Ren con un resoplido. "La Itako sabe cuidarse perfectamente, Yoh. Por ella no debes preocuparte."

Pero Yoh se preocupaba. Ellos no la habían sentido estremecerse con el recuerdo de esos demonios. Yoh suspiró de nuevo. "En cualquier caso no sé qué vamos a hacer. Kish quiere marcharse con Anna, pero no sé si esté permitido. Ken es un flojo, así que mientras esté conmigo o Anna y una buena fuente de comida no se molestará en moverse de lugar." Dijo, mientras acariciaba al susodicho gato en sus brazos. "Kazu tampoco es problema, viendo que te adoptó a ti, Horohoro. Pero Kish, y Anna . . ." Se le perdió la mirada.

Ren y Horohoro se miraron mutuamente. "Yoh¿por qué no vas con ella? Ya que estás tan preocupado."

"Ella no me dejó." Se levantó del asiento con el gato en brazos, y se dirigió a la cocienta. Se sentó en un banco, pero se halló incómodo y se levantó de nuevo. Regresó a donde estaban los otros y prendió la televisión. Nunca halló un canal, Ren y Horohoro lo miraron estupefactos hasta que Horohoro le arrebató el control y la apagó.

"Insístele Yoh. Ahí donde ves, ella nunca te ha negado nada."

"Esto sí."

Manta se encargó de los arrelgos del avión privado, así como del equipaje y demás cosas. Tamao y Pilika iban a regresar con Anna a Japón, pues según las palabras de Pilika "Girls should stick together" y además no quería no tener ninguna niña como ella con quien hablar durante un mes entero, pues Tamao iba a la fuerza.

A Anna le tomó sólo dos días arreglar todo para el viaje. Dos días que a Yoh se le pasaron fugazmente, donde apenas pudo cruzar una palabra con ella. Se sentía frustrado y molesto. Estaba un poco enfadado con ella.

Anna lo sabía y estaba nerviosa por ello. Estar nerviosa la hacía enojar, así que si actuó fríamente cuando se despidieron, no le importó.

Yoh trató de actuar naturalmente, pero no lo logró. Una vez en el areopuerto le entregó un celular "que Manta hackeó para que puedas mandar mensajes al Oráculo Virtual". Ella lo tomó con sólo un movimiento de cabeza. Kish iba con ella, pues después de una conversación con Silva, y una mirada fulminante por parte de Anna, había accedido a darles permiso de sacar a Kish del continente. Esto había molestado a Yoh aún más.

Antes de que fuera tiempo de que el avión despegase, Ren y Horohoro se llevaron a Yoh aparte. "¿Qué crees que haces, Yoh¿Por qué actúas así?" Preguntó Ren, un poco exasperado.

"¿No deberías estar al menos dándole un beso de despedida¡Se va por todo un mes!"

Yoh se quedó silencioso, viendo el piso con el ceño fruncido.

"No seas idiota, Yoh. ¿Y si no regresara?"

Aquí Yoh levantó la vista furioso, y si Ren no hubiera detenido su puño hubiera golpeado a Horohoro. "¿Qué te pasa, Yoh? Cálmate."

"Era hipotéticamente, hombre. ¿No hacen siempre esa pregunta en las películas?"

Yoh se relajó, aunque sólo apenas, y asintió distraído. "Lo siento."

"No necesitas disculparte. Pero en serio¿qué te pasa? Hace tres días o más que no te ríes estúpidamente y tenemos que tratarte como con pinzas para que no explotes. ¿Qué pasa?"

"Lo siento." Repitió. "Es que cuando se trata de ella . . ."

"Lo sé, no puedes pensar bien."

Yoh asintió, pero no quiso responder más preguntas.

Después de dar mil vueltas por el aeropuerto Yoh decidió que lo mejor sería hablar con Anna, así ella lo tratara fríamente como había hecho los últimos tres días y despedirse de ella, pues sus amigos tenían razón, no la vería en un mes.

De modo que Yoh se dirigió a Anna, quien veía hacia la ventana, contemplando como entraban y salían aviones y de vez en cuando pateando a Manta para que apurara al avión que los llevaría a Japón.

Pero Manta había escuchado de parte de Horohoro y Ren, y también había visto, la manera extraña en la que estaban actuando sus amigos, por lo que decidió aplazar la salida para darle tiempo a Yoh de hacer lo que tenía que hacer. De manera que no importaba cuantas patadas le diera Anna, Manta no dejaría que el avión saliera.

Yoh encontró a Anna frente a la ventana que daba a la pista, y se acercó lentamente hacia ella, lo mismo para darse valor, como para pensar en como iba a empezar a hablar. Anna no le dio ese lujo, sin embargo.

_¿Qué quieres, Yoh?_

"Hola, Anna. Ya casi es tiempo de que te vayas ¿Qué no?"

"Sí."

Yoh rió nerviosamente. Luego advirtió que todos sus amigos los miraban. Horohoro le daba dos pulgares arriba como manera de darle aliento, mientras que Manta lo saludaba entusiasmado, y Ren parecía estarse burlando de él, con esa sonrisa que llevaba.

"Ven, Anna. Quiero mostrarte algo."

Anna lo siguió sin muchas ganas. "¿Qué?" Luego respiró profundo cuando él no continuó y se vió un poco herido y trató de calmarse. "¿Qué quieres mostrarme, Yoh?"

Él sonrió débilmente. "Estoy molesto contigo porque no me dejas acompañarte." Anna frunció el ceño y estuvo a punto de replicar, pero él no la dejó. "Pero eso está bien, porque comprendo que hay cosas que uno debe hacer solo. Y por eso te traje algo." Entonces Yoh se quitó su más preciada posesión –sus audífonos- y los puso alrededor del cuello de Anna.

Ella abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, pues sabía el valor que Yoh le daba a sus audífonos, y lo difícil que debía ser para él separarse de ellos durante todo un mes. "Yoh," Empezó, pero él no la dejó continuar.

"También te traje algo más." Entonces sacó un objeto cuadrado de un bolsillo de su abrigo. Era un AudioCD.

"¿Awaya Ringo?" Preguntó Anna incredulamente.

"Tu cantante favorita. Y también te traje otra cosa, sino como vas a escucharla¿eh?" Y le entregó un discman del mismo color que sus audífonos.

Entonces Anna sonrió. "Gracias, Yoh." _Aunque todavía estés enojado conmigo._

_No se me va a quitar pronto._

Luego Anna le dio un beso en la mejilla. _De verdad gracias._

Yoh, teniéndola tan cerca, no pudo evitar abrazarla, y ella se dejó. _No hay nada que agradecer. Sólo tienes que regresar sana y salva y devolrverme esos cuando regreses._

_Hai hai. _

Yoh regresó al departamento sintiéndose peor de lo que se había sentido en años. Sus amigos se habían ido a sus respectivos departamentos después de la visita al aeropuerto. Se habían despedido en la puerta del edificio, dejándole con Ken en brazos, y una sonrisa falsa en la cara. Desde hacía mucho tiempo que no se había sentido tan solo.

Despedirse de Anna en el aeropuerto le había recordado de la primera vez que había tenido que despedirse de ella, hace mucho tiempo.

Dicen que los niños pequeños no tienen memoria, y por lo tanto no sufren tanto en las despedidas. Pero no es así. Al menos no para Yoh.

Habían estado juntos durante los primeros seis años de su vida. Habían aprendido a hablar y caminar juntos. Anna había aprendido primero las dos cosas, porque desde entonces Yoh ya era flojo, pero eso no había evitado que ambos siempre obtuvieran lo que quisieran. Yoh no podía decir que los primeros seis años de su vida no habían sido felices.

Todavía recordaba la cara de ella, gritando que no quería ir a Osorezan si Yoh no iba. Todavía recordaba la manera que en la que él mordió y pisó al abuelo, tratando de safarse de sus brazos para alcanzar a Anna. Pero se la llevaron de cualquier manera.

Hasta ese momento nadie había pensado que Yoh fuera capaz de sentir rencor.

Se sentó en el sillón, completamente fatigado. Necesitaba reparar la ventana. Necesitaba alimentar a Ken. Necesitaba estudiar para el quiz del día siguiente. Necesitaba a Anna . . .

Sintió vibrar al Oráculo Virtual y eso lo despertó de sus pensamientos. Al ver el mensaje ya no se sintió tan fatigado.

Repara la méndiga ventana, Yoh y tómate la leche del refri antes de que se eche a perder. Kish te manda saludar.

Yoh se sintió feliz de haberle dado el celular hackeado a Anna, y respondió a su mensaje con un poco de dificultad, pues no era todo los días que usaba al Oráculo Virtual para mandar mensajes.

Hai, hai. Saluda a Kish por mí. Qué tal el viaje?

Aburrido. Ni siquiera puedo ver las nubes por que Tamao insiste en que tengamos cerradas las ventanas.

Jaja. Tamao siempre le ha tenido miedo a las alturas. Qué tal Ringo?

Mi disco favorito. Voy a tener que traerte un souvenir de Japón.

Con que regreses tú me conformo.

No tienes clase como en 5mins?

Yoh miró su reloj, y en efecto, tenía clase en dos minutos. Llegó tarde y tuvo que pararse en la parte trasera del salón. Después lo sacaron por quedarse dormido mientras estaba de pie.

Las niñas aterrizaron en Japón cuando ya era de noche en América, pero ellas encontraron un reluciente sol de media mañana en el aeropuerto. En realidad sólo querían dormir, pero con el sol dándoles en la cara de esa manera como que no daban ganas.

Tuvieron que tomar un tren que las llevara a Aomori, y luego otro que las llevara hasta Osorezan. Fue un viaje muy largo, y extemadamente incómodo. Anna estaba nerviosa y cansada, lo que la ponía irritable. Pirika y Tamao también estaban nerviosas, pero a Pirika eso la hacía hiperactiva, mientras que a Tamao la ponía tímida como ratón. No hubo muchos roces durante el viaje, e incluso hubo varios momentos en que disfrutaron de sus mutuas compañías.

El viaje de Aomori a Osorezan fue el más memorable, pues le traía muchos rescuerdos a Anna. La nieve se hacía más abundante, y el frío más intenso, pero dentro del tren era difícil sentirlo.

Kish dormía en el regazo de Anna mientras ella leía y escuchaba a Ringo con los audífonos de Yoh puestos.Tamao se había quedado dormida después de haber fracasado en su intento de contar todos los postes que pasaban, mientras Pirika hablaba incesantemente con . . . nadie. Esto es, hasta que Anna se cansó de escucharla hablar sola.

"Pirika, estás hablando sola."

"Sí, estoy bastante consciente de eso. Pero ahora tú me estás escuchando Anna."

Anna se quitó los audífonos y cerró el libro. Se estaba torciendo el cuello, lo mejor sería dejar se hacerlo. "Está bien. Entonces cuéntame algo."

En vez de hablar, Pirika decidió hacer una pregunta. "¿Cómo están las cosas con Yoh?"

Anna casi se ahoga en su té. "Están bien. ¿Por qué preguntas?"

"Curiosidad. Esos audífonos son los de Yoh¿verdad?"

Anna asintió, distrídamente llevándose la mano hacia ellos.

"¿Por qué no lo dejaste venir? Mi hermano dijo que estaba enojado contigo por eso."

"No lo dejé venir porque el Torneo de Shamanes es en América, y nosotros estamos en Japón." Dijo un poco más fríamente de lo que había calculado. Pero Pirika no se dejó intimidar tan fácilmente.

"¿Por qué venimos a Japón? A mí sólo me dijeron que era un asunto pendiente que debías resolver. No me dijeron nada específico."

"Tu no debes preocuparte por eso, Pirika. Tú vas a estar segura en la posada con Kinou-san."

"No es sano guardarte todo¿sabes Anna? A veces es bueno hablar con alguien. Ya sé que normalmente tienes a Yoh, y él te escucha y tú lo esuchas, y eso está bien. Pero no puedes hablar de esto con él¿o sí? Lo que sea este asunto pendiente que dices, decidiste mantenerlo en secreto¿no?"

Anna se quedó callada durante algún tiempo, sopesando las palabras de Pirika. "No es que no se lo quiera decir. No se lo puedo decir porque si lo hago odiará a su familia, y no puedo permitirle eso."

"¿Es tan grave así?"

"No, no es tan grave. Pero Yoh . . . Yoh sólo quiere protegerme. Lo trata de hacer todo el tiempo, aunque sepa perfectamente que yo me sé cuidar sola. ¿Acaso no es así con todos sus amigos?"

Pirika se quedó mirandola un tiempo sin decir nada. "¿Cómo crecieron ustedes dos, Anna?"

"¿Cómo crecimos?"

"Sí, Yoh y tú. Sé que estuvieron juntos al menos parte de su infancia. ¿Pero después de eso? Cuando Manta conoció a Yoh no estaba contigo. Sino que te reuniste con él¿no es así?"

"Sí." Pero Anna no tuvo oportunidad de contarle porque ya estaban llegando a Osorezan.

Yoh no estaba muy feliz de dirigirse a la casa de sus abuelos, pero no podía rehusarse a complacerlos. Después de todo hacía varias semanas que no los veía ni les hablaba por teléfono. Tal vez hubiera preferido ir sólo, pues así aceleraría la visita, pero en cuanto los chicos supieron que Yoh iba a hacer un viaje (no importaba que tan cerca fuera) se apuntaron, pues estaban aburridos.

Hacía apenas cuatro días desde que se habían ido las chicas a Japón, y los chicos ya no sabían que hacer con ellos mismos, pues ni siquiera habían tenido una pelea con otros shamanes, ni siquiera con personas normales, y se sentían inquietos. Yoh no les pudo negar que fueran con él.

Manta caminaba al frente, dirigiendo el grupo, pues era el único que parecía no perderse cada cinco minutos y tenía alguna idea de para donde iba. Yoh, aunque había ido miles de veces desde que se habían mudado a San Francisco, todavía no lograba aprenderse las calles. Se contentaba con ver el cielo y que Anna le dirigiera el camino cuando se distraía.

Cuando llegaron se enteraron de que no estaba la abuela, sólo el abuelo. Cuando Yoh preguntó dónde estaba, el abuelo le respondió que se había ido a Japón a resolver unos asuntos pendientes hacía más de dos semanas y entonces comenzó a regañarlo por ser tan desconsiderado. Yoh se disculpó distrídamente. ¿Qué asuntos pendientes tendría la abuela en Japón¿Tendría algo que ver con la partida de Anna¿La abuela o el abuelo sabrían algo acerca de esos demonios que se habían presentado en los sueños de Anna? Probablmente sí.

El golpe en la frente cuando chocó contra la pared lo distrajo de sus pensamientos.

"¿Pues en qué piensas, Yoh, que estás tan distraído?" Preguntó el abuelo mientras servía el té. Horohoro peleaba con Ren detrás de Yoh, tratando de no interrumpir al abuelo. Ryu y Manta se habían ido a algún lugar de la casa, no sabía exactamente para donde.

"Abuelo¿sabes algo de demonios?"

"Claro que sí. Todo shaman debe saber acerca de demonios."

"Estos demonios son especiales. Son poderosos, lo suficiente como para hacer que Anna sienta miedo." Horohoro y Ren, al escuchar esas palabras se quedaron quietos a medio golpe.

"No creo que nada pueda hacer que Anna tenga miedo, Yoh." Dijo gentilmente el abuelo, pero su sonrisa era falsa. Yoh sabía lo suficiente acerca de la naturaleza humana para saber que el abuelo le ocultaba algo.

"Anna se dirigió a Japón a enfrentarse con ellos¿verdad?"

"¿Qué te hace pensar eso?"

"No trates de mentirme, abuelo."

_Desde cuando Yoh se volvió tan fuerte y tan determinado. Nunca me había hablado así. _"¿Estás preocupado por Anna? No debes estarlo, ella sabe cuidarse sola."

"No cambies de tema. Anna se dirigió a Japón para enfrentarse con ellos, sí o no."

_Supongo que cuando se trata de Anna no puede evitarlo. _"Aunque te lo diga, nieto¿qué vas a hacer?"

Yoh mantuvo su mirada fríamente durante varios segundos. Después la desvió. "Supongo que nada. No hay nada que pueda hacer." Suspiró. "Confío en Anna." Sonrió y se puso en pie. Amidamaru y Ken lo siguieron.

Horohoro y Ren lo vieron marcharse, pero se quedaron donde estaban. El abuelo los miró con una sonrisa y les ofreció té. Ellos lo aceptaron como si el abuelo estuviera a punto de morderlos.

"¿Ustedes también tienen alguna pregunta? Como son parte del equipo de Yoh en el Torneo de Shamanes, tienen derecho a hacer preguntas acerca de la familia Asakura. ¿Hay algo que quieran saber?"

"Yo, este," empezó Horohoro nerviosamente. "Tengo una pregunta. ¿Desde cuando están comprometidos Anna e Yoh?"

"Desde siempre. Desde que nacieron ya estaban comprometidos."

Yoh escuchó la pregunta de Horohoro, y también la respuesta del abuelo. No había pensado en espiar, pero desde su posición en el suelo tras la puerta podía escuchar perfectamente lo que decían, y no pensaba moverse.

"Estuvieron juntos los primeros seis años de su infancia." Continuó el abuelo, e Yoh se encontró sonriendo. Recordaba algunas partes de esos primeros seis años, como Anna haciéndolo bailar con ella, o como se peleaban por la última naranja del plato, o como se columpiaban en el jardían. Era para lo único que tomaban turnos sin pelearse.

"Después tuvimos que separarlos, por varias razones." La voz del abuelo se había vuelto más leve, como si recordarlo le causara algún sufrimiento. Yoh desde luego que recordaba eso, cuando los habían separado. Apretó los puños. Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía que recordar ese momento. "Ambos debían ser enseñados cosas diferentes, pues ustedes saben Yoh es un Shaman, mientras que Anna es una Itako. Debían aprender cosas distintas, y la abuela y yo decidimos que sería mejor que lo hicieran separados. Anna fue llevada a Osorezan, Yoh se quedó conmigo en Izumo."

"Osorezan." Repitió Yoh para sí. Ahí era donde estaba Anna en estos momentos. Ahora que lo pensaba, ese templo en su sueño cubierto de nieve, debía estar en Osorezan. Odiaba Osorezan. Siempre lleno de frío, donde Anna había cambiado tanto.

"Para cuando ambos cumplieron diez años Anna era una Itako excelente, Yoh, a pesar de todos mis esfuerzos seguía siendo un Shaman bastante mediocre. Lo único que quería era relajarse y escuchar música."

"Justo como ahora." Dijo Horohoro, dándole un codazo a Ren, quien asintió con una sonrisa burlona.

El abuelo continuó como si nadie lo hubiera interrumpido. "De vez en cuando preguntaba por Anna, pero era tan fácil distraerlo que realmente nunca pudo sacar una respuesta de mí."

_¡Aja! _Pensó Yoh. _Con que de esa manera se zafaba de todas mis preguntas. _Yoh recordaba claramente todo lo que estaba contando el abuelo. También recordaba que no se había vuelto un verdadero shaman sino hasta que Anna volvió a entrar en su vida.

"Les dijimos que estaban comprometidos a los diez años de edad, y los reunimos en Osorezan. En realidad Yoh fue solo. Estaba tan emocionado de volver a ver a Anna y un poco nervioso también. Los días antes de su partida se le veía pasearse por la casa pensando en voz alta, diciendo¿qué le diré¿se acordará de mí¿y si no me recuerda?"

Yoh recordó esos días sintiendo el ácido pasar por su garganta. Habían sido días terribles para ambos. Ella había cambiado tanto por culpa de Osorezan. Él estaba tan triste de verla sufrir. Ella lo recordaba, pero no quería saber nada de él. Él estaba tan herido que quería llorar. Ella creía que le contagiaría la mala suerte. A él no podía importarle menos.

Yoh se levantó de donde estaba y se dirigió al patio. No quería seguir escuchando la historia de su relación con Anna de los labios de alguien más, porque nunca entendería el abuelo realmente lo que había sucedido.

Recordaba que el día en que llegó a Osorezan se perdió. Se bajó en la estación que debía pero perdió el papelito en el que tenía apuntada la dirección de la posada. Vagó un par de horas, muriéndose de frío porque empacar era una de las habilidades que no poseía y había olvidado un abrigo lo suficientemente caliente. Al menos no había perdido el dinero, de modo que lo primero que intentó en vista de su fracaso en encontrar la posada fue buscar un supermercado.

Ahí fue donde encontró a Anna. Al principio no se reconocieron. Él iba pasando por el pasillo de las furtas después de haber encontrado la naranja perfecta y sin querer chocó con ella, lo suficientemente fuerte para desbalancearla. Él la sostuvo antes de que cayera, disculpándose. Ella se había sacudido su brazo sin decir nada.

"Lo siento. En verdad lo siento."

Ella lo miró de arriba abajo. "No me hables, sólo vete."

Yoh la miró sorprendido y pensó que nunca había visto una niña tan bonita, ni tampoco una que fuera tan grosera. Luego la reconoció. "¿Anna?"

Ella lo volteó a ver con ojos negros sorprendidos. "¿Quién eres?"

"¿Anna? Soy yo, Yoh." Se encontró herido, luego vio en sus ojos como lo reconocía, por eso le sorprendieron sus palabras.

"No sé quien eres." Y continuó caminando.

Yoh, quien a pesar de ser una persona increíblmente floja desde entonces, era también una persona extremadamente determinada, no se dio por vencido. "Está bien que no me recuerdes. Después de todo sólo teníamos seis años¿no¿Vas a la posada? Yo también quiero ir para all�, pero perdí el papelito con la dirección."

"Piérdete, niño." Y eso hizo, o al menos eso aparentó. Pues la siguió de una distancia. Nunca supo si ella realmente se dio cuenta de que la seguía.

Y en efecto sí iba a la posada.

"Hola abuela." Saludó Yoh a Kinou-san, quien sólo necesitó su voz para saber quien era.

"Yoh¿qué tal el viaje¿Cómo te fue?" Pero Yoh sólo tenía medio oído en la conversación.

"Supongo que ya viste a Anna." Esto lo sacó de su distracción.

"Sí, ya la vi. Está muy cambiada."

"Han pasado muchas cosas."

"¿Cómo qué?"

"El entrenamiento ha sido muy difícil para ella. Es demasiado sensible a los sentimientos de los demás y . . . también te ha extrañado mucho."

"No parece. No me reconoció." La abuela sonrió y se marchó sin decir nada. Esa era su manera de actuar cripticamente y hacer enojar a su nieto.

"¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí afuera, Yoh¿No te mueres de frío?" Preguntó Horohoro, acercándose lentamente con Kororo en su hombro. Su pregunta despertó a Yoh de sus pensamientos.

"¿Hace frío? No me había dado cuenta."

"Ten." Dijo Horohoro, mientras le lanzaba un abrigo. "Ya es invierno, así que no me sorprende que esté haciendo tanto frío. Al menos aquí no es común que neve."

"Sí, al menos." Repitió Yoh distrídamente, poniéndose el abrigo aunque en realidad no tenía frío. Ken se despertó de su posición en su regazo y salió corriendo, enfadado. Amidamaru fue tras él.

"Tu abuelo nos estaba contando la historia de tu vida." Dijo Horohoro con una sonrisa pícara. "No sabía que te habías enamorado de Anna desde tan chico."

"¿Enamorado?" Preguntó Yoh, completamente sonrojado. No podía creer que su abuelo anduviera divulgando esas cosas.

"Claro, hombre. A los diez años cuando fuiste por ella a Osorezan. La niña más linda de todo Japón. ¿No dijiste eso?" La forma en que Yoh se ruborizó sólo hizo crecer la sonrisa pícara de Horohoro. Después se puso serio. "Debió ser muy difícil para los dos. ¿Quieres hablar de ello? Tengo entendido que nunca lo has hablado con nadie."

"Es complicado." Dijo con su sonrisita tonta.

"¿Y qué¿Crees que soy tonto y no voy a comprender?" Preguntó Horohoro, comenzando a enfadarse. Siempre había tenido un temperamento bastante volátil.

Yoh sólo se rió. Esto le ganó un golpe en la cabeza que no le borró la sonrisita tonta. "Está bien. Te diré."

Horohoro decidió dejar de golpearlo. Ambos vieron como Amidamaru traía a Ken cargando de la boca, como si fuera su mamá gato.

"Anna sufrió mucho en el entrenamiento en Osorezan. No sé exactamente qué es lo que le hicieron, o qué sucedió. Nadie ha querido decírmelo nunca, pero creo que ése era el menor de los problemas de Anna cuando estuvo ahí. En la escuela la veían diferente, la llamaban hija del diablo. A mí también llegaron a decírmelo, pero yo tenía a Tamao, al abuelo, incluso a Konchi y a Ponchi y por ello no me sentía tan solo y por eso cuando me llamaban así no importaba tanto.

"Pero Anna, yo sé que no te parece a ti Horohoro, pero Anna tiene un corazón muy gentil, demasiado sensible y no tenía nadie que la protegiera de esos insultos, de esa gente que no comprendía. Tanto le dijeron esas mentiras que llegó a creérselas." Yoh apretó los puños. "Supongo que en parte también se sintió abandonada. Tal vez también sintió que la abandoné, cuando nos separamos."

"¿Cómo crees Yoh? Tú eras sólo un niño, no podías escapar e ir tú solo a Osorezan. Tú no la abandonaste, y tus abuelos creían que estaban haciendo lo correcto. No puedes culpar a nadie."

"Ya sé, claro que no culpo a nadie, pero aún así . . . cuando supe de todo esto, realmente me sentí culpable. Anna desde luego no me echaba la culpa a mí, nunca lo hizo y nunca me lo dijo tampoco. Cuando llegué a Osorezan cuando tenía diez años, realmente me dijo que me odiaba. Pero no porque realmente lo hiciera, sino porque pensaba que de esa manera me protegería. Realmente creía que era la hija del diablo.

"Anna siempre ha tratado de protegerme, Horohoro. Aunque sepa que me sé cuidar solo."

Fin del capítulo décimo cuarto


	15. Anna en Japón

5ta Ronda: Puente de San Francisco

Capítulo 15: Anna en Japón

Un fanfiction por Kyo

----------------------

_OK, primero que nada una disculpa por haberme tardado tanto. Espero que no se hayan sentido ofendidos como **Tears of Angel** por esta tardanza. Una disculpa muy grande. Gracias a en especial a **Anna Rescala** por su continuado apoyo, eres lo máximo. Muchas gracias también a todos los lectores._

_Este capítulo es corto, lo sé. Pero es un paso en la dirección correcta. Espero._

_Prometo solemnemente terminar este fic._

----------------------

_Heme aquí perdido entre mares desiertos_

_Solo como la pluma que se cae de un pájaro en la noche_

_Heme aquí en una torre de frío_

_Abrigado del recuerdo de tus labios marítimos_

--Vicente Huidobro en Altazor, Canto II

----------------------

No es que no quisiera sonreír. A veces lo intentaba, sentía la sonrisa arrastrando sus labios y suavizando sus ojos, pero nunca llegaba más allá de una mueca, pues en ese momento solía recordar que no tenía nada por que sonreír.

No es que hubiera odiado a Yoh. No, porque desde que tenía memoria a él siempre lo había amado. Era eso lo que le hacía impedir que él se acercara más, incluso cuando sonreía de esa manera, incluso cuando la tomaba de la mano y le preguntaba¿Te acuerdas? Entonces ella soltaba su mano abruptamente sintiendo el asalto de imágenes pasar junto a ella. Y no sonreía.

Lo que sí recordaba era la nieve cuando la rodeaba y el viento que le gritaba al oído, metiéndole miedo con una furia que le sacaba lágrimas y aunque lo intentaba (vaya que lo intentaba) no podía dominar eso que querían. No podía conquistar demonios, porque no era uno.

Kinou no la reprendía. Sólo la salvaba en silencio, la sacaba del centro del templo llena de heridas que chorreaban libremente y la nieve se convertía en charcos tibios de su sangre. Su silencio dolía mucho más.

En esos momentos, cada vez que la sacaban y la habían salvado nuevamente y sentía su silencio como hambre y sed y frío se preguntaba que diría Yoh, porque seguramente no se quedaría callado. ¿Sonreiría? Incluso al verla así, sangrando, habiendo fracasado de nuevo¿Sonreiría¿Diría: Todo va a estar bien? Y más imposible aún¿la querría así como era?

Al principio la respuesta siempre fue sí a todo, pero con el paso del tiempo, en meses de frío e insultos, se preguntó porque alguna vez había pensado que existía alguien como Yoh.

Y con todo, le amaba. Sólo no creía que le amara de vuelta.

-------------------

Lo que sintió Anna al ver Osorezan fue semejante a lo que Jesús debe haber sentido al ver nuevamente el monte Gólgota La visión se le atravesó en la garganta y tuvo que desviar la vista para detener la imagen de su sangre derritiendo la nieve. Luego regresó la mirada, porque recordó a Yoh y recordó a Hao jugando con él (jugando, porque si hubiera querido matarlo lo hubiera hecho) y pensó que para salvar a Yoh sufriría su peor memoria.

Pirika y Tamao se reunieron con ella en la plataforma, le entregaron su equipaje y sonrieron al ver la nieve recién caída. Anna sintió un escalofrío y cuando ellas admiraron el paisaje, se quedó callada.

La posada estaba lejos, pero llegaron pronto gracias al paso casi militar que les impuso Anna. La abuela Kino las esperaba con las gafas puestas, ciega, pero sabiendo exactamente dónde estaban.

Les mostró sus habitaciones sin una palabra y las dejó a la buena de Dios.

Tamao y Pirika salieron a explorar el pueblo, pero Anna se quedó justo donde estaba, completamente sola para saborear sus pensamientos.

Había pasado menos de una semana desde que ella e Yoh eran capaces de leer los pensamientos uno del otro, pero Anna había aprendido a extrañarlo con una intensidad de la que no se hubiera creído capaz.

Ahora que no lo tenía (varado por la distancia) sentía como las personas que habían perdido un brazo o una pierna. Tenía su propio miembro fantasma.

En su cuarto, al desempacar, encontró en el fondo de un cajón un libro de CD del Bob –BobLove- que Yoh buscaba sin éxito desde hacía años.

"Idiota," murmuró y lo metió en el fondo de su maleta para no olvidarlo en su partida.

Al terminar de desempacar se encontró sin nada, sin hambre, sin sueño, sin ganas de pensar. A lo lejos podía ver Osorezan. En sus faldas estaba el templo donde tarde o temprano debía ir y enfrentarse con los dos demonios de su infancia.

El miedo le vació el estómago. Después recordó que habían pasado más de ocho años desde entonces y era mucho más fuerte. Esta vez no tendrían que salvarla, se prometió, pero un fantasma de duda le nubló la vista. Lo apartó con la mano. En ese momento entraron Tamao y Pirika, rojas de frío, y le ofrecieron tomar el té. Ella asintió y se levantó como un suspiro con Kish tras ella.

----------------------

Habían pasado más de dos semanas, pero ella no había reunido suficiente valor. Kinou la había dejado libre, dejando que decidiera a sus anchas todo ese tiempo, pero el tiempo corría rápido, y ella se impacientaba.

"Entiendes lo que debes hacer¿verdad Anna?"

Estaban las dos sentadas frente a frente, mirándose las caras, Anna con la boca cerrada en una mueca, la abuela Kino intentando sacarle alguna palabra.

Anna no dio muestras de escuchar además de la manera fija con la que veía los labios rotos de la abuela.

"Tienes que sellar a Goki y a Zenki y traer el libro." Y le dio el rosario blanco con mil ochenta cuentas.

----------------------

La entrada del templo estaba cubierta de nieve. Esa noche soplaba una ventisca que hacía que Anna tuviera que apartarse el pelo con la mano no sólo como gesto nervioso.

Se aferró a su rosario con más fuerza y dio los catorce pasos restantes para estar al pie de las escaleras.

No sólo se sentía sola, sino que así estaba. Kish había tenido que quedarse con Tamao y Pirika a pesar de sus ruidosas protestas. Incluso ahora podía escuchar los ecos de su voz: "Quiero ir con Anna. ¡Anna!". Pues presentía que la razón por la que lo dejaba en la posada no era para dar un paseo por la cuadra.

Anna se armó de valor y subió las escaleras, la puerta lanzó tal gemido al ser abierta que se escuchó sobre el escándalo de la tormenta. En sólo un par de segundos Anna estaba adentro y ya no estaba completamente sola.

----------------------

Al otro lado del Pacífico, Yoh se levantó con un dolor de cabeza tan intenso que veía lucecitas de colores donde no había y tenía un campo de visión tan limitado por ello que para llegar a la cocineta tropezó con cinco objetos distintos un total de siete veces (chocó dos veces con el marco de su puerta y otras dos con el primer banco de la cocineta).

Horohoro fue a verlo un poco más tarde para gorrearle el desayuno y se encontró con el pobre de Yoh acostado sobre el sillón de la sala con la televisión apagada, el gato en el regazo y una toalla sobre los ojos para no tener que ver ni oír nada.

Horohoro no se dio cuenta de la desgracia de su amigo hasta que vio la cara de dolor que hacía cada vez que hablaba, por lo que decidió interrogarlo un poco más calladamente.

"Ea, Yoh. A qué viene este dolor de cabeza¿eh? A ti nunca te duele nada a menos que haya sido directa o indirectamente inducido por Anna."

"Es lo mismo que yo quisiera saber, Horo. Ya me tomé dos de las aspirinas más grandotas que me encontré, pero no se me ha bajado ni tantito." Hablaba tan bajito y con la voz tan llena de dolor que Horohoro tuvo que ponerse muy cerca de su cara y cuando habló de nuevo Yoh creyó que le explotaría la cabeza conjuntamente con sus tímpanos.

"Voy a conseguir a Manta. Tal vez él pueda hacer algo por ti."

Poco después no sólo se encontraba Manta y Horohoro en el departamento, sino que aparecieron Ren, Ryu y de paso, Chocolove.

"Esto es muy extraño Yoh, si no has hecho nada fuera de lo normal no tendría porque dolerte."

Yoh, por primera vez en quizá toda su vida, y puede que también la última, deseó que sus amigos desaparecieran de la faz de la Tierra.

"Manta," comenzó Yoh, listo para pedirle que se fuera, pero repentinamente se le ocurrió algo, como si hubiera sido iluminado por su dolor. "¿Podría esto algo que ver con Anna y, tú sabes, lo que hizo Ken?"

"¿Te refieres a la conexión? No estoy muy seguro." Rápidamente checó sus documentos y después de abrir mucho los ojos, dijo: "Este, no te va a gustar esto que te digo, Yoh, pero ¿sabes qué? Te lo voy a decir de cualquier manera porque al fin y al cabo no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto." Yoh se espantó por el tono de su voz, e inmediatamente supo que Manta tenía razón y que él había tenido razón antes que él.

"Anna está herida. Debe ser de gravedad, de otra manera no llegaría tan lejos la conexión." A lo largo de los años Manta había aprendido que la mejor manera de decir las malas noticias era abrupta y cruelmente, algo sí como despegar de jalón un curita: Se sufre menos.

Yoh no tuvo tiempo de asentir ni de decir palabra, porque un piquete, más cercano a una cuchillada que otra cosa, de dolor intenso le lleno la vista de sangre y haciéndose un ovillo trató de no gritar. Se desmayó.

----------------------

Anna se sostuvo la herida del costado con la mano izquierda y aferró con fuerza el rosario blanco con la otra. Sentía como chorreaba la sangre, pero esta vez no derretía nieve, sino que creaba charcos a su alrededor y la madera adquirió un olor a fierro. Ambos demonios la rodearon, uno al frente, otro detrás y supo que esos demonios no sólo tenían fuerza física, sino que eran capaces de crear hechizos y ataques más poderosos de lo que ella sería capaz de contener. Era como estar atrapado en una telaraña o una trampa de arena: entre más se movía más atrapada quedaba.

Pero Anna no era de las personas que se rendían fácilmente. De otra manera Yoh seguiría siendo un flojo sin remedio, echado a la sombra de algún cerezo de Japón. Así que se enderezó y encontró la calma que todo shaman e Itako necesita para estar en su punto más fuerte. Le fue difícil porque aunque cerró los ojos e intentó bloquear cualquier sonido externo, podía escuchar a los demonios moviéndose incesantemente a su alrededor, trazando círculos y estrellas, y aunque no estaba segura, se imaginaba que lo hacían con su sangre. Eso la irritaba sobremanera.

Fue entonces cuando descubrió que era mucho más fuerte de lo que pensaba y que sin importar cuán lejos de Yoh estuviera, él también la protegería, aunque supiera que se sabía cuidar sola. Fue gracias a los audífonos que le pendían del cuello, en realidad. Uno de los demonios trato de desgarrarle la garganta y aunque evitó lo peor del golpe, las garras del demonio rasguñaron un poco los audífonos. Se enfureció más de lo que creía podía hacer. Mientras sentía la sangre galopando en sus sienes, pensaba: son sólo unos estúpidos audífonos, Yoh puede muy bien conseguir otros, pero no podía evitarlo, la rabia se le escapaba de las manos.

Los demonios lo sintieron y tuvieron miedo por unos segundos y en esos segundos reconocieron en ella algo mucho más poderoso que ellos mismos, mucho más fuerte y entonces el sello que los unía a su Amo se rompió. Anna lo sintió también, entonces, mientras una aura espesa, luminosa y del color del oro la rodeaba, extendió el rosario blanco, ese que la Abuela le había dado justo para este momento y con él, mientras los demonios parpadeaban confundidos, los ató, los sello a ella misma y los hizo suyos para que obedecieran sus mandatos. Goki y Senki, escuchó, antes de que todo se volviera negro, como el universo sin estrellas o una habitación vacía.

----------------------

"Esta debe ser la muerte." Dijo, pero luego pensó que no, que no podía ser la muerte, porque entonces no hubiera escuchado su propia voz. La muerte viene en silencio absoluto, toda sacerdotisa lo sabe, de modo que ésta no era la muerte. Pero se le parecía mucho. No era silencio, pero era oscuridad, excepto que podía ver sus propias manos y ver sus pies, que parecían flotar y toda ella era luz.

"No es la muerte, Anna. Pero podría haber sido."

"¿Yoh?"

"Casi te pierdo, Annita. ¿Regresarás a América mañana? Mañana mismo, por favor."

No podía verlo, sólo escuchar su voz desesperada, apenas conteniendo el llanto. "Mañana, Yoh. Mañana mismo regreso."

----------------------

Yoh despertó bañando en lágrimas. Anna regresaba mañana y eso estaba bien. Pero la había visto y sabía que tal vez no, que tal vez mañana no era un buen día para volar. Su vestido negro había relucido con sangre, su cara con rasguños, desgarramientos en los brazos, estaba seguro que tenía algunas costillas rotas y que había gemido al hablar. Se incorporó en el sillón. Ya era de noche. Manta se había quedado a cuidarlo, pero el resto se había marchado. Todos tenían ocupaciones, no podía esperar que se quedaran todo el día viendo como dormía, y eso estaba bien.

Se estiró, y casi podía sentir que sus propias costillas se le calvaban en los pulmones. Esto lo llenó de una energía nerviosa que lo tuvo paseando de un lado a otro de la habitación como tigre enjaulado, dando pasos considerados para no despertar a Manta que roncaba como lirón, a Amidamaru que acariciaba a Ken en su sueño. Y luego, Yoh, aún como tigre, como felino agazapado y nocturno que era, fue a sentarse al techo a observar las estrellas y pensar en ese dolor que le traspasaba los pulmones y que sabía era de Anna. Luego escuchó una risita.

"Hermano, hermano. No tienes corazón." Se carcajeó.

Yoh no se movió, se quedó quieto donde estaba y trato de calmar el la sangre ligera por la adrenalina que corría sin cesar. Se estiró, y otra vez sintió la punzada en los pulmones. "¿Qué quieres, Hao?"

"Nada más hablar, hablar contigo." Y se fue a sentar junto a él, en una posición tan parecida a la de él que podrían haber sido la misma persona. Al darse cuenta, Yoh se sobresaltó y ya no quiso pensar en eso.

"¿De qué?"

"De Anna."

"Anna no tiene nada que ve con esto."

"Todo lo contrario, hermanito. No podría tener más que ver. No creas que no puedo ver ese hilo que te une a ella, el equivalente de una telaraña en poder espiritual, tan fuerte como el acero, más flexible que el chicle. Una maravilla inusual, un _freak show._ Eso es lo que son ustedes dos." Y se volvió a reír.

Yoh no dijo nada, porque pensó que no había nada que decir. Cuando se cansara de lanzar insultos, de hablar en enigmas y barrabasadas, se iría.

"Ahora son dos en uno, como el shampoo y el acondicionador." Otra risita. "En realidad esto debería estar en contra de las reglas del Torneo¿sabes? Pero esto es tan _raro _que ocurre cada dos mil, tres mil años, así que no está contemplado. Y nunca había sucedido con una pareja tan joven. Aunque hayan usado al chouneko como catalizador, debo decir que estoy realmente impresionado."

"¿A qué quieres llegar, Hao?"

"Quiero decir, hermanito, que te estás volviendo fuerte. Estoy orgulloso de ti, estás cada vez más cerca de ser una mitad digna de mí."

Entonces Yoh se levantó y se sacudió los pantalones con las manos. "Hao, vete al carajo."

"Para allá voy. Pero ten la seguridad, Yoh, que vendrás conmigo." Y se marchó y su capa lo siguió con un ruido de viento.

Yoh suspiró, y la punzada en los pulmones le recordó que tenía otros problemas más importantes que sulfurarse por algunos comentarios de Hao.

----------------------

Fin del capítulo décimo quinto


	16. Palabras Cruzadas

_5ta Ronda Puente de San Francisco_

_Capítulo 16: Palabras Cruzadas_

Yoh se levantó muy temprano la mañana siguiente y se puso a limpiar la casa y a recoger el tiradero que habían dejado sus amigos después del día anterior en que habían arrasado con todos sus alimentos. También tenía que ir de compras y recoger ropa de la lavandería. Y aunque en realidad no tenía ninguna gana de hacer todo esto, de otro modo no podría más que pensar en esa imagen de Anna con su vestido negro brillando con sangre y tenía que distraerse o se iba a volver loco de preocupación.

"Vamos de compras, Ken."

En el trayecto comenzó a pensar acerca de la conversación anterior con su hermano gemelo. Lo conocía bastante bien pues, a pesar de que hacía solo poco se había enterado de su relación de sangre, ya había tenido varias batallas y enfrentamientos con él y podía decir que sabía un poco de su manera de pensar. Sabía que era sarcástico, irónico, molesto, tenía una risita irritante y no se cansaba de coquetearle a Anna. Sin embargo, Hao siempre hacía las cosas con un propósito. En su vida no había cabos sueltos. Excepto la conversación de ayer. ¿Acaso sólo había conversado con Yoh para ser molesto? Si bien esto era enteramente posible, Yoh lo dudaba. Hao había dicho que se había encontrado con él para hablar de Anna, sin embargo se había limitado a hablar de Yoh y de lo fuerte que se había vuelto etcétera. No tenía mucho sentido.

Yoh levantó la cabeza cuando sintió que había llegado al supermercado. Se suponía que Ken no podía entrar a la tienda, pero la gente no pareció darse cuenta de su presencia. Yoh no se dio cuenta de que no se daban cuenta, así que no le afectó demasiado. Empezó por comprar leche y cereal, siempre pensando en su conversación con Hao.

Se encontró con el susodicho en el pasillo de las frutas, específicamente, frente a las naranjas. Ni Yoh, ni Hao se sorprendieron de su encuentro, como si todo el tiempo hubiera estado planeado.

"Hermanito, pero cuánto tiempo sin verte."

"Ya sé por qué fuiste a verme ayer."

"¿Ah sí¿Entonces además de fuerte te volviste listo?"

"Querías ver si era verdad que Anna había derrotado a esos demonios."

"No, no. Demonios no, hermanito. Shikigami. Zenki y Goki. Y sí, hubiera sido buena una confirmación, pero en realidad no la necesito. Tu linda prometida rompió el sello y los encadenó." Su sonrisa puso nervioso a Yoh. "No tienes porqué preocuparte por ella. Es muy fuerte." Hao le volvió a sonreír, sólo porque sabía que a Yoh no le gustaba. "¿Qué tal están estas naranjas, hermanito? A Opacho sólo le gustan las que están bien maduras, si le llevo otras no se las come."

"Hao¿cuántos Espíritus de la Naturaleza llevas recolectados?"

"Ésta se ve buena, pero es casi es del tamaño de la cabeza de Opacho."

"Debes llevar cero porque nosotros tenemos a los dos que han sido Liberados."

"En esta ciudad."

"¿Qué?"

"¿Y si mejor llevo uvas? Mejor no. La última vez casi me ahogo."

"¿Se Liberan Espíritus en más de una ciudad?"

"¡Pero qué listo, hermanito! Desde luego que sí. Un equipo ganador por ciudad. Diez ciudades. Cincuenta Espíritus en total. Yo soy la Gran Manzana. Un sitio genial. Deberías visitarlo alguna vez."

"¿Eso quiere decir que no competiremos contigo en esta ronda?"

"¿Estamos en temporada de mangos? Creo que no."

"¿Entonces has estado viajando entre Nueva York y San Francisco¿Y para qué querías a Anna? Estoy seguro que tú no tienes ninguna dificultad para encontrar a los Espíritus por ti solo."

"¿Ya viste qué caras están las manzanas?"

Yoh lo sujetó de la muñeca. "Escúchame, Hao." Sus ojos estaban afilados como agujas.

Hao lo miró por unos segundos. Ambos de la misma estatura y con la misma expresión podrían haber sido dos estatuas griegas. "Pero si te estoy escuchando, hermanito. Ya debes saber que Anna es una persona única y que sus habilidades son inalcanzables para ti o para mí. Tú pareces creer que los Espíritus de la Naturaleza son fáciles de atrapar, por que tienes dos. Pero no es así. Tan no es así que me veo tentado a quitarte a Anna para ahorrarme el trabajo."

Yoh lo soltó. "Ya lo intentaste un vez, Hao, y no lo conseguiste." Sus ojos volvían a ser dos esferas cálidas y su sonrisa estaba nuevamente en su cara. "Harías mejor en ponerte a trabajar y dejarnos en paz. ¿Qué tal que no pasas esta ronda, hermanito? Me quedaría sin rivales. --Ésta es la naranja perfecta." Le alargó la mano con la naranja sujeta gentilmente. "Dásela a Opacho de mi parte."

Al despertar, Anna comprendió que la personalidad de Kish podía ser tan fiera como aquella de los Shikigami y que a pesar de ser por lo general extremadamente dulce, su poder como Espíritu de Fuego no se veía reducido por ello. Sólo abrió los ojos, pero no tuvo la voluntad suficiente para levantarse, a pesar de que al parecer, guiándose por los poderes espirituales de Kish y los Shikigami, estaba a punto de explotar una batalla voraz. Los volvió a cerrar, y confió que Kinou supiera manejar la situación, porque a ella le dolía todo y no tenía ganas de lidiar con espíritus que se comportaban como niños de primaria.

Sin embargo, una vez que la atmósfera se calentó tanto que no pudo volver a dormir, se levantó a gritos. "¡Kish, Zenki, Goki¡Todos fuera!" Y cuando comenzaron a protestar: "¡No me importa quien empezó, todos lejos!" Cuando los tres hubieron salido, Anna no pudo volver a dormir, de modo que se levantó con cuidado. Seguían doliéndole las costillas, y se le dificultaba mover el brazo izquierdo, pero gracias a la medicina de Kinou, sería posible volar a San Francisco en la noche. No llegaría sino hasta mañana, no hoy, como Yoh había querido, pero era poco lo que podía hacer al respecto.

A pesar de su apariencia más que un poco fiera, Zenki y Goki habían resultado ser todos unos perritos falderos, tan sobreprotectores como Kish. Anna había tratado de odiarlos, y por unas horas lo logró. Pero una vez que supo que habían sido ellos dos los que la habían traído hasta la posada para ser tratada, no pudo más que perdonarlos. Tal vez tanto convivir con Yoh le había pegado algo de su estupidez. Lo lógico hubiera sido odiarlos, detestarlos hasta la muerte. Pero no podía. Pensaba, estos shikigami pertenecieron a Hao, mataron con Hao hace quinientos años, protegieron un cuaderno maldito por quinientos años, debería odiarlos. Pero no podía, así que después de un rato lo dejó por la paz. Eran fuertes, obedientes, hasta cariñosos, a pesar de que noventa por ciento de su superficie estaba cubierta por garras y colmillos, así que sin querer, después de haber despertado de su sueño inicial y de haberse enterado de sus proezas, comenzó a tratarlos como hacía con Kish. Eso hizo que Kish se sintiera celoso. Y por eso estaba en la situación en la que estaba. Suspiró. Era demasiado joven para tener hijos, ahora tenía tres. Cuatro si contabas a Ken. ¿Por qué no podían tocarle Espíritus maduros? Como Amidamaru, o Basón. Ok, podían llegar a ser ridículos, pero eran maduros, eran listos, y sobretodo, dejaban a sus compañeros en paz. Se vistió de prisa porque podía escuchar a Kish ladrando incesantemente en el jardín.

Tamao y Pirika estaban intentando sin éxito hacerlo callar. Era obvio que temían que Zenki y Goki atacaran al kistunebishin, pero en realidad, Anna podía ver claramente, los dos lo estaban ignorando olímpicamente. Pasó a los cinco de largo sin que se dieran cuenta de su presencia, intentando con todas sus fuerzas no cojear de la pierna herida. Después de todo era una dama y no podía andar cojeando por los pasillos.

Se encontró a Kinou en el comedor y se sentó frente a ella, lo más lejos posible del jardín.

"Qué bueno que ya estés mejor, Anna. Ya reservé tres boletos para San Francisco."

"Gracias, Kinou-san."

Kinou le acercó un paquete cubierto con una tela. "Este es el cuaderno de Hao. Debes leerlo antes de la noche."

"Lo leeré cuando llegue a San Francisco. No hay prisa." Lo tomó.

"Hao ya sabe que derrotaste a sus Shikigami."

"Lo imaginé. Sentí cuando se rompió el sello."

"Tal vez esté preparando una emboscada."

"No. Hao no es así. Una trampa no sería una demostración de poder y las demostraciones de poder son lo que más le gusta a Hao."

Kino asintió. "Tienes razón. Entonces tienes hasta la noche para descansar. Para mañana en la mañana ya deberás estar en San Francisco."

Anna se retiró.

"Vamos, vamos, vamos."

"Yoh, faltan cinco horas para que Anna llegue. Son las siete de la mañana. Siete. No estoy para tu humor hiperactivo. Vete a molestar a Horo."

"¿Cinco¿Todavía cinco?"

"Siete de la mañana Yoh." Dijo Horohoro mientras entraba a la sala donde Ren intentaba terminar un proyecto para el que se había levantado a las cuatro de la mañana y donde Yoh lo veía atentamente, como hacen los perros cuando se les va a lanzar un pedazo de carne.

"Le voy a mandar un mensaje por el Oráculo Virtual."

"Yoh, déjalas en paz, deben estar dormidas. Tú también deberías estar dormido, por cierto."

"En realidad él debería estar en clase." Dijo Ren, tallándose los ojos. "Y yo debería estar acabando esto. Váyanse los dos antes que los empale." Mientras blandía amenazadoramente su lanza, por lo que Yoh y Horohoro se apresuraron a salir, no sin antes llevarse consigo el desayuno.

Una vez se lo hubieron comido en el lobby del edificio de departamentos (donde el portero los veía con cara de pocos amigos y un poco de ganas de echarlos fuera), se dirigieron a la escuela.

Yoh se puso en marcha. Caminando de cabeza con las manos y con los pies en el aire.

"¿Qué estas haciendo, Yoh?"

"No he entrenado para nada en estas tres semanas, así que debo reponerlo en cinco horas."

"Te das cuenta que eso no va a pasar¿verdad?"

"Un poco, sí. Pero tal vez no se dé cuenta si la voy a recoger al aeropuerto todo sudado."

"Ni creas. No vas a ir al aeropuerto todo sudado. Primero te bañas o tendrás que irte en otro autobús o en otro taxi, donde sea que nos vayamos a ir."

Yoh sólo soltó su risita tonta y continuó caminando con las manos. La gente lo veía raro, pero como la playera se le subía (¿se le bajaba?), dejando ver sus pectorales y su hermoso six pack, algunas chicas se le quedaban viendo sólo por el gusto de verlo. Yoh, desde luego, no lo notaba.

"¿Y tú, Horo¿no vas a ponerte a entrenar? Pirika se va a poner furiosa."

Horohoro se encogió de hombros. "No creo. Va a estar demasiado feliz de vernos después de casi un mes . . . espero."

Hubo unos momentos de silencio y pudieron observar como la ciudad se iba despertando, estirando, hasta dar rienda suelta a su bullicio.

"Yoh, el otro día Manta hizo un comentario que no entendí."

"¿Ah, sí, Horo? Eso no es muy raro. Manta a veces dice cosas muy complicadas. Lo mejor es no prestarle atención y asentir, así los dos salimos ganando."

"No seas idiota, Yoh. No fue porque fuera muy complicado, sino porque no tenía sentido."

"¿Qué dijo?"

"Dijo que tú y Anna tenían cierta conexión."

Yoh se sonrojó. "Pues yo creo que sí¿no? Después de todo hace ya varios años que estamos comprometidos, lo mínimo sería que tuviéramos una conexión."

"¡No esa clase de conexión! Idiota. Una conexión de furyoku."

"¡Ah, esa! Sí, es cierto. Gracias a Ken. Por cierto¿dónde estará? Creo que lo dejé en el depa, espero que sí."

"¿Qué clase de conexión?"

"Una muy fuerte. Podemos leer los pensamientos del otro. En este momento no. Parece que la distancia es un factor. Pero creo que en un par de horas ya podré escucharla de nuevo. Espero que sí. El teléfono no es lo mismo que hablar con ella de ese modo. Es genial Horo. Es como si fuera imposible tenerla más cerca."

"¿Por qué no nos habías dicho?"

"¿Para qué querrían saberlo? Después de todo, no es como si ustedes pudieran escucharme, o escucharla." Dijo Yoh con una mirada inocente desde treinta centímetros del suelo.

"Pero es importante Yoh."

"Sí, lo es."

Horohoro suspiró. "Mira, está bien. Supongo que es algo entre ustedes dos. Así que está bien. Pero ten en cuenta que puede ser importante para la Pelea de Shamanes. ¿Está bien si le digo a Ren y los demás?"

"No hay bronca." Dijo Yoh, mientras se ponía en pie y se sacudía las manos en los pantalones (¡Recién lavados! Casi podía escuchar a Anna). "Nos vemos a las doce. Saliendo de clase nos vamos directo al aeropuerto a recoger a las niñas."

El camino al aeropuerto fue estresante. Al menos para los acompañantes de Yoh, y sólo la paciencia sobrehumana del taxista les permitió no ser botados a un lado de la carretera. Era fácil hacer que Yoh se pusiera hiperactivo, bastaba un chocolate, tal vez algo de café, pero no había manera más fácil de hacerlo insoportable que ponerlo nervioso. E Yoh estaba muy nervioso.

"Yoh, ya, estate quieto. Ya vamos a llegar al aeropuerto, la podrás ver, la podrás besar le podrás decir te amo, pero sólo y _sólo _si te estás quieto. De otro modo yo mismo te mataré." Advirtió Horohoro entre dientes, lo que hizo que Yoh se sonrojara y se aplacara mínimamente.

"Pero tu no entiendes, Horo. No la puedo escuchar. ¡Ya debería poder escucharla!"

"Tal vez está dormida, tal vez son los detectores de metales, tal vez tiene doblada la antena. No importa que sea, llegamos en cinco minutos y quiero que estos cinco minutos te estés completamente quieto. Quieto" Repitió Horo cuando Yoh hizo ademán de decir algo. "hasta que lleguemos¿entiendes?"

"Wow, Horo. Algún día serás un muy buen padre." Dijo Ryu, lo que hizo que Horohoro se atragantara en su refresco.

Yoh saltó del taxi antes de que se detuviera por completo y corrió en la dirección en la que podía sentir a Anna. Trató de llamarla, pero aún no podía escucharla. Ken se adelantó a él y corrió en la misma dirección que él podía sentirla.

La escuchó un segundo antes de poder verla, y le dio tanto gusto que casi grita de felicidad. Se absutvo, pero no de correr hacia ella, saltándose a seguridad y evadiendo hábilmente a los otros pasajeros.

_¡Anna! _Grito en su cabeza antes de lanzarse a abrazarla. Anna alzó la cabeza y dio un paso hacia un lado, de modo que Yoh, que no tuvo oportunidad de corregir su trayectoria se embarró en el suelo. "Ouuuuch. ¿Por qué hiciste eso?"

_Lo siento Yoh. Pero un abrazo de oso es justo lo que no necesito en este momento. _Pensó para que él escuchara mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse.

"¿Todavía te duele algo¿Debo llamar al doctor? Te puedo llevar cargando, para que no tengas que caminar." Dijo y trató de levantarla, poniendo un brazo bajo sus rodillas, pero Anna, prontamente, lo golpeó.

"Claro que no necesito que me cargues, Yoh. Ya estoy bien." Y después de un segundo de verlo feo. "Gracias."

"No hay de qué Annita." Dijo Yoh con una sonrisita tonta que le quedaba muy bien.

Un segundo después Ken saltó a los brazos de Anna y la llenó de besos, mientras que Kish ladró fuertemente y se frotó contra los pies de Yoh para que lo levantara. "Salgamos de aquí. Pirika y Tamao aún tardarán un poco más."

Yoh ayudó a Anna a cargar sus maletas y salieron del área de seguridad sin que ninguna de las personas de seguridad, milagrosamente, los detuviera. Yoh estaba seguro que tenía algo que ver con la manera en la que el aire se había vuelto muy frío repentinamente, pero no vio que Anna estuviera haciendo nada en especial. Tal vez sólo habían tenido suerte.

"Te presento a Goki y a Zenki." Dijo Anna una vez que estuvieron en un área menos apretada y con menos gente que los escuchara. Zenki y Goki aparecieron arrodillados detrás de ella en todo su esplendor e Yoh supo de inmediato que ellos habían sido la razón por la que el aire se había puesto muy frío.

"Wow, son . . . muy grandes. ¡Ahora sí que serás invencible, Anna¿Quién se atrevería a enfrentarte a ti con ellos apoyándote?" Dijo alegremente, pero la verdad es que Yoh estaba un poco molesto porque había sido desplazado en su trabajo de guardaespaldas, porque, en verdad, quién se enfrentaría a una mujer como Anna en primer lugar, y luego con dos guardianes ancestrales protegiéndola . . . Yoh de repente se encontró obsoleto.

Anna ni siquiera tuvo que esforzarse para saber esto, ya que Yoh no podía evitar ser un libro abierto. _Eres el peor mentiroso que he conocido en mi vida. _

"Ok, está bien. ¿Quieres que te diga la verdad? Son horribles, están feos, me dan miedo y no los quiero ver." Goki y Zenki se vieron visiblemente agitados por esta afrenta.

"¿Y?"

"Y no quiero que sean ellos los que te protejan." A lo que Zenki y Goki atacaron a Yoh, todos dientes y todos garras.

Yoh bloqueó sus ataques sin demasiado esfuerzo pero la furia era evidente en su expresión. Y sólo lograba enfuerecerse más al pensar que eran estos mismos espíritus los que habían a ayudado a matar, los que habían estado dispuestos a ayudar a Hao a destruir a todos los seres humanos.

"Deténganse los tres, pero ya." Dijo Anna firmemente, y aunque no había alzado la voz, sus palabras llegaron a los oídos del shaman y los guardianes como si hubieran sido ellos los únicos en todo el aeropuerto. Después de un último intento de conectar un golpe, los tres obedecieron, aunque no estaban muy felices de haberlo hecho. Lo que más molestó a Anna del incidente fue que tanto Ken como Kish se habían puesto del lado de Yoh, sin pensarlo un segundo. Aunque después pensó que esto tenía lógica, ya que no sólo habían conocido a Yoh más tiempo, sino que era mucho más adorable que los pobrecillos de Zenki y Goki.

"Yoh, vamos, ya deberías saber mejor que nadie que no necesito que me protejan." Yoh se vio visiblemente dolido por esa afirmación y Anna pudo sentirlo a través de su conexión. "No seas así." Dijo ella muy suavemente.

"Está bien, Anna. Estoy siendo irracional." Pero Anna podía ver claramente que su sonrisa era falsa. "No es mi lugar." Respiró profundamente y después continuó. "No es mi lugar decirte quién tiene derecho a protegerte y quien no. Además, tienes razón. No necesitas que te proteja."

"Sí estás siendo irracional. Esta pelea no tiene ningún sentido. No puedes -simplemente no puedes- ponerte celoso de unos guardianes. Que son espíritus, que no tienen cuerpo. Que sólo quieren protegerme."

"Yo también sólo quiero protegerte, Anna." Dijo Yoh entre dientes. "Pero a mí no me dejas."

"Deja de decir idioteces, Yoh. No necesito que me protejas, ni tú, ni los guardianes. Soy Anna Kyouyama, la Itako de Osorezan." Dijo Anna, desafiante "No necesito ser protegida."

"Dices eso, pero no es cierto. Y si me dejaras hacerlo, lo sabrías. Dices que quieres que yo sea fuerte para volverme Shaman King, pero yo quiero ser fuerte para protegerte. Si no me dejas¿qué razón tengo para hacer esto?"

"¿Qué te parece el resto del mundo¿La humanidad? No pensé que fueras egoísta Yoh, pero parece que me equivoqué."

"Deja de intentar hacerme sentir culpable, porque no va a funcionar. Todavía estoy enojado contigo. Pensé que te había perdonado, que te fueras así. Pero no lo he hecho. ¿Crees que no lo sentí? Estuviste a punto de morir. ¡Yo lo sentí! A miles de kilómetros de distancia, y lo sentí. Pudiste haber muerto."

"Sí, sí pude haber muerto. De la misma manera que tú puedes morir cualquiera de estos días. Pero hay cosas que uno tiene que hacer solo, y yo no sé por qué no entiendes que no podías haber venido, y aunque hubieras venido no hubieras podido hacer nada. Kish no pudo hacer nada y él estaba ahí."

"¿Kish no estuvo contigo?"

"Kish se quedó en la posada. Kish no tenía nada que ver y no te atrevas a culparlo."

Yoh jamás había visto a Anna tan enojada, pero no podía importarle menos, porque él nunca había estado tan enojado tampoco. Y podía intentar golpearlo hasta Marte, pero no iba a ceder, porque ahora que la había visto, podía ver su furyoku debilitado, flotando como una neblina dispersa, y no como la sombra casi sólida que debería de ser. Al verla así, fue entonces que comprendió que podía haberla perdido, y ni siquiera hubiera estado en el mismo continente, y no hubiera podido hacer nada para evitarlo. Él sólo quería ayudarla, él sólo quería protegerla. ¿Qué no era su derecho de prometido?

Se observaron unos minutos, sin que ninguno de los dos cediera, hasta que llegaron los demás.

"Hay cosas más importantes que cualquiera de nosotros. Derrotar a Hao, por ejemplo. No importa cómo lo hagamos o quién muera¿entiendes, Yoh? No puedes protegerme, no puedes proteger a nadie, sin derrotar a Hao."

Los demás saludaron, se encontraron con Tamao y Pirika, sin notar nunca la tensión cortante entre Anna e Yoh. Ken se posó en los hombros de Yoh, adormilado, mientras que Kish saltó a los brazos de Anna, dándole besos en las manos.

Yoh respiró profundamente, sintiendo algo de la furia desvanecerse, para ser reemplazada por un adormecimiento general, y un cansancio que no había sentido antes. "Hao es mi hermano. ¿Quieres que lo mate?"

"No hay otro remedio. Aunque te conviertas en asesino, no hay otra manera."

"Es fácil decirlo, así nada más. 'Yoh es el único que puede matar a Hao.' Pero todos olvidan que Hao es, a pesar de ser lo que es, mi hermano. No sólo eso, sino que es mucho más fuerte que yo. No me voy a rendir, tú sabes que no lo haré, pero tampoco espero sobrevivir esto."

Anna se quedó paralizada, estupefacta por sus palabras, dichas lentamente, como si Yoh estuviera arrastrando el corazón por las rodillas. "No te atrevas a decir eso." Anna se preocupó más cuando él no volteó a verla. "No te atrevas Yoh. Por que si tú no sobrevives¿quién lo hará?" Anna sentía ganas de golpearlo, patearlo hasta que viera su punto. Pero estaba demasiado cansada, apenas podía arrastrar los pies sobre el piso bullicioso del aeropuerto.

Yoh sonrió esa sonrisa aletargada que le sentaba tan bien, y respondió: "Tú. Mientras tú sobrevivas Anna¿qué importa que me pase a mí? Todo saben que mi esperanza de vida no es muy larga, no con tantas oportunidades de morir. Mientras viva mi vida, así, lentamente, no me importará si es corta. Mientras tú me sobrevivas."

"Desgraciado Yoh. ¿Cómo puedes decir eso¿Cómo puedes decirlo sin mentir?" Anna apretó los dientes hasta sentirlos rechinar, con tal de no dejar salir las lágrimas que le picaban los ojos. "Maldita sea, Yoh. ¿Crees que no lo sé¿Que puedes morir? Lo dices como si yo no lo supiera o no me importara. ¡Claro que sé que puedes morir! Es todo lo que pienso, mientras como, estudio, mientras duermo. Es en todo lo que puedo pensar. Se que no puedes ganar así como eres en estos momentos. Sé que morirías. Por eso fui a Osorezan, maldita sea. Por eso fui, a recuperar esto." Dijo Anna, apretando el cuaderno de Hao contra el pecho de Yoh. "Fui a ese maldito lugar a traerte esto, porque no quiero que mueras. No quiero que mueras nunca."

Yoh la abrazó fuertemente contra sí, mientras sentía como se humedecía su playera, justo a la altura de los ojos de Anna. "Está bien. Está bien. Vamos a casa."


End file.
